The Storm's Call for Unity
by StormyNight108
Summary: Stephanie lived a life that was no where out of the ordinary. An annoying brother, single mother, two best friends who share her likes and dislikes, and a few bullies. How was she to know that once she shut her eyes to sleep, she would be thrown into her favorite fictional book series? Fate isn't final, it's a decision. A hard one. [OLD]
1. Allegiences and Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I thought i'd do a storyline with connecting warriors to real life. Here are the allegiences. DarkClan has the most cuz it's all in their POV. I was too lazy to go into detail with the other clans.**

**DarkClan**

Leader: Rainstar- gray she-cat with darker gray markings

Deputy: Moonscar- black she-cat with scar on left eye

Medicine cat: Sagewhisker- tortishell she-cat

Medicine cat apprentice: Shadepaw- blind dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Moondust- gray she-cat

apprentice- Sunpaw

Stoneleaf- Brown tom

Redclaw- tortishell tom

Treepelt- brown and silver tom with tiger stripes

apprentice: Branchpaw

Cloverseed- light tan she-cat

Blueshine- Blueish gray she-cat

Ashfeather- ashy gray she-cat with white paws

apprentice: Mousepaw

Apprentices:

Branchpaw- brown and white she-cat

Mousepaw- brown and black tom

Sunpaw- golden tom

Queens:

Mistyshine- dark gray she-cat, mother of Stormykit

Lilyfall- white she-cat, expecting soon.

Elders:

Shadowsong- black she-cat

Volepelt

**ForestClan**

Leader: Echostar- white and gray she-cat

Deputy: Duststripe- dark gray and brown tom

Medicine cat: Seedwhisker- dark gray she-cat

warriors:

Spottedfall- tortishell tom

Graypond- light gray she-cat

Thorndust- gray and white tom

Addereyes- black tom

Sunray- light golden tabby tom

Apprentices:

Brownpaw- brown tom

Clawpaw- gray tom

Queens:

Petalfall- tortishell she-cat

Elders:

Goldtooth- gold and white tom

**WaterClan**

Leader: Silentstar- Dark gray tom

Deputy: Blackshade- Black tom

Medicine cat: Lightshadow- Golden tom

Warriors:

Fisheyes- white and black tom

Riverrush- silver she-cat

Patchheart- calico she-cat

Yellowstep- gray she-cat

Fawnheart- tortishell she-cat

Squirrelstep- yellow and brown tom

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- black and white tom

Streampaw- silver she-cat

Stonepaw- dark gray tom

Bluepaw- gray tom

Queens:

Rosesky- black and white she-cat

Graybird- gray she-cat

Elders:

Speedfall- tortishell tom

**ta-da :D **

**Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"A freaking 31?" Stephanie yelled outloud, holding the paper before her eyes. "How the heck did-"<p>

"Steph calm down, everyone in the class failed too." Her friend assured her quickly.

Stephanie closed her eyes and grumbled to herself. She sat back in her class seat and stared at her friends. The teacher continued to pass out the tests, and she watched with the following dissapointing looks and arguments as they read over their failures. Stephanie did a little smirk to herself, nonetheless. For during the test she caught a kid next to her cheating off her paper. She wrote down all the wrong answers and he copied them and turned the test in. Then she erased it all and went back over it.

She leaned over to look at what he got. _Ha! He got a 4! That'll teach him to cheat off my test again. _She laughed. He looked up and glared at her with hatered in his eyes.

The teacher went up to the bored and started going over the test while Steph looked at her best friends. They were twins, with matching blonde hair. Tiffany, one of the twins, had her hair in a low ponytail. The other twin, Caroline, had her tail in a high ponytail. She was a cheerleader. they had sepearte out fits, but Steph always thought it was creepy how they always acted the same.

Steph couldn't focus. She decided to google the answers to the test over the weekend. She reached into her bag and pulled out a warriors book. She was re-reading the series for the third time. There were no more good books out there that she liked, so she kept her nose in these books as often as possible.

"Who's your favorite character, steph?" Tiffany asked.

"Jayfeather of course. What about you?" Steph whispered back, keeping her book below her table.

"Lionblaze. Stupid Cinderheart." Tiffany grinned. "I'd want to be her anyday."

"Of course you're in love with Lionblaze. But he's no where near as awesome as Whitestorm." Caroline huffed with a smile.

"That's very true." Steph grinned. "Whitestorm and Jayfeather are my favorites, but Whitestorm died, so Jayfeather's my favorite right now."

Tiffany laughed. "Yeah, Caroline. Pick a warrior that's still alive."

"Firestar?" Caroline guessed with a giggle.

"He's really old!" Stephanie yelled out, and a few kids turned and glared, and the teacher turned around.

"Stephanie be quiet. Do you want to fail the re-take?"

"No sir." Steph bit her lip.

"Then pay attention." The teacher said and turned back to the board. Stephanie turned and giggled with her twin friends.

"So you're in love with some old cat?" Tiffany said.

"Blackstar's older than him, don't forget." Caroline pointed out.

"True. But that doesn't make Firestar not old. Can I tell you a spoiler?" Steph grinned.

"No! No spoilers! Why do you even go on the warrior forums? All they give are spoilers." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"It's interesting there." Steph shrugged. "They have good ideas and things."

"Whatever. I hate being spoiled." Caroline said, blinking her blue eyes.

"Can you believe Hollyleaf is back?" Steph asked.

"I hate her." Was Caroline's response.

"I love her!" Tiffany smiled.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes, folding my hands and resting the book's top against the table. I continued reading slowly until the bell rang.

"Hey we're still going skating saturday right?" Steph asked.

"Of course." Tiffany grabbed her books and gathered them at her elbows, getting up and flipping her hair out of her face. "It'll be a lot of fun." She exited the class with her twin and best friend trailing behind. Tiffany waved. "See you saturday." and left down the hall with her twin. Stephanie smiled and walked the other way towards the carpool.

That night she had her nose in the book for a while, walking into her room and running into her door on accident. She shook her head and opened the door, walking to her bed. She ended the chapter and closed the book, placing it on the shelf neatly. She curled into her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders. She closed her eyes.

When she awoke the morning after, she was cold. Her sheets were gone and she was laying on something rough. She almost considered her brother pranked her. "Jacob your an idiot!" She yelled outloud, raising her head. She opened her eyes.

And gasped.

Before her, was a brown wall covered in moss. She was laying in moss as well, curled up next to a much larger fluffy thing. It was.. a cat?

"What's wrong? Who's Jacob?" The cat asked her, licking her head.

"Gross!" She backed up.

"What?" The cat asked again.

She found it weird when she tried to stand but fell over again. She stood on her hands and kn- what the? She looked down. Instead of hands, she saw paws. She backed up slowly away from the large cat. "Where am I?" She yelled outloud. Her rump hit the wall and she screamed, turning and running out of the hole that shed light. She bolted into the clearing and saw dozens of other cats. "Get me out of here!" She yelled, and bolted in a random direction, blind by surprise and confusion.

"Stormykit wait!" the large cat's voice was brought up and was racing after her.

_Stormykit? Isn't that something a clan would name a kit? _She thought, heart racing. She froze and looked around. _Am I... really a clan cat? _She gasped and looked behind her, looking at her tail. _I'm in a clan!_

She spun around. "Stormykit what's the matter?" The she-cat asked, picking her up by her scruff. She hung losely, folding her back legs into her stomache and curling her tail.

_I'm a clan cat! Holy crap this is amazing! I- I gotta sell it. _

"Nothing... I just had a nightmare." She lied, trying not to grin. But then she had to think, was she here permanently? things were happening way to fast for her liking. She let the cat carry her back to the den.

"Well the nightmare's over so just relax in the den. When you get a little bigger I'll let you out of the den."

"Okay mommy." She said, allowing her mother to carry her into the den and lay her down in the moss. "Mommy what clan are we in?"

"DarkClan of course." The cat smiled.

"And what's your name, mommy?"

"Mistyshine. And you're Stormykit."

_Stormykit... I like that name..._

"Where's my daddy?" She asked curiously. Then Mistyshine froze.

"Y-You don't have a father sweetie."

She seemed to freeze and look up in despair. "Why not?"

"He, I'll tell you when your older."

_I'm fourteen I think i can handle it. _She thought in her head with a grumble. She assumed her father was dead. This wasn't going to be her life now, was it? This was now starting to scare her. She turned in her nest. "What was his name?"

"Rainpelt."

_Rainpelt..._ She took in the name. "What other clans are there, mommy?"

"WaterClan and ForestClan." She answered easily.

"There isn't a clan with the moors?" She asked, remembering how WindClan had the grasses.

"There was until they were whiped out. They were called GrassClan, and they roamed the moors to the south of our territory." She was going into a story-reading tone. "But when the two-legs took over their territory, they were seperated and had to escape. With no moors left, GrassClan was whiped out a long time ago." She said. "In our clan, we have a few GrassClan bloods, because when they escaped, the kits were given to the other clans."

"That's neat mama. Are there any other kits to play with?"

"Not until Lilyfall gives birth."

"What?" A cat lifted her head in the den. "Did you say my name?"

She looked big. It would probably be any day. Stormykit was an expert on warriors. I mean, she read the entire series three times when she was a human. She knew everything. She curled up. "Can I go outside and play?"

"Sure dear. Just wait for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Mk, first chapter went well :) it was a lot of fun writing, and that's the only reason i write. I hope you enjoy it and the rest to come. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	2. Herb Smells

**Special thanks to kingszey and The Endless Hourglass for reviewing my story! :D**

* * *

><p>Stormykit stumbled out of the nursery. She had gone from worrying about a 31 on a test to worrying about if she'll ever get back to her normal life within a few seconds. She was starting to freak out. She looked around at all the cats around her, while she was deep in thought. <em>So... It's based off real life. My father is dead, and so is Rainpelt. My mother had only one child, and my brother was adopted. Does that mean we're going to adopt a kit? I've called it. If it happens, I called it. <em>

Stormykit walked around in attempt to get used to the feel of four paws instead of two legs. _Heh.. If i see myelf as a human right now i'd have to hate myself because i was a twoleg.. hehheh... _She groaned at her not-so-funny-joke _I'm losing my mind._

"Would you like to explore the camp?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"I wanna explore on my own." Stormykit said, beginning to walk forward. She didn't turn around to see what her mother's reaction was. She stalked forward, aware of her mother following. She turned around. "Please? I promise I'll be careful." She asked. Her mother sighed.

"Alright. But be back soon. Make sure not to get under any of the warriors paws. And don't eat anything!"

_She must mean the medicine cat's den when she says that. Kits always go in there and eat what they shouldn't. Luckily I have the knowledge of a leader._ She thought. _So what do herbs smell like anyway? _

Stormykit walked onwards, looking around at all the cats. They all seemed to stare at her. She _was _the only kit at the moment anyway. _Maybe If i try falling asleep I'll wake up. I'll have to try that later though, this is way to cool!_

A sharp smell met her nose, and she instantly presumed it was a herb. She started walking towards it, but it wasn't like the book said. It wasn't a mixture of all these herbs, it was a disgusing smell. Nonetheless she followed it anyway. Her nose brought her to a den with a large branch covering the top. Peering inside, she saw two forms. A black she-cat, who looked very old, and a young tortishell.

"Well look here, we have some company." Another moving form was brought to Stormykit's eyes. The form must have been sleeping. "Welcome to the elder's den, young one."

"The elders den?" Stormykit asked, and the tortishell turned around.

"Did you come here because of the smell? This is mousebile. It helps clean the elder's ticks. You'll have to do that once you become an apprentice." She politely smiled. "I'm Sagewhisker, the medicine cat."

Stormykit nodded, understanding. "I'm Steph-I mean Stormykit." She said hastily.

"Would you like to hear a story, small one?" The brown cat asked. The black she-cat remained silent with a glare that could kill. Stormykit nodded to the brown elder and approached, sitting before him with ears perked to listen.

"My name is Volepelt by the way, and that's Shadowsong." He introduced. "Now what would you like to hear about?"

"GrassClan!" The word slipped out before Stormykit could react.

"Well, someone's mighty curious." Voleplet observed. "Alrighty then. A long time ago, there was a clan that lived on the moors that no longer exist. The grasses stretched for miles upon miles, with loads of rabbits and grass. That was what they loved the most. It started when a twoleg came out with a miniature monster, and ran it over the grass. This monsted cut the grass' blades so that hunting became a challenge for these cats. Soon they became hungry. Then twolegs came out and began to construct the fields into something strange. No cat knows yet what they've made. But twolegs go there every leaf-fall and newleaf and throw spheres around at each other while they run. It must be some sort of game for the two-leg kits. However, now GrassClan had to escape their clan's home quickly while these grounds were under the construction of the twolegs. So the clan, who had many kits at the time, gave their kits to the three remaining clans, and were forced to leave.

"Now every clan has a small part of GrassClan blood within them, and it keeps the clan alive. But I fear the clan will soon be forgotten. Do not forget this story, for GrassClan was a noble clan, and should be remembered for their actions. When my time has gone and you have your place in this den, pass on this story to those under you."

Stormykit's eyes flashed with intrest. She decided to act like a kit for the warriors. She had a few moons yet to just have fun. "That's a great story! Is it true?" She asked the dumb question, knowing a kit would ask it.

"As true as Shadowsong's fleas." Volepelt _mrrowed_ in laughter. Shadowsong only narrowed her eyes and held her angry gaze.

"What's wrong Shadowsong?" _Please let my kit-like form make me invincible to Shadowsong's death glares..._I thought. Sagewhisker finally finished cleaning her ticks and exited the den. Shadowsong only shook her head.

"Nothing dear one." Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Go ahead and explore the rest of the camp while you're still young."

"Okay." Stormykit said, happy to leave the elder cats. she yanked herself out of the den and watched Sagewhisker retreat into another den across the clearing, and then exit. _Is that the medicine cat's den? _She thought, racing after her. She waited until Sagewhisker had walked across the camp and entered the medicine cat's den. The mixture of smells finally became real to her, and she could say this is how the books told it. Smelling like a garden. She entered the den and looked around.

"What are you doing in here?" A snap brought her to a stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it so far? it was a lot of fun to write. BTW i forgot to put something in the allegiences. Shadepaw, Sagewhisker's apprentice is blind. I know, I know. I don't like it when people copy the idea of Jayfeather being blind. But she was a rp character on this rp site, and I really wanted to use her. So... sorry if it seems a bit cliche. <strong>

**Please review and CC! :)**

**~Stormy:D**


	3. Scars

**Thank you for the revies so far! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Stormykit turned her head to locate the voice. "Just exploring." She said simply. Out of the shadows came a small gray she-cat.<p>

"You're Stormykit." She guessed.

_No I'm some rouge who snuck in. _She wanted to state the obvious. I mean, she is the only kit in the clan at the moment. "Yes." Stormykit answered in respect for the cat. She wondered who she was. "But who are you?" She said aloud.

The gray she-cat stepped into the light. "Shadepaw. The medicine cat apprentice." She answered.

Stormykit gasped.

She stared into the gray apprentice's eyes. They were cloudy green, shining her reflection with dull pupils. Stormykit cocked her head and tried to remember the series. _They mentioned Jayfeather having these type of clouded eyes. Is she blind?_

"Do you need anything?" She asked impatiently. "Or are you going to stare at my blind eyes all day?"

"Sorry... I just..."

"Get out if you don't need anything." She huffed and turned around, walking back to her nest. Stormykit flattened her ears and watched her leave. She remained where she was and looked at the storage of herbs. She took a step forward, but instantly remembered that blind cats have an amazing sense of hearing and smelling. Shadepaw probably still knew she was here. She decided not to test the apprentice and quietly left the den, pulling herself into the open. A large gray she-cat walked forward, and she sort of looked like Stormykit's mother.

Stormykit ran forward. "Hi!" _Gosh I feel dumb. But if i'm going to live like a kit I better start acting like one. _She thought.

The she-cat looked down and smiled. "Hello there Stormykit." She smiled.

"Are you a warrior?" She asked, trying to seem naive. The she-cat looked down and blinked with a smile.

"I'm the leader, small one." She answered, and Stormykit's eyes widened.

"Oh- sorry I- I-" She felt uncomfortable, and sat down. She accidentally sat on her tail and jumped up again. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry." She smiled. "I know you, because Your mother is my sister."

"So your my aunt?"

"Your what?"

"Nevermind." Stormykit shuffled, remembering no warrior ever referred to another cat as an aunt. It was kind of weird. Her clan's family seemed to be based off her own. "So what's your name?"

"Rainstar."

_My aunt's name is Rachel, as Rainstar. my mom is Mary, as Mistyshine. Geez what next? My brother's name starts with J, but the only name I can think of that starts with J is Jayfeather. Unless you cound Jigsaw from the twoleg place, but she's not a warrior. Who else started with a J? _She thought wonderingly.

"Rainstar!" A voice carried across the camp. Stormykit flipped around and watched as a few warriors came through the tunnel. "We found an abandoned kit on the edge of our territory." Said the leader, a black she-cat. Stormykit barely glanced at her.

_Let me guess... _Stormykit flattened her ears, expecting this.

"Near the unclaimed territory." A brown tom spoke up.

There was silence for a moment, and a tortishell tom padded forward with a small brown kit in his jaws. It wriggled beneath his teeth. He was younger than Stormykit.

Rainstar nodded her head. "The Warrior Code states not to neglect a kit in danger. We will take him in. But if his mother returns we will return him to her."

Stormykit looked up at the black she-cat to study her features, but instantly knew she would never forget this face. There was a long scar running down the she-cat's left eye. It was ugly, and left her looking like a heartless rouge. Stormykit couldn't hold back a gasp. The black she-cat looked down at Stormykit, and seeing her scared reaction, looked away.

The kit was brought to the nursery by the brown tom. Rainstar approached the black she-cat. "Did you finish the patrol, Moonscar?"

"Yes, Rainstar." Moonscar dipped her head.

"Very well. Get something to eat and gather a hunting patrol." Rainsar ordered, turning to pad away.

"Yes, Rainstar." Moonscar dipped her head once more and turned to the fresh-kill pile. That reminded Stormykit how hungry she was.

She had always wanted to know what mouse tasted like. But she knew newborn kits drank from their mother's milk. She dragged her paws back to the nursery to see the brown tom standing before her mother with the kit in his jaws.

"We need some cat to feed him." He was saying.

"I don't mind at all." Mistyshine smiled. "I want to name him Jaykit."

_J for Jacob. Someone put a tree infornt of my head so I can bang it against it. My little annoying brother took my favorite warrior's first name._ Stormykit held back a snarl of annoyance. She swished her tail. "Meet your new brother, Stormykit." Mistyshine smiled.

"Great. I'll be out exploring more. Tell me when he's gone." She said rudely. She exited the den, not even bothering to see what her mother's reaction was. She looked around for another den to explore, and began to trot to a random entrance to a den. She lifted her nose inside to smell, and caught the smell of mouse. Someone was eating in the den. When she found the form, she saw the dark blue eyes and the long scar. It was Moonscar.

"Exploring, are we?" Moonscar asked with a soft voice.

"Yeah. Is this the warrior's den?" Stormykit asked.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't enter a den your not supposed to be in." She answered. Stormykit had a small guess of who she was.

"Are you the deputy?"

"I sure am." She answered.

Stormykit couldn't draw her eyes away from Moonscar's scar. She shook her head and Moonscar sighed. "You'll get used to how I look, dear one. Everyone does. But it hurts when i see a kit cringe in fear." She said truthfully. Stormykit ducked her head.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just don't judge a cat by their look or their scars." She said wisely. Stormykit nodded in understanding.

"Want to see what a mouse tastes like?"

"Do I!"

* * *

><p><strong>Awhh touchy touchy XD This was a lot of fun to make. But don't worry, something new is going to happen soon. There's a twist in the story, as you all have been hoping for. It will be revealed within a few chapters, so keep reading, readers! :D<strong>


	4. Bullies and Brothers

Stormykit stumbled into the nursery with happiness. Mouse tasted great. She yawned and looked down to see Jaykit snoring. _Ugh. _Stormykit thought, shoving him aside. He lifted his head in a confused mewl. "Oh shut up." She hissed. She hated her brother in real life, what makes him different here? She rolled her eyes and curled up beside her mother, trying to stay as far away from Jaykit as possible. Her mother looked down.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." Stormykit mumbled angrily.

Her mother sighed. "Where've you been?"

"Sharing a mouse with Moonscar." She smiled at the fun.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Best thing i've ever tasted." Stormykit smiled, but it was a lie. Her favorite food was pizza, but she'd have a hard time explaining what that was, or even how she knew. If she said "Oh i'm really a twoleg and I like their pizza." No one would've believed her. She curled up and tucked her nose under her paw. Her mother licked her ear.

"Mommy, I have a suggestion for a different name for Jaykit." Stormykit said suddenly, getting an idea.

"And what is it?"

"Jaggedkit."

Her mother seemed to think for a moment. "You like it better than Jaykit?"

_No. I just don't want my brother having that name. _"Yeah." She lied. "Please?"

Her mother smally smiled. "Alright. His name is Jaggedkit then. Good night, little warrior." She sweeped her tail around the two kits. Jaggedkit fell asleep instnatly, but Stormykit hesitated, trying to think.

_Here comes the test. Let's see if I wake up back home._

She closed her eyes, and she focused on sleeping. The moss suddenly became very comfortable, and more seemed to be over her back. She opened her eyes to stare into her bedroom. _I'm home! That was the best dream ever! _She thought, throwing her covers aside. _I gotta tell Tiffany and Caroline about it._

Her hand flew to her phone and she texted the twins. _Hey guys! I just had the best dream ever! I dreamed I was in the clans!_

She sent the text and put the phone down and got dressed for school. Once she was skipping across the room to the kitchen to get breakfast, her phone buzzed. Tiffany answered first. _Omg that's so cool! Which Clan were you in?_

_None of the origional clans. I was in DarkClan._

_Isn't that the clan that Lionblaze and Heathertail created as apprentices?_

_Yeah! That must be why I dreamed it. _Stephanie laughed at the rememberence. She put her phone down and grabbed an apple. "I'm off to school catch you later!" She called, echoing it through the house. She began to run, and hit her brothers head when she spotted him. "Morning dork."

He gave her a death glare and she leaped out the door. She was in the best mood ever. SHe skipped to school, swinging her bag around. When she got through the door, she felt herself run into something. She fell backwards, her bookbag tearing and sending everything flying.

"Sorr-" Stephanie began, but cut short when she looked up to see Brittany and Matt. She narrowed her eyes. "Watch where you're going." Steph snapped.

Brittany laughed. "You watch where _you're_ going." She cussed, and Stephanie's face grew red with anger. Matt laughed at the insult.

"Take that back." Stephanie got up.

"Make me."

The bell rang.

"You're lucky." Stephanie sneered, and turned around to gather her stuff. She grabbed a notebook but Brittany kicked it out of Stephanie's hand.

"Whoops. You better get that." She sneered, walking away with Matt following. They both stuck their noses in the air and let out a laugh. Stephanie grumbled to herself and gathered her notebooks again, clutching them to her chest. But it didn't matter. There was no way those two could ruin her day. She walked into the school to see her twin friends.

"Were we in the dream?" Caroline asked while they were halfway down the hallway.

"Not that I know of." Stephanie said. "But it was awesome."

"You're so lucky. I want to wake up in a clan. I want to be in some clan called BlueClan." Tiffany said.

"BlueClan? What kind of name is that?" Steph laughed.

"Wouldn't it be funny if there was a BlueClan, RedClan, YellowClan, and GreenClan?" Caroline asked.

"Yellow for thunder, Green for wind, Blue for river, and red for shadow. I love it." Stephanie laughed again.

The rest of the day was absorbed with pointless learning in school and replaying her dream in her head.

That night Stephanie sat in the round chair in her room and was absorbed in texting her friends. _Maybe you'll get to dream it again. _

_Doubt it. _Stephanie replied to Tiffany.

_I think it's rare for someone to have the same dream twice in two days unless it was important. You're not living a secret life, are you Steph? _Caroline replied. Once Stephanie read it, she laughed out loud.

_Maybe.. XD _She texted in reply to be funny. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. _Besides, I like my strange dreams._

_You mean like the one where you were eating worms off a road? _Caroline asked.

_Exactly._

She lay down, letting her head sink into her pillows. She continued talking for a while, mostly about pointless things. When her eyes grew tired, she didn't resist sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>As you can already guess, Matt and Brittany have more to do later on. And I finally found a J name other than Jaykit XD! Thank you everyone for your reviews! It means so much to me!<strong>

**Please review some more!**

**~Stormy:D**


	5. Twins

A loud painful noise was heard. "C'mon Lilyfall you're almost done." A familiar voice said. Stormykit opened her eyes and stared across the den tiredly to stare at what was going on. Looked like Lilyfall was giving birth. Nothing new to Stormykit, who had a cat that gave birth when she was in 5th grade. But still, it was an amazing sight.

_Wait, what am I doing back here? _Stormykit suddenly asked, eyes widening. _I'm back? _

"Keep going. Push!" Sagewhisker said, urging the she-cat on. Stormkit jumped up and put her paws on her mother's belly to see over.

_Well... This is awesome! Every night i'm coming back to the clans? Sweet! _Stormykit thought excitedly. She flicked her ear. "Mommy what's going on?" She asked, and her mother turned her head.

"Lilyfall's giving birth." She explained, even though Stormykit already had this information.

"Can I play with her kits?" Stormykit asked, trying to seem as naive as possible.

"Not until they get older." Mistyshine licked her daughter's ear. Jaggedkit lifted his head to hear the noise and joined Stormykit's side. Stormykit shoved him over and he fell on his side.

"Mommy! Stormykit pushed me!" Jaggedkit whined.

"Stormykit!" Mistyshine scolded. "Don't push your brother."

Stormykit didn't reply. She wasn't sorry. She climbed over her mother to walk over to Lilyfall and the medicine cat, but Mistyshine swept her tail over Stormykit and drawing her back to her warm fur. "Stay back, don't get in the way." Her mother said. "You'll see them when they're done."

Stormykit sighed. "How much longer?"

"Not long I believe." Her mother answered. Jaggedkit walked over near Stormykit to get a closer look.

"Don't get near me." Stormykit hissed and took a few paces sideways.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Just don't." She growled. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws. She watched as Sagewhisker and Shadepaw worked together next to Lilyfall to help her give birth. Shadepaw seemed to do these things with ease, not at all bothered or concerned without sight. She picked up herbs and used them exactly right without having to search the ground for them. Stormykit watched Shadepaw, and Shadepaw turned her green eyes to look at Stormykit. Stormykit looked away. She hadn't known that blind eyes were so scary like that.

It took a while, and Stormykit had dozed off. When she woke up, she believed she was back in her bedroom, but realized she was still in the clans. _It probably only works at night._ She guessed. When she blinked her eyes to sweep the sleep away, she focused on two gray kits. They looked exactly alike. _Wait a second..._

"What are you going to name them?" Sagewhisker asked.

"Coalkit and Thornkit." She smiled.

_I knew it._

"Beautiful names." Sagewhisker smiled. Shadepaw licked the kits to help their blood flow, and Stormykit walked over and looked down at the kittens. They were so tiny. They squirmed and Stormykit smiled. Her best friends were just born.

Stormykit turned to her mom. "When can I play with them?" She asked.

"When they're able to stand." Mistyshine said. "Now let's give them some room. Let's go outside." She lightly beconed Stormykit and Jaggedkit outside. Stormykit turned and pulled herself out. Jaggedkit followed close behind and Stormykit whirled around.

"Don't follow me." She hissed and took off to explore further. Jaggedkit looked up at her with innocent eyes, but they didn't look at all hurt. Stormykit decided to stop by the elders den.

She entered the den with a flick of her tail to see Shadowsong sitting hunched over in the corner of the den. She was sitting in the shadows, her icy blue eyes unfocused and vacant. Stormykit flicked her ear, and rubbed her paw against the ground to show them she was here. Shadowsong only moved her pupils, finally coming into focus. Volepelt smiled in greeting as he lifted himself up. "Welcome Stormykit. What can we do for you?"

"Just stopping by to say hi." She said with a smile, padding inside. "Do you have any stories?"

"Sure." He smiled, his old face seeming nice. "You seem very interested in GrassClan stories, how about one of those?"

"Yes please!" Stormykit sat down before Volepelt. Shadowsong seemed to sneer in disgust and curled up to the side of the den, laying her head down and flattening her ears. Stormykit glanced at her.

"Oh don't mind Shadowsong. She just slept on a thistle in her nest." He seemed to giggle. But Stormykit thought there was more to it than just that, for Shadowsong seemed ready to leap at someone's throat at the instant. Stormykit took a step sideways and looked back up at Volepelt.

He took his paw and scratched his neck. "Let's see... how about you get your brother so he can list-"

"_No._" She snapped suddenly, making Volepelt flick his tail.

"Alright. Alright. You aren't in favor of Jaggedkit then?" He asked.

Stormykit sighed, but Volepelt was someone she could trust. "No. I just... don't like him." She said, shuffling her paws. She looked up but he only nodded.

"You can't pick your denmates, but you aren't forced to love them." He glanced over to make Shadowsong was sleeping. Her belly rose and fell in rythm and she seemed peaceful. Once he concluded she was fast asleep he dropped to a whisper. "Shadowsong and I have shared this den for countless moons, and we've grown to love each other. No, not that kind of love. Like a family love." He smiled. "I'm the only one she ever talks to anymore, because she trusts me. And I tell her everything, because I trust her. But we aren't going to live forever. Ah, i'm sorry this isn't what I meant. Your brother will be your denmate as you grow up, and you'll learn there's more than meets the eye."

Stormykit nodded, but she knew this boy for the 10 years he's lived, and she knew there wasn't more than farts, pranks, and burps with this boy. Did cats fart? She didn't know. She flicked her ear. "So will you tell me a story about GrassClan?"

"Ah, yes yes. Let's see..." He seemed to search through his memories. "There's not much to tell. I was only an apprentice when GrassClan left. The warriors seperated, and the kits and smallest of apprentices stayed behind in these clans. I'd say there's about a fourth of each clan that has GrassClan blood."

"Do you know who in our clan is GrassClan blood?" Stormykit asked.

"Well let's see... Cloverseed and Blueshine were tiny kits from GrassClan. Have you met them yet?"

"No. I haven't met many of the warriors." Stormykit admitted, licking her paw and drawing it over her ear.

"Well you should soon. I'll warn you, it will be overwhelming at first."

"What would they want to do with a kit at the moment?"

"I thought kits loved to hang around the warriors, as if they were role-models."

Stormykit stiffened, realizing her mistake. She should have been acting more curious. "Then again, that was my generation." Volepelt said and Stormykit let out the breath she held. "Anyway, the two senior warriors have a few good moons left before they join us. They're still young, but they lack memory of their home clan. I believe that just helps them so their not as homesick." He said, then he took a shaky breath and smoothed out his whiskers. "I'm not as young as I used to be." He said, noticing Stormykit's gaze.

"That's okay. You're still cool to me." She smiled, standing up. "I'm going to go explore the camp some more. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Telling me the stories and talking with me. Bye!" She smiled and began to exit. She pulled herself out of the den and took a last look into the den, just quick enough to catch Shadowsong's sad blue eyes flash in her direction, and then close once more.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun to write. I always say that huh? Well it's true. Volepelt is like the father she never had. Oh, don't worry things will start picking up soon. Maybe. I've got the perfect plot idea for this story. Enjoy!<strong>

**Please review! **

**~Stormy:D**


	6. Dark Forest Moves

This den had a strong scent, not the scents of many cats put together. Stormykit stuck her nose inside a den between to large boulders, but it was too small for a shared den. Probably only a few could come in at once. She shoved the hanging moss away and poked her nose inside and began to take in the scent. She had been near this scent before, she knew she had. She scanned the small den until they pet a pair of flashing blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to Rainstar.

"Oh- I'm sorry- I didn't- I" Stormykit took a paw out of the den.

Rainstar seemed to giggle. "Curiosity brought you here? Well this is my den." She smiled kindly.

Stormykit stepped out and dipped her head respectfully. "Sorry." She said again.

Rainstar twitched her whiskers in amusement. "How about you go meet some of the apprentices?" She asked, flickering her eyes over Stormykit's shoulder. Stormykit turned around to see a brown and white she-cat and a brown and black tom. They were playing in the dust, and they looked bigger than Stormykit.

"Okay." She said uncertainly, and turned around. She trotted over to the two apprentices, wrestling together. "Hi!" She smiled.

They both stopped, one had their paw on the other's neck and the other had his paw in her mouth. They let go and got up. "Oh look a little kit." One seemed to sneer. Stormykit's ears dropped. _Don't tell me... _

"So what's your name, kit?" The she-cat asked, eyes narrowing.

"Stormykit."

They laughed. "What kind of name is Stormykit?" She roared, whiskers twitching in pure amusement. Stormykit grumbled.

"Oh yeah? What are your names?" She spat.

"I'm Branchpaw." She giggled.

"I'm Mousepaw." He replied, licking his paw.

_Brittany and Matt. Why am I surprised?_

Stormykit opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "I can't wait until you start your duties. We're older and have more experience, so you'll have to do what we tell you." She said with a laugh. Stormykit grumbled, tail flicking in annoyance.

"I'll show you who has more experience!" Stormykit roared, suddenly remembering moves that the Dark Forest taught cats. She leaped at Branchpaw and grabbed her throat in her teeth and ran her back claws down her belly. Branchpaw squeaked in surprise and scrambled out of Stormykit's grasp. Mousepaw grabbed Stormykit by the tail but she flipped around and ran her front claws down his belly, at the same time hooking her paw on his shoulder and dragging him to the ground.

_This is what you get for challenging someone who knows more than two ignorant apprentices. _She thought in her mind, and then gave Mousepaw a notch in the ear. He backed away with a hiss.

"Where in StarClan's name did you learn a move like that!" Branchpaw hissed angrily.

"What is going on out here?" Rainstar padded out of her den in haste, and approached the three cats.

"Branchpaw and Mousepaw were being mean."

"Were _not!" _Branchpaw hissed. "Stormykit attacked us with a move we haven't learned!"

"My ear's bleeding!" Mousepaw hissed. "Stormykit attacked us with claws unsheathed!"

She had to bite her tounge before saying _Oh shut up you ignorant little kits. _But knew better with the leader standing before her.

"Stormykit, you attacked them?" Rainstar looked down.

Stormykit hesitated. "Well.. Yeah- but they were being mean to me and I had to defend myself!" Stormykit yelled, flicking her tail.

Rainstar closed her eyes and sighed. "You don't always have to defend yourself with claws, Stormykit. Go back to the nursery and stay there for the rest of the day. There is to be no attacking other clan members." Rainstar ordered, making Stormykit shrink to the ground. She avoided Branchpaw's and Mousepaw's satisfied looks.

"Yes, Rainstar." She said respectfully before sulking back to the nursery. Her tail dragged in the dust and she could hear Branchpaw and Mousepaw snickering.

"And you two, don't act that way towards your clanmate. Besides, I thought I told you earlier to collect bedding for the elders." Rainstar scolded, making Stormykit slightly smile. They deserved it. She heard their paws dragging across the camp to the entrance, and their gossip carrying with them. Stormykit flopped into the nursery and glanced around. Jaggedkit was rolling around with a feather in his paws. Stormykit let out a huff and sidestepped around him and approached her mother.

"You're back early. Everything go okay?" She asked.

"No. I got in trouble."

"What did you do?" Her mother asked her, beconing her to sit beside her fur. Stormykit gladly took the offer.

"I... sort of got in a fight with Branchpaw and Mousepaw."

"Over what?"

"They were being mean to me, so I clawed them."

Her mother gave an irritable sigh, which made Stormykit's pelt itch. "Who caught you?"

"Rainstar."

Her mother stiffened, and Stormykit could understand her frustration. She licked her paw like it was no big deal, but honestly she felt very embarrassed about it. "Stormykit..." She mumbled. Jaggedkit stopped playing with his feather and looked up.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"Nothing, Jaggedkit. Keep playing with your feather." Her mother said softly. Stormykit sighed and curled up. Her mother drew her tounge over her ear. "Don't worry. Coalkit and Thornkit will be able to play with you soon enough, and you don't have to hang around those two apprentices any longer."

"Are they the only apprentices?" Stormykit asked.

"No, there's Sunpaw." She said.

Stormykit closed her eyes and tried to think back to any other friends that started with an S. "Is it a she-cat?"

"No, a tom. Handsome too." Her mother hinted, slightly shoving her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Heheheh... This was so - it was great to write. <strong>

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewing my story. I really, really appreciate it. I'll answer some of them here.**

**Starlight Warrior 1092: Well, my friends don't talk with me much about warriors, so i incorporated some of my wishes XD I really wish I had friends who I could non stop talk about warriors. It would be awesome. Thankfully I can sometimes chat a little bit about warriors, because I have friends that read the books, they're just not as obsessed as I am XD and with your other post, yes once Coalkit and Thornkit become old enough to talk, they will recieve their two-leg minds. Oops, maybe i've said too much XD**

**Blueheart121: I thought the pizza bit would have been halarious. I was considering putting it in, like she had forgotten where she was. But I knew that just wouldn't really work. Pizza is my favorite though, but Stephanie isn't my name XD**

**Kingszey: Well thank you so much! I was worried it would be too much of a repeated story at first, but once I started getting into writing it, it just sort of flowed. It's going to get even better though ;)**

**Yall wouldn't mind if I change the summary's dialoge part right? Because I'm still having trouble finding a way to fit it in, because her friends would believe her for everything. **


	7. Claw Marks

Stephanie blinked her eyes in the familiar area of her bed room. She groaned and sat up. "This is amazing." She said aloud, getting her phone. "I just had another clan dream! This is amazing! Every Night I'm going to wake up in the clans."

She got an immediate reply from Caroline. "Really? That's freaky."

"And it's true. You and Tiffany were there too!"

"I thought you said before that we weren't..."

"You were born last night."

"Well that sounds freaky XD" Tiffany replied, jumping into the chat box. Stephanie giggled.

"What are our names?" Caroline asked.

"Coalkit and Thornkit." Steph replied.

"I like those names :)" Tiffany said.

"Your mother is a cat named Lilyfall."

"No way... our mom is Lillian :O" Tiffany said immediately.

"And my mother is Mistyshine, and my mom is Mary." Stephanie said.

"That's pretty neat." Caroline replied.

"There's only one problem." Steph texted.

"What?"

"Wut?"

"Brittany and Matt are there too."

"No freakin way D:!" Tiffany texted.

"Well that stinks." Caroline said.

"I know. I'll tell you more once I get to school." Stephanie folded her phone and put it on the table. She got dressed and skipped to the kitchen. She ignored her brother and opened the door to skip out the door. Her life was great. She walked the whole way to school, and pushed the front doors aside. She walked down the hallway, not interupted by Brittany and Matt, who were dating. She was joined by Tiffany and Caroline as they walked as a trio.

"You are so lucky, Steph." Tiffany said.

Stephanie smiled and walked into her classroom. "I wish you guys were there with me." She said.

"Who knows, maybe we will." Caroline winked playfully.

Stephanie laughed and put her bag on the desk and began to flip through it to find her folder. She over heard Matt and his friend, who sat a few desks away.

"Why is your ear bleeding?" His friend asked him.

"I don't know. I woke up this way."

Stephanie froze.

She slowly lifted her head to look at Matt's short brown hair, that didn't cover his left ear with a neat scar on it, like it was done by a claw. "Oh... no..." Stephanie whispered.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

Stephanie just stared at Matt for a few moments. He looked genuinely confused. She flashed back to when she was Stormykit, and had given Mousepaw a notch in his ear. Her hands shook and she froze. "That's- that's impossible..." She mumbled.

"What?" Caroline asked anxiously.

Steph sat down and turned to her friends. "I fought an apprentice named Mousepaw last night, and I gave him a notch in the ear... Matt has a notch in his ear..."

They looked at her for a few moments, confused at what she was getting at. When understanding flashed in their eyes, they let out a slight gasp. "M-Maybe it's just a coincidence..." Caroline suggested.

"Maybe... but look at his ear, guys. It looks like a neat cut."

"Geez... That's a bit scary."

"Do you know what this means?" Stephanie gasped. They nodded, but she didn't think they saw the entire part of what she saw. "If someone gets hurt in the clans, they get hurt here too. If someone dies in the clans, they die here too. We're all in danger." She said softly, softly pointing to Matt. "Apprentices can easily get killed, and kits are defenseless. We're only kits, if we die, we die here too."

"I think you're jumping to conclusions." Tiffany said softly.

"I don't think so."

"Well, we need to test it. How much longer until you become an apprentice?"

"I don't know. I wasn't aware when Stormykit was born or when I began to become her."

"So... You just need to be very careful. Protect us, especially." Caroline added hastily. Stephanie could see fear in her eyes. Caroline believed her.

"What's going to happen when there's a battle? It's very unlikely that everyone survives through a clan battle."

"What other clans were there again?"

"ForestClan and WaterClan."

"There's no clan for WindClan?"

"That's what I asked. My mother told me there was a GrassClan, and the elder Volepelt told me a story about them. He said two-legs took over their territory. He explained what the fields are used for now, and I think he meant Baseball."

"Oh, well... um... geez I don't know how to respond to all this. It's really overwhelming. I don't want to die." Caroline hugged her knees, as she brought them up to her desk.

"I'll make sure to protect you, and everyone I know and love."

"What about your brother?"

Stephanie groaned. "He's there too. Almost took the name Jaykit."

"Ick. Your brother taking your favorite warrior's name?"

"Exactly! So I suggested Jaggedkit, so we changed it."

"Well that's good." The bell rang and the teacher stepped up to the board to begin, but Stephanie couldn't focus when she knew that she, or anyone she knew, could die in one night, while she watched their life slip away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then, I think now I've established the danger. That's what this story is partly about. It reminds me a lot of the Dark Forest, you go there at night and any scars you get appear on you the moment you awake. By the way, I need to add into the next chapter a bit of her brother in real life to show how annoying he is, lol. <strong>

**Go ahead and make predictions, lol.**

**Plus, there's more to the story. No one knows it yet, though. **

**Please Review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	8. Pretty Eyes

It had been a few weeks later to make Stormykit realize how boring it was to be a kit. Especially when you had the knowledge of a leader, and the body of a kit. She would start her day by going to the elder's den and listening to a story about DarkClan, or on special occasions, GrassClan. Shadowsong still sulked nearby, never bothering to speak a word.

Then, Stormykit would walk around some. She met all the other warriors, but rarely ever spoke to them. She often would talk to Moonscar, though. They had become good friends. Stormykit could tell her anything, except her secret of course. She hoped greatly that she could become Moonscar's apprentice.

She woke up one morning to a paw prodding Stormykit's side. "What?" She mumbled.

"Wake up, I'm bored and want to play something." Said her brother's voice. She sighed, and shook his paw away.

"Not now." She remembered the day before, when she had walked out of her room to see her brother bent over so that his butt faced her. He had yelled out "Watch out for the fart!" and Stephanie would back up and slam the door. He would laugh and then make a fart noise with his mouth. She expected to turn her face to see Jaggedkit do something similar, but when she lifted her face he only looked at her with innocent eyes.

She sighed, watching as he pleaded silently. "Alright." She grumbled. She turned her head, and saw Coalkit and Thornkit looking at each other with grins. "Let me ask Coalkit and Thornkit first." She trotted over to the two twins.

"Want to play something?" She asked.

They both looked up, and Coalkit scratched her ear. "What's your name?" She asked anxiously.

"Uhh... Stormykit."

"We did it!" Thornkit exclaimed with a smile, glancing back at Coalkit and they both exchanged a grin.

Stormykit cocked her head. "Did what- Oh my gosh... Tiffany and Caroline!" Stormykit smiled. "I knew i'd see you guys in my dream sooner or later."

Both twins jumped up. "This is amazing! I thought your dreams were awesome before, but now that we're here it's awesomer!" Thornkit laughed.

"Is there such a word?" Stormykit teased.

"Oh don't act like a teacher, we're kits right now remember? We can do whatever we want." Coalkit laughed.

"Yeah. I want to show you guys around."

"But what about the-" Jaggedkit started.

"Not now, Jaggedkit. Maybe later." Stormykit replied hastily.

"What are you she-kits even talking about?" He asked, obviously feeling left out.

"Nothing." Stormykit said. "Coalkit. Thornkit. Follow me. I'll show you around." She said and the twins smiled, getting to their paws. Jaggedkit seemed to lower his gaze and padded back to his mother, who was sleeping in the corner of the den nearby Lilyfall, who was also sleeping. Stormykit lead the way out of the nursery and padded across the camp to the elders den. The morning had a small chill to it, and she liked it that way. She couldn't wait until she was an apprentice and could see the forest for herself. She smiled and took a step inside. "Hi Volepelt, hi Shadowsong."

"Which den is this?" Coalkit asked, letting her eyes wander curiously around the den.

"This is the elder's den." Volepelt smiled, getting into a sitting position. "Welcome, Stormykit. Who are your friends?" He yawned, and twitched his whiskers in the dark. His amber eyes blinked.

"Coalkit and Thornkit, Lilyfall's kits." Stormykit said with a flick of her tail, and a smile on her face. Now she could talk to someone here about her real life.

"Well, you two are certainly welcome here any time. We have plenty of stories to tell."

"Cool!" Thornkit smiled.

"We'll come back later to hear a story. I want to show them the rest of the camp." Stormykit said politely with a smile.

"Alright then. Come back soon." Volepelt smiled, dismissing them. Shadowsong only glanced at them, and then looked away. Thornkit and Coalkit followed Stormykit as she pulled herself out of the den and into the rays of the morning sunlight. She glanced back at her friends as they joined her sides.

"Who was that black cat?" Thornkit asked.

"That was Shadowsong. She doesn't talk much."

"She seemed gothic to me." Coalkit shrugged.

"I didn't know cats could _be_ goth." Thornkit retorted with a giggle.

"She looks sad and depressed to me." Stormykit said with a shrug. "I don't know what's wrong with her though. Volepelt said she talks to him about everything."

"Why don't you ask him?" Thornkit asked.

"Because that'd be rude!" Stormykit said. "What if she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah. I wouldn't do that in front of her anyway." Coalkit added.

"Alright. Alright. Where are we going now?" Thornkit asked.

"The medicine cat's den. The apprentice named Shadepaw is blind."

"We get to see a blind cat? Like Jayfeather?" Coalkit asked with a smile, recieving a nod from Stormykit.

"She's a bit grumpy though."

"Aren't all blind cats?"

"Coalkit's got a point." Thornkit laughed.

Stormykit laughed and stopped in front of the den entrance. She poked her head inside and looked around. "Shadepaw? Sagewhisker?" She said, and her voice echoed inside the darkness. The chill of the morning air made Stormykit slightly shiver, but she saw the cloudy green eyes of Shadekit pop into the darkness.

"Hello, Stormykit. What can I do for you?" She asked, but she didn't sound as polite as it should have.

"I wanted to show my friends around." She turned her head and saw that both Thornkit and Coalkit were staring at Shadepaw's blind eyes with curiosity and fright.

"Your eyes are so pretty!" Coalkit said with a grin.

To Stormykit's surprise, Shadepaw's head turned to Coalkit and remained there for a moment, almost looking like she felt surprise and happiness, but very modest and hidden. Shadepaw seemed touched by the compliment. "Thank you, Coalkit." She said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now Caroline and Tiffany are here. Shall we be happy? The real purpose of Stormykit is coming very soon, so keep your eyes open for the next chapter. I'm home sick today and I might manage to get another chapter in. Then again I may go nap. I have a head cold, yuck. Thank you for all the reviews so far, it means so much to me. It gives me joy to go on my email and see another review for my story. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	9. The Great Escape

Stormykit sighed. She was getting really bored now. There was _nothing _to do as a kit. It had been months later, and not much had happened. Thankfully, no one else really got hurt. No one died. It was awesome. At the moment, there was peace between the clans. Well it _was _only leaf-fall. There was plenty of prey during that season. But soon it would get cold, and things would start ravishing between the clans once more. It wouldn't be long before Stormykit became an apprentice.

She was sitting in the clearing with Coalkit and Thornkit. All three of them were bored.

"I thought clan life was awesome. But there's nothing else to do." Coalkit groaned.

"I know." Thornkit groaned.

Stormykit stared at the entrance to the forest for a long time, playing through what to do. Then she got a small smile. "Hey guys, you know how kits sometimes sneak out of camp to explore?"

"Yeah? Oh no, don't tell me." Thornkit got up to face Stormykit.

"Let's go into the forest!" Stormykit said softly, with a grin planted on her face.

"No thanks, I don't feel like dieing." Coalkit said bluntly, flicking her ear.

"Oh come on, we'll be careful." Stormykit said. "I'm so bored."

The twins glanced at each other, as if considering. "What if we asked a warrior to take us outside of the camp to look around? Sunfall did that with Bluestar when she was a kit."

"But that would be no fun, I want to explore on my own without some warrior on my back."

They sighed. "Are you still going even if we don't?" Coalkit asked.

"Yeah." Stormykit grinned.

"Then we'll go. Only to make sure you stay out of trouble, you have to remember that we're in danger here." Thornkit pointed out.

"I know. I know." Stormykit said. "Let's just go quickly while no one's looking." Stormykit lifted her head.

The camp was parcially empty. Warriors padded across here and there, and a few were chatting by the fresh-kill pile. Stormykit scanned the area. "Isn't there usually like- a back door to the camp? Like how cats sneak out that way if they want to get out with no one looking." Stormykit whispered to the twins, who were at her side.

"I don't know. Maybe we could check-" Coalkit approached some ferns and drew some of them aside with her paw, trying to see if they could get out that way. She took a paw step into the shadows.

"Hey guys what's up! where you go-"

"Shhhh!" Stormykit snapped, flipping around to face Jaggedkit. "Shut your whiskers, flea-brain." She hissed.

"Why?" He retorted. "Where are you guys going?"

"No where." Stormykit snapped. "Go back with Mistyshine."

"No." He firmly placed his paws on the ground. "Are you guys sneaking out of camp? Let me come too! Please?"

"We're going no where." Stormykit said with a growl.

"Then what is Coalkit looking for?" He replied smartly, watching as Coalkit backed up from the ferns and turned around.

"We were playing mossball and lost it." She lied easily to the kit, helping Stormykit out.

He let out a huff. "Yeah right." His tail slapped against the ground. "Let me come with you or i'll tell Mistyshine."

"No way, brat." Stormykit hissed.

"Mistyshine!" Jaggedkit called, getting to his paws. Coalkit and Thornkit exchanged a surprised glance and jumped on him. Thornkit put her paw over his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut you little mouse!" Thornkit snapped, trying to stay firm while he shuffled under the kits' weight. He grumbled and spat, finally crawling out from under the two kits. He turned around and let out a huff, his eyes hard and cold on Coalkit and Thornkit.

"Take me with you or I go tell Mistyshine." He turned his head to Stormykit coldly. She hissed in annoyance, then sighed.

"Fine. But for StarClan's sake don't wander off. and _stay quiet._" Stormykit hissed, pushing the ferns away again, and looking in the direction Coalkit had been looking. "I think we can squeeze through the underbrush here." She said, nosing her way forward. "Watch my back. Make sure no one is looking."

She heard the small shuffling of paws as they turned around. She squeezed through the ferns and trailed under the grass and bushes. It was thorny, and her pelt kept getting caught. But she easily slid through, finding herself in a large forest. "Okay, Coalkit come next."

She heard branches of the bush shake, and then a small whimper. "What is it?"

"My pelt's stuck." She winced. Stormykit back trailed and found the gray kit caught in the thorns. The grabbed the thorn vine with her teeth and let her friend go by. The two ended up at the other end of the bush. Stormykit turned around.

"Thornkit, come on."

More rustling told her the other light gray warrior was on her way through. She saw her nose poke out and then the rest of her body appear after it. Stormykit nodded to them and then smirked at the bush, invisibly smirking at Jaggedkit "C'mon let's go." She whispered.

They only got a few paces before they heard Jaggedkit rustling through. "Guys wait up!" He whined.

"Shut your mouth!" Stormykit snapped, flipping around. "I told you to stay quiet!"

He ignored her with a frustrated face, pulling himself out of the bush and landing on his paws. He trotted over to the three she-kits and looked around. "So where are we going?"

"Just stay with us and don't talk." Stormykit huffed, falling into step with Coalkit and Thornkit. Jaggedkit shut his mouth, but had a smile on his face for getting to follow the she-kits into the forest.

"The forest seems really big here." Thornkit replied once Stormykit calmed down.

"Maybe because we're so small." Coalkit commented, and Stormykit looked up at the trees that towered over her.

_We are really small..._ Stormykit thought. She instinctively turned around for some reason. Her brother stopped and looked up at her, confused. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking over his small head, staring at the shadows.

"What?" Thornkit asked, stopping.

"This is going to sound crazy, but it feels like someone's watching us."

* * *

><p><strong>I make Stormykit so mean, don't I? XD<strong>

**This is mostly because i'm sick and tired of perfect characters. Mary-sues, as some of you call them. Well, not my characters! NEVER! bwahahahha.**

**This exploring scene will continue next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews and critique, it means a lot. Yay, another chapter in the same day, aren't you all proud of me XD**

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	10. Adventure

"You're right. That does sound crazy." Thornkit said.

"Lighten up. You're just nervous because we're in the woods for the first time in moons." Coalkit added.

Stormykit sighed. "I guess you're right."

Trekking through the woods, the four kits walked along the trails, looking around for something to do. "I feel really small." Coalkit mewled.

"You can say that again." Her twin commented.

"I feel really small."

Thornkit glared at her sister. "I didn't mean it litterally."

"I know." She grinned.

"Guys, I think that's a patrol." Jaggedkit pointed ahead with his tail. The other three kits looked up to see a group of cats, talking amonst themselves but also watching the forest with careful eyes. The twins looked at each other worriedly and Stormykit took an involuntary step back.

"Right. C'mon let's hide." Stormykit said, turning and leaping into the underbrush. The rest of her kit-patrol followed. Stormykit turned around and peered through the bushes. She saw Stoneleaf, Branchpaw, Treepelt, and Cloverseed. She remembered Cloverseed was once a kit of GrassClan, and kept her eyes mainly on her.

They passed by easily, until they took a few steps by and Stoneleaf stopped. "Why do I smell kit-scent here?" He asked.

"Dunno. Did it blow in from the camp?" Treepelt suggested.

"Or did a few naughty kits sneak out?" Cloverseed suggested with a smirk.

"I'll find them and put them in their place." Branchpaw grinned a devilish grin that made Stormykit wince slightly.

"You will do no such thing." Her mentor Treepelt commented. "We'll let Rainstar decide punishment if they had snuck out."

"C'mon." Thornkit whispered. "Let's get out of here before they find us." She turned and streaked the other direction of the patrol, followed by the rest of the kittens. They left the patrol behind to their curious talkings, and stopped beside a river due to a foul smell.

"Yuck! What is that smell!" Stormykit yelled, putting a paw on her nose and taking a step backwards.

"I don't know but it's disgusting!" Coalkit groaned, crinkling her nose.

They looked around confusedly, trying to find a source to the smell. Stormykit took a step forward and looked into the river. "Is it the river?" She suggested, leaping down onto the bank.

"Stormykit! Why did you jump down there, how are you getting back up?" Thornkit said.

"I'll find a way in a minute, just come down here." Stormykit called back up. Thornkit groaned and leaped down after her with Coalkit. Jaggedkit jumped down with them. "Look, it's a pawprint."

"So a cat came here to drink, what's new about that?" Jaggedkit said, and Stormykit casted a glare at him.

"No you mouse-brain. This paw is huge."

They crowded around the pawprint, studying it closely. "Wasn't there something about foul scents in the forests?" Stormykit whispered to Thornkit. Jaggedkit casted a confused glance, but she ignored it, knowing he was the only actual kit here.

"Yeah. Like, a badger scent." Thornkit said, then her eyes grew wide. "Do you think there's a badger nearby?"

Stormykit looked around, then looked down the river. She looked up at the ledge over the bank and then froze.

"Not a badger. A fox."

The rest of the kits raised their glances to look at what she was looking at. An orange lithe creature stood at the ledge over the bank about a few hundred yards away. It's amber eyes flashed in the sunlight. It's orange pelt was dirty, and it looked hungry. "Stormykit..." Coalkit whispered. "It's looking straight at us..."

Stormykit gulped, then looked at Thornkit, who looked like had an idea.

"On the count of three, run up the ledge using the roots of that tree." Thornkit whispered. Stormykit turned her head to see the roots that could provide leverage to get them back onto the ledge.

"Alright." Stormykit whispered, turning back to the fox's glare.

"One..."

The fox leapt down onto the bank.

"THREE!" The kits flipped around and Thornkit leaped onto the roots quickly, grabbing one of them and leaping into the air. She climbed them like a ladder, followed by Stormykit. She tried to ignore the fact that Thornkit's butt was in her face. Right now, she was focusing on running.

She could hear the pawsteps of the fox gaining speed down the bank beside the river. Stormykit shoved Thornkit onto the top of the ledge once she reached the top, and pulled herself over. Once Stormykit dragged herself to her paws she began to run. She turned around and saw Coalkit appear over the ledge. Coalkit scrambled to the top and broke off after the other two, then Stormykit saw Jaggedkit's head pop up. Coalkit ran past Stormykit, catching up to her twin, while Stormykit stayed to make sure Jaggedkit got over. He put his paws up, but then he slipped, his head dissapearing. He let out a yell, and Stormykit gasped.

"Stormykit help!" He yowled. Stormykit glanced back at Thornkit and Coalkit, who were well ahead, not aware that Jaggedkit was in danger. Stormykit took a deep breath and bolted back towards her brother. She ran to the edge and saw the fox only a few feet away. She looked down and saw her brother's back paw trapped within the roots of the tree. She reached down and grabbed him by the scruff and pulled, unsuccessfuly trying to free him.

The fox opened it's jaws.

Stormykit leaped down onto one of the roots in front of her brother and hissed protectively. "Back off you flea-pelt!" She hissed, swiping a paw at it's face, but on the inside her heart was thudding loud and panic was rising in her. The fox leaped at Stormykit, and she closed her eyes for impact.

The impact that never came.

She blinked her eyes open to see a streak of black. The fox had been barreled into the ground and was fighting a new enemy. The two rolled in the dirt, spatting furiously and clawing each other.

"Moonscar!" Stormykit gasped.

"Run!" Moonscar yelled, her voice distorted as she concentrated on fighting. She grabbed Jaggedkit's scruff once more and tugged harder. He let out a squeal of pain, but she pulled harder. Finally, his paw was released and he scrambled up the roots. Stormykit followed behind him, bumping his rear to help him up. He gasped, grabbing the ledge and hauling himself over. He raced in the direction of Coalkit and Thornkit in fear. Stormykit flipped around to see Moonscar fighting.

The sound of fighting, or the scent of the fox, Stormykit didn't know how the patrol knew to come here. She just heard a number of pawsteps gaining from another direction, and the four cats she saw earlier. They all had jumped into the fight against the fox, but once it knew it was outnumbered, seemed to surrender as it chased it off the territory. The fox turned tail and ran in a random direction.

Stormykit breathed a sigh of relif, and the cats around all turned to look at her.

"What are you doing out here?" Cloverseed asked.

She shuffled her paws. "I- just went exploring."

"That must be why we smelled kit earlier." Treepelt said with an eye-roll.

"Let's just get back to camp." Moonscar suggested quickly, and the others seemed quick to agree. Stormykit joined them as they walked along the group. She fell into step with Moonscar.

"How did you know where to find us?" Stormykit looked up at her friend.

"I followed you from camp."

She suddenly felt realization, and relif to know who had been watching her. "But- if you knew we had left, why didn't you stop us?"

"Every kit needs to have an adventure." She smiled and winked down at Stormykit.

* * *

><p><strong>Congrats, guys. You get a long chapter BD Well, about 500 words longer than usual. This was so much fun to make, like probably the funnest chapter so far. <strong>

**Though, this does break my streak for uploading a chapter every day. I HAVE AN EXCUSE. It wouldn't let me log on yesterday.**

**Also, I apologize if you couldn't review the last chapter, I had to merge the first chapter and the allegiences, so... uhh... it kinda messed up the story a bit. Enjoy, and please review! Thank you so much everyone for your reviews, I really appreciate it. It's why I write :D**

**~Stormy:D**


	11. Little Brothers

Stormykit was curled up in her nest, woken by something she didn't know. She blinked her eyes, then looked around the den. Panic instantly rose in her chest _Why aren't I back home? _She thought worriedly, but realized it was still dark out, and she probably hadn't fully went to sleep yet.

Jaggedkit was prodding her side with his paw. "Stormykit?" He whispered.

"What?" Stormykit rolled over, blinking at his amber eyes.

He seemed to be scared. Of her reaction to whatever he was going to say? She flattened her ears. "Well? Get on with it."

"I- just- never got a chance to say thank you."

Stormykit released the tension in her ears, letting them prick up again.

"-for saving me from the fox." he finished.

Stormykit stared at him for a few seconds, dumbfounded to hear this from him. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out for a moment. But then she finally spoke. "You're welcome." She said quietly. He seemed to relax that her reply was a claw.

"You're the best sister ever." He said with a soft smile as he curled up to sleep.

Stormykit watched his form slowly quiet down his breathing, as he began to softly snore. She sat in this position for a few moments before slowly curling up into a ball on the ground. The moss was comfy and provided her tired body to rest. She slowly closed her eyes, sinking in words that her brother in real life would never say. _You're the best sister ever... He says that after the way i've been treating him? _She thought. Her eyelids grew heavy and she fell into a much needed rest.

* * *

><p>"So you ready for today?"<p>

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Stephanie answered Tiffany quickly, returning back to reality. She was thinking about that night again.

"What's the matter?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing." She said, preoccupied with her thinking. "I'm still curious to why Rainstar is letting all of us become apprentices at the same time. You guys were born before me." She said.

"Remember in Crookedstar's Promise when one kit became an apprentice with another because they were best friends? But one was a moon younger?" Caroline said.

"Yeah."

"Same situation, I think. Wasn't that Skykit by the way?" Tiffany looked to Stephanie

"I think so. Which makes me think, how come none of the warriors have names that ever start with Thunder, River, Shadow, or Wind?" Stephanie asked. "There's SkyClan, and Skykit."

"There was Windflight, remember?" Tiffany replied.

"Oh yeah. Hey I'll catch you guys tonight. Big day!" Stephanie laughed, stepping onto the sidewalk to her house.

"Yup! See you later." Tiffany called with a wave.

"Bye!" Caroline said, letting Stephanie walk off down the sidewalk towards her house. She expected walking through the door to have something fall onto her, or blown in her face by her prankster brother. She walked down the sidewalk and approached her house. She cautiously opened the door, and of course, a water balloon flew over her head when she ducked. When she turned around, she saw it splatter onto the sidewalk.

"Nice tr-" She turned around, and a flash of blue streaked to her eyes. Another waterballoon had been thrown, and hit her square inbetween the eyes. It splattered forcefully and made her fall backwards onto the steps of the house. She slid on her back and tore the blue balloon's covering off of her face. "Jacob!" She yelled angrily.

She saw him leap out of the house door and begin laughing at her. "That was the best!" He laughed, doubling over and holding his stomache. Stephanie growled and got up. She almost hissed, and called him a flea-pelt. But she caught herself just in time, and just jumped on him.

He let out a yell and fell backwards, and she slapped him. "You idiot!" She yelled. "That hurt!"

"Good!" He yelled, hitting Stephanie.

She turned around and kicked him. "Leave me alone, you foxhea- you idiot!" She yelled.

"What were you about to call me? A fox? Well, that's an odd insult!" He laughed, pinning her down. "But I will say, I am as charming as a fox." He slicked his hair.

"Your disgusting!" She face-palmed him in the face and got up. "Go annoy someone else for a change!"

He seemed to grin in satisfaction, but she wasn't happy at all. She strolled back to her room, slamming the door behind her and lay down on her bed. She pulled out her homework and began to work on it. She plugged in her headphones and focused on her work.

"Stephanie! Stephanie!" Came Jacob's cry, after about twenty minutes of doing homework.

"What is it now?" She pulled out her headphones angrily with a huff.

He opened the door swiftly. "There's an emergency!" He yelled out, worry spread like butter on his face.

She sat up. "What is it?" Panic hit her heart.

"You're a dork!" He yelled out seriously, then broke into laughter. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Get out of my room."

"Well, the fox wants to st-"

"Get. Out. Of. My. ROOM!" She jumped out of her bed and raced across the room. She punched him in the face and he fell backwards. She slammed the door in his face and locked it angrily. "Don't bother me again!"

"Fine! You're the worst sister ever!" He huffed out and she heard his footsteps fade away down the hall.

Stephanie heard him walk away and backed up, waiting until her thys hit the bed. She sat down and curled up, feeling very confused. What was she doing that made her brother here hate her, and Jaggedkit like her? Well, she saved Jaggedkit's life. But there wasn't something she could save Jacob from. But there was no way that she would even attempt to fix her brother's relationship here. She hated him as much as he hated her. So... Is that how it will always be?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated every day like I usually would. I'm feeling much better, over my cold now, so I've been getting back into the gist of things. Including make-up work. Ugh. But, enjoy this chapter. Sorry there's no warrior stuff in this one, but there will be, of course, in the next chapter. <strong>

**Thanks so much for your reviews so far! Please, keep reviewing! :)**

**~Stormy:D**


	12. Getting Older

Stormykit glanced over at Thornpaw and Coalpaw, who had just been made apprentices. It was her turn now. Her brother sat awkwardly with her friends, he had just become an apprentice as well. Stormykit was prodding her paws against the ground in agony, waiting to recieve her name. She looked up at Rainstar, who stood high and tall on the Hightree. The rays of sunlight peeked through the trees into the clearing, and the wind chimed the leaves of the afternoon air.

"From now until your warrior name, you will be known as Stormypaw." Rainstar was saying. "Moonscar..."

Stormypaw raised her head, unbelieving her ears.

"...you are ready for another apprentice. Pass your wisdom and strength to this apprentice, and teach her the ways of a warrior." She said. Stormypaw whirled her head around to glance at the black warrior, who smiled, as if expecting this. Rainstar must have spoken to her about this. All Stormypaw knew was that Moonscar was the best mentor, and best friend, that any cat could ever have. She grinned to her scarred mentor with happiness. Moonscar walked before her and their noses touched.

"Stormypaw! Thornpaw! Coalpaw! Jaggedpaw!"

Stormypaw lifted her head, bathing in the attention given to her. She gave a show-off smile and looked at her friends. Thornpaw was licking her chest, embarrassed, and Coalpaw was looking around egarly. Jaggedpaw seemed to look around shyly, often licking his paw as if it was no big deal. The other warriors stood up around them and approached the new apprentices.

"I can't believe you get to be my mentor!" Stormypaw burst out to Moonscar.

"Rainstar didn't think there was anyone else better." She said with a smile, licking her paw. "I hope you're teachable."

"Stormypaw? Teachable? Hah!" Coalpaw snorted, and Stormypaw grinned inwardly, knowing she was stubborn when it came to teaching.

"Well then maybe I'll have to bite her tail a few times to get her to follow directions." Moonscar joked. The other warriors were clouding around, congradulating the new apprentices. Stormypaw said 'thank you' over and over again as they talked.

She looked over to see her mother shining with pride. Stormypaw felt warmth spread through her chest at being praised by her mother, even if she hadn't even spoken yet. She looked over and saw sweet old Volepelt grinning at her. He had been like a father to her these past few moons, and they had become good friends.

But her heart tore when she saw him cough, and his body shake. He was getting older, and only StarClan knew how much life he had left in him. She spotted Shadowsong sitting outside of the den for the first time in a while. Volepelt probably got her to come outside for some fresh air. She was scanning over the crowd, until her eyes fell upon Stormypaw. Her eyes seemed to slightly widen, and Stormypaw cocked her head.

She padded over to Shadowsong. "Hi Shadowsong." She smiled. Shadowsong seemed to stare at her with wide eyes until she realized she had spoken.

"Hello, Stormypaw." She greeted softly, turning her head so she wouldn't stare at Stormypaw.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Congradulations." She gave a weak smile and then retreated to her den.

_Well that was odd. Even for Shadowsong. _

"So what will we get to do first?" She whirled around to Moonscar, who was approaching her from behind.

"Well, we need to collect some bedding right now. The old bedding is a bit damp from the rain last night."

Her tail slapped against the earth and her face fell. "But- couldn't we do some battle training? Or hunting moves?"

"Another time, Stormypaw. You have to first realize that clan duties are very important to keep our warriors healthy and safe."

"I know... but-"

"C'mon. Tomorrow we can do some hunting moves, it's starting to get cold and we need all the hunters we can get, but today we need fresh bedding."

Stormypaw considered for a moment, wishing she could do something more exciting for her first apprentice day. She was reminded of Bluestar's first day as an apprentice. _Whatever. You'll get to hunt tomorrow. _"Okay." She said, forcing a smile.

"Alright then. Follow me."

"Are Coalkit and- I mean Coalpaw and Thornpaw coming too?"

"No, they're going to learn to clean the elders ticks." Moonscar said, looking up. Stormypaw turned her head to see Coalpaw and Thornpaw walking across the clearing with mousebile in their jaws.

_Hah! I can't wait to rub it in. _She thought, knowing they would all laugh about it anyway. Stormypaw tried not to smile boastingly as she followed Moonscar out of the thorn tunnel and into the forest. She padded at her side, looking around at the forest.

"I wish I could see a tour of the forest." She said aloud.

"You already got to do that, remember? Be thankful I didn't collect you guys when I first spotted you." Stormypaw giggled at the rememberence of the week before. She padded onwards, facing the territory as the colorful autumn leaves swayed in the breeze.

"So, is this season when the clans start becoming angry at one another?" She asked openly. Moonscar peered down at her, wondering where she got this information. But she did not openly ask.

"Leaf-fall seems to be peaceful at part, but once the cold kills the trees the shortage of prey causes threats and accusitions to be thrown around. I only wish the clans could live in harmony." She sighed.

Stormypaw felt a pang, knowing how much she agreed with her. There had been war for constant moons in the books, and if only there could be some way for all to be right. "Me too."

She spotted Moonscar smile out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head. "I'm not as bad as I sound when it comes to learning, you know. Coalpaw was right, but i'm not that stubborn."

Moonscar laughed aloud, making Stormypaw jump a moment. After a few seconds of laughter, Moonscar looked down at her with whiskers twitching. "You sound like me when I became an apprentice. I was one of the most stubborn cats this clan had. It took my mentor day and night to get me to behave." Her eyes twinkled.

"Who was your mentor?" Stormypaw asked her wonderingly, blinking at her mentor.

Moonscar looked down at her and smiled with her answer. "Volepelt."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay... now they're apprentices lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and you have just been foreshadowed of the main plot XDD by the way, once I start getting into the gist of the plot, I'm thinking about uploading slower, just to leave you all on cliff hangers :3<strong>

**Well this was fun. I love coming on my email every day and seeing reviews for this story. I really appreciate them.**

**Thank you so much for reading, you all are so awesome. **

**~Stormy:D**


	13. Down the Border

Stormypaw yanwed as she exited the apprentices den. She shook her pelt of moss and glanced around the clearing with squinted eyes. The morning was bright and new. She padded to the fresh-kill pile for some breakfast.

"Stormypaw, I need you to come on a hunting patrol." Moonscar called to her.

Stormypaw was litterally about to take a bite of the squirrel under her paws. She closed her jaws and looked over with a sigh. "Okay." She called, getting up and nosing the squirrel back onto the pile. She turned and trotted to where Moonscar stood with Thornpaw and her mentor Stoneleaf. She bounced, her paws throwing up dirt on the camp ground.

Branchpaw was also there, sitting like the snob she was. She snorted in contempt and licked her paw. "Where's Treepelt?"

"You wounded him in training, remember?" Stoneleaf said, and Stormypaw could tell he was trying to keep his patience. "He's in the medicine den. You're coming with us today."

"This patrol is mostly apprentices." Thornpaw pointed out.

"It'll be alright. There's been easy prey lately."

"But it is getting colder, so keep your senses sharp." Moonscar pointed out, glancing down at the three apprentices. Stormypaw turned her head to hear pawsteps growing louder to them. She saw Shadepaw approaching. She stopped before them and turned her head to Moonscar.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I need to collect some marigold."

"Of course. Another apprentice to the bunch." Branchpaw hissed uner her breath sarcastically. "I can't wait to get away from these poor excuses for apprentices."

"Branchpaw." Stoneleaf hissed.

Shadepaw bristled her neck fur, as if wondering whether the retort was directed at her or not. But Stormypaw knew it mostly went towards her, from when she first fought her. She ruffled her pelt. "And I can't wait to get away from an annoying fox-heart." She muttered out loud.

"Stormypaw!" Moonscar hissed, and Stormypaw shut her mouth. "You can join us, Shadepaw."

"Let's get a move on." Stoneleaf said. "It should be good to train more apprentices at once. Maybe we'll stop by the training hollow and try a few tips on hunting. Shadepaw, we'll stop by your herb garden." He said with a nod, and she nodded back. Stormypaw glanced her way, and as if she saw Stormypaw, Shadepaw turned her head too. Stormypaw looked away from her clouded green eyes.

They walked out of the thorn tunnel in a group, and with four apprentices and three warriors, it seemed to look like a baby-sitting trip than a patrol. She didn't mind, she just wanted to get out of the camp for a while. Stormypaw scanned the dark forest around her, scenting for prey. She spotted scuffling in the undergrowth. She crouched down, but before she could leap she saw Thornpaw leap after it clumsily, and a mouse shot out of the leaves and broke through the roots.

Branchpaw tore after it, racing through the forest hastily. Stormypaw watched where her form had dissapeared, only to see Branchpaw re-appear with the mouse in her jaws.

Everyone looked at her with a smile of satisfaction. Then the attention went back to Thornpaw. "Thornpaw, what was that?" Stoneleaf said, sounding mortified.

Thornpaw shrunk in her fur. "Sorry... I just-"

Branchpaw buried the mouse with a twinkle of rotten amusement in her eyes. Her whiskers twitched, as if teasing Thornpaw. Thornpaw flattened her ears, feeling Branchpaw's stare.

"Always remember to crouch, and don't lose your patience. When hunting, stealth is our key. You are not a GrassClan cat. Not by blood anyway." Stoneleaf scolded lightly to his apprentice, and Thornpaw flicked her ears as she listened to the lecture. But Stormypaw's heart fluttered even at the name of GrassClan. This mysterious clan had always gone as a mystery to her, and she was always curious to hear about them.

"Yes, Stoneleaf." Thornpaw said, licking her chest, allowing Stormypaw to forget GrassClan for the moment.

"Now, let's get a move on." Moonscar said. "Good crouch, Stormypaw. If Thornpaw had let you catch it, you would have."

"Thanks." Stormypaw said to her mentor, flicking her ear. "So what border are we hunting by?"

"ForestClan. They've been jumpy lately, so if you see any of them, don't provoke them."

"I'll try not to."

"Let's go." Moonscar said, and the patrol took off again. They walked along the tree line until the pine trees broke off into regular trees. It reminded Stormypaw of ThunderClan territory, which was probably the source of ForestClan. She stopped at a strong scent and looked across, wondering if this was the border.

"Don't take another pawstep." Moonscar said. Stormypaw looked forward, then took a step backwards.

Shadepaw stood with the group, watching intently. Well, she wasn't _watching, _but she closed her eyes and swivled her ears back and fourth. "Hang on, I'm gonna get a mouse." She turned around, facing DarkClan territory. She leapt into the undergrowth as a mouse shot across the ForestClan border. She landed on it perfectly as it crossed into their territory, just killing it on their side. It was DarkClan prey now.

Suddenly a furious caterwhal errupted, and Stormypaw spun around. A black tom leapt forward, barreling into Shadepaw's side, and she let out a yowl. Stormypaw hissed and leaped on the black cat's back, digging her claws into his neck. "Let go of her, snake-breath!"

"Addereyes! Get back on this side of the border!" A white and gray she-cat yowled out commandingly. But Addereyes wasn't listening. He sank his fangs into Shadepaw's shoulder and she collapsed, looking defenseless. Stormypaw hooked her paw under Addereye's leg and caused him to trip over. She tore his underbelly, and a heavy dark brown paw swatted her aside. She let out a grunt and the world spun around her.

She landed on the ground and scrambled to her paws to see another unfamiliar cat grab Addereyes by his scruff and haul him back onto their side of the border. Shadepaw lay bleeding, and Thornpaw rushed to her side. Moonscar stepped forward, looking furious, with Stoneleaf beside her.

"What kind of treatury is this? Attacking a medicine cat? An apprentice medicine cat?" Moonscar hissed angrily, her claws unsheathing into the dirt. The black tom's eyes became slits.

"She stole prey! Prey-stealers will be dealt with by claws!" He rang out angrily.

"We caught it on our side of the border!" Branchpaw retorted angrily.

"That was ForestClan prey!" A tortishell tom yowled out. Stormypaw shook the dizziness from her head, and kept herself balanced.

"I wouldn't expect any different from half-clan cats." The white and gray she-cat. Stormypaw wondered who she was talking about. She turned her head to see Shadepaw's head lifted and her fur bristling. _Shadepaw is half-clan? _

"You rabbit-tailed idiots! Our clan is no more pure than yours!" Branchpaw hissed out, her eyes angry.

"Thornpaw." Stoneleaf whispered. Stormypaw watched from the corner of her eye as Thornpaw looked up. "Go get help."

"Yes, Stoneleaf." She whispered, and then snuck back through the undergrowth. Stormypaw heard her pawsteps fade off.

"At least our clan follows the code! We don't steal prey unless someone stole it first!" a smaller cat from the ForestClan side yelled out. The white and gray she-cat glared at the small cat.

"Silence Clawpaw!" She hissed, and the gray apprentice shrank.

"This is our prey and we're taking it back to feed our clan." Moonscar yowled out to the white and gray she-cat commandingly.

"Not if I have anything to do about it!"

Stormypaw bit her tounge from yelling out. Since it was already the first part of winter, prey had already begun to dissapear. Now the clans were becoming desperate already, as they were used to having their bellies full every night they fell asleep. She didn't know who this cat was, but from the way she stood commandingly, she could be a deputy, or a senior warrior. She looked at the white and gray she-cat in worry, almost half expecting what was going to happen next.

"ForestClan, attack!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed, and as you can see there will be more action in the next chapter. I'm thinking about changing the title, I just don't have a fondness for "Double Life" and feels it should be something more... unique. <strong>

**Thank you for your reviews, it means so much to me!**

**~Stormy:D**


	14. Border Battle

What was next was a blur. Stormypaw felt a heavy weight fall upon her side and she growled out angrily. She slit her attacker, and met the face of the ignorant apprentice, Clawpaw. He grabbed her ear and yanked it, drawing a notch and blood to seep. She flipped over and crushed him against the ground. She grasped his shoulder and pulled, but he batted at her with a heavy paw and drew blood under her eye.

_When will Thornpaw get here with back up? _Stormypaw thought worriedly. She bit his tail and he barreled her over. She grabbed his leg and used her back claws to tear the fur and skin apart. Blood splattered on her claws and she could honestly say, that she enjoyed this.

Fighting. This was what kept her blood rushing.

She bit his throat and yanked and he flipped over, his rear hitting Stormypaw in the jaw. She sidestepped in pain and he growled, clawing her neck. She fell onto the ground with her underbelly exposed, and her back claws in position. Without thinking, he leaped at her and landed on her back paws. She thrust her back legs forward, sending him flying into a tree. She scrambled to her paws, but not quick enough. The strong apprentice was back on his paws in an instant and charging.

She sidestepped and clawed his shoulder, and then felt spotted Shadepaw trying to get to her paws. Blood encased her neck. Addereyes was charging for the medicine cat apprentice. Stormypaw yowled and thrust Clawpaw away. She turned and ran forward, barreling into Addereyes' side.

"Shadepaw run!" Stormypaw yowled, letting her blood rush with the excitement of battle. She couldn't turn to see if Shadepaw had gone, she was fighting against Addereyes. Suddenly claws dug into her back and she yowled out, turning around. Clawpaw had joined now, and she was against two enemies. She ducked, and swept under Addereyes' paws. She tripped him, sending the black warrior falling, where he landed on top of Clawpaw, squishing him into the dirt. Stormypaw stiffled a laugh.

Addereyes got up first. He rang his claws forward, attempting to claw Stormypaw's eyes. Clawpaw seemed to be dizzily getting to his paws, clumsy from Addereyes falling on top of him.

Stormypaw dodged Addereyes' paws, and fell onto her side. Clawpaw leaped on her and sunk his fangs into her shoulder. She rolled, and then backed up against a tree. Addereyes and Clawpaw leapt at her.

A flash of orange and brown caught her eyes. She side-stepped involuntarily and saw Sunpaw battling against Addereyes. Stormypaw found her opporitunity and leapt at Clawpaw, while Addereyes was distracted. When she glanced around the battle area, she saw more cats. Back up had arrived. Thornpaw and Coalpaw were fighting side by side against a large dark brown warrior. Moonscar and Rainstar fought together against the white and gray she-cat.

But there were other cats she didn't recognize. Looked like ForestClan had gotten reinforcements as well. Stormypaw hooked her paw under Clawpaw's legs, making him fall over into the dirt. He grasped her side with his claws and pulled her into the mud. She hissed and shook her pelt of the mud, and while she was distracted he grasped her neck with his jaws. His fang sunk into her side and she yowled out, walking sideways and slamming his body into a tree. She saw him sink to the ground, blood streaked the tree as he lay in an unconcious lump. At least she thought he was unconcious.

She didn't have time to think before a tortishell tom leapt on her. She hissed and crouched down, making herself seem too small for him to latch onto. She rolled over and used her back claws on his belly. He hissed in her face, and the warrior seemed about three times her size.

She leaped up, but found herself on the ground once again when he tackled her. She felt helpless where she lay, yowling. She tried to turn to give him a good blow to his neck, but he kept her pinned down.

As fast as the weight was holding her down, it was removed. She pushed onto the ground with her paws to see Mistyshine hauling the cat off of Stormypaw. Looked like more than half of DarkClan had come for back-up, considering Mistyshine hadn't done any hunting or training while she was a queen. She had only become a warrior once again about a week ago.

Stormypaw turned to go around the battle to see if anyone needed help, when her paw splatted in blood. She withdrew and looked down at where Shadepaw had been bleeding. _She lost a lot of blood... I hope she's okay... _

Stormypaw circled the battle field, and then spotted Coalpaw pinned down by the large dusky dark gray warrior, and Thornpaw was a few paces away, struggling to get to her paws. Stormypaw shot forward and leapt onto the large cat. And he was _large. _His muscles rippled under his pelt as he swirled around. Stormypaw swung as he moved, latching onto his back by her claws.

He leaped and bucked, trying desperately to throw her off to get her into a position to properly fight. He finally just fell onto the ground on his back. Stormypaw let out a gasp of breath as she was squished against the mud. She caterwhauled and bit his pelt, but he didn't budge from his squishing. She couldn't breathe, and she suddenly felt a sense of terror.

Someone must have seen she needed help. She had been needing a lot of help in this battle for some reason, and she didn't want to make herself seem helpless. She hissed and bit his ear, dragging it backwards. His neck craned backwards in a way it shouldn't be bent, and he moved away. She had enough time to leap out of the way and land on her paws. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, and looked up at the large warrior uncertainly. She suddenly saw Coalpaw leap ontop of him, and Thornpaw nipping at his paws to get him to fall.

He twisted around, obviously not used to fighting such small cats. Sunpaw leapt in as well, grabbing him by the tail. He whipped his tail, sending Sunpaw flying. He landed awkwardly on his shoulder. Before Stormypaw could react, the large warrior barged over to her.

Mistyshine to the rescue once again. She leapt in front of the warrior before he could send a blow, and his claws ripped through her neck. She hissed and grasped his paw, spinning him onto the ground. He hissed and clawed her underbelly with his back claws. She swiped at his face and drew claw marks of blood.

Coalpaw rolled over and Thornpaw stopped Coalpaw before she ran into the briars. Once they were both back to their paws, and Stormypaw was ready to fight once again, The large warrior swiped a massive paw at Mistyshine.

Her pelt tore in half, blood sprinkling the air like rain.

Mistyshine's eyes grew wide and haunted.

And she fell to the ground.

"No!" Stormypaw yelled out.

The sky turned a dark purple, and the stars danced around in shillouets. Stormypaw reached her paw out desperately. Everything began to run in slow motion, and the sound of war drowned out of the surroundings. "Don't go..." Stormypaw whispered, her eyes already beginning to cloud and weep. She seemed to be floating, with no ground beneath her paws. She was reaching desperately, hoping to find a scrap of hope against what she had just endured. Her sobs were stuck in her throat.

The stars danced around Stormypaw, and her eyes closed, and a large sharp pain met her shoulder, which was odd because she didn't remember falling.

Her dizziness gave way to a tan rocky surface above her. When she blinked, she had to recollect what the heck just happened. The covers over her elbows were normal, and smoothe, and she panted where she lay for a few moments. Then her eyes grew wide.

"Mom!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, don't you love cliff hangers?<strong>

**I'm sorry that I might torture you a bit, and I'm sorry if you think this is a lame cliff hanger. But, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and thank you so much for your reviews.**

**Wow, two chapters in a day? Must be a record for me XD Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	15. A Grasp of Reality

**I'm a bit confused because I got no reviews for chapter 14, and I was wondering if anyone actually read that chapter XDD So if you haven't read chapter 14, I would advise you do so. (It's called Border Battle) Thanks again, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The stars were a common aspect to this place. That was why it's name was created due to the flower garden of stars that coated the sky. Even those who realm the path of the territory had stars shimmering from their pelts. There stood a tall white she-cat, her tail raised for attention as she stood at the edge of a ledge, overlooking the different pelt shades and colors. A black tom flicked his ear to the white she-cat, and she nodded their untold secret. The crowd around them sat patiently, waiting for the wise words of the she-cat with the pelt of snow.<p>

She put her paw to the ground, and before them was a camp with pinetrees surrounding it's area. "The DarkClan camp?" A toritshell she-cat spoke up. "What is their signifigance?"

"A cat was born to this clan, with the name of Stormypaw."

"I've seen this cat." The black tom said, standing as all eyes turned to him. "She's nothing out of the ordinary." He said to the she-cat.

"As I have thought as well, Darkeyes." She mewed, her eyes closing to concentrate. "But the daughter of my daughter is always important to me."

There was silence before all eyes turned to a moving form. "So you've called us here to gloat over your grand-daughter?" The gray tom hissed, swishing his tail.

"Of course not!" Her eyes flashed in anger. "There is something different about this she-cat." She swept her gaze across the clearing, and saw a gray and white tabby raise her nose in permission to speak. Once the she-cat nodded, the tabby stood.

"She's just like Coalpaw and Thornpaw." Said the gray and white tabby she-cat, blinking her amber eyes. "The only odd one out is Jaggedpaw."

"What scares me is their knowledge, not how they act." The she-cat went on, nodding to the gray and white tabby.

"If all three of them have knowledge, why do you point out Stormypaw as an individual?" Darkeyes blinked.

"I do not know. Something about her... It just strikes me as unique and important. should I walk in her dreams?"

"I wouldn't, Snowfeather." Darkeyes mewed calmly. "She's only an apprentice. And we do not know that there is anything special about her at all."

Snowfeather sighed, her blue eyes blinking open again. "She seems to be very curious to the importance of GrassClan."

"As she was a kit, yes. All kits are into stories of ancient Clans. What is the problem with this?" A brown she-cat asked, her black paws tingling in the dirt to get on with this. She saw no importance to this meeting that had to have been held at sunset. The stars glimmered from her pelt and shed into the sky, and her amber eyes blinked in curiosity and anxiety. Snowfeather shook her head, trying to find evidence of her find. She recollected her thoughts, then spoke again.

"She seems... she seems her importance with GrassClan is more than she realizes."

"I do not see this." Darkeyes mewed, scratching his ear with his hind leg. "You've lost my attention."

"I don't know how any of you could be so blind to her..." She trailed off, staring at the she-cat as she lay on the ground in her vision. "Have none of you noticed that no one told her about the moors? She just came out and asked?"

"So she used common sense. What's the big deal?" The brown she-cat asked.

"She seemed to know there was something off when there wasn't a clan that lived in the moors."

Darkeyes yawned, his ears twitching. "Snowfeather... I don't know what you're getting at. But it's almost sundown and I would like to rest. Stormypaw will become a well-trained apprentice of the clan, and live as any normal warrior would, as would Coalpaw and Thornpaw. I don't see your importance in them."

With that, he got up and stalked into the stars, his tail swishing tiredly. A silence fell upon the area, and Snowfeather's eyes remained where her mate had dissapeared. Then, one by one the cats around her slowly rose to their paws and stalked away. At last, the gray and white tabby she-cat nodded her head to Snowfeather as she stood.

"I'm sorry Snowfeather. But none of us see what you see." She mewed softly before turning and strolling down the path to StarClan camp. Snowfeather remained, looking at the image of Stormypaw's unconcious body in the ground. She stared for a long time, her eyes becoming tired as the moon began to rise in the sky.

Her eyes blinked, and then widened.

_"Once the wind has passed it's time, and the darkness fades to light. The forest withers and falls and the water's fate to dry. the Storm will be called for unity among all..."_

* * *

><p><em>"Mom!"<em>

Stephanie threw the covers aside, her legs swinging off her bed. She took two giant steps towards her door and swung it open, letting it hit the wall in her room.

Her brother opened his door in alarm. "What's the problem?"

She grabbed him by his pajama shirt collar and hauled him through the hallway, as he yelled in defiance. "Let me go, Stephanie! What on earth are you doing?" He yelled, seeming afraid by her sudden actions. She ran through the living room, as he tried to pull in the other direction. She didn't even hear his protests. She crossed the kitchen and slid across the tile floor, finally releasing Jacob's collar.

"What on earth is your problem?" He snapped angrily, but her eyes faced her mother's bedroom door. She grasped her mother's door knob with force and swung it aside, letting it hit the wall. She flung herself into the dark room and ran to her mother's side.

"Mom! Mom!" She yelled desperately. She grabbed the covers and threw them aside. Her mother lay peacefully, and her skin was cold.

"Call 911!" Stephanie said to her brother, who stood in shock, staring at his mother.

"_Now!" _Stephanie yelled, shoving him in the shoulder. He returned to reality and raced out of the door and to the phone. She heard the three digets being punched as she violently tried to shake her mother awake. "Mom? Mom please you have to wake up!"

"H-Hello, I- I- my mom-" Jacob started, pulling a blank of what to say. Stephanie growled and yanked the phone from his ear.

"Hello? My mom, she's in her bed but I think she's dead!" She said worriedly, but before she could say more, Jacob yanked it back.

"I can talk on the phone!" He yelled, and Stephanie heard the muffled voices in the phone.

"You idiot!" She reached over to yank the phone from him. He yanked it back and held it to his ear and backed away. Stephanie yelled angrily, and then turned back to her mother. She gulped, and tried to remember her health class. CPR?

Stephanie gasped when she drew the covers away from her mother's neck. She saw a clean gash, with blood silently spilling. Like the mark of a claw.

"Oh my gosh." She murmered, her eyes closing. "Oh my gosh..." The room began spinning, and she backed up until her back flattened itself against the wall.

"There's an ambulance coming." Her brother walked back into the room in a rush, joining her side. "They don't-"

He froze when he saw the blood on his mother's neck.

"What- the heck- happened." He said, his hands flying to his mouth.

_This can't be happening. God, why have you done this? _he turned to her brother, and saw him beginning to weep. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, and he bent his head onto her shoulder. They stood there, weeping, knowing there was no way they'd ever see their mother again. They rocked slowly back and fourth, crying in each others arms, and Stephanie held her arms protectively around her little brother's shoulders.

And the worst part was Stephanie knew exactly how it happened.

But she could never speak a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, This was honestly fun to write. I like writing chapters that are exhilerating and rushing.<strong>

**You still haven't gotten a full spiel of the plot yet XDD This was only an intro, but I wanted you guys to see background before I actually brought in the plot prophecy. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	16. Dreaming in a Dream

What now?

Stephanie sat sideways in an uncomfortable chair made of purple... something. She didn't really care at the moment. She didn't know where she was, or why she was here. Her brother sat beside her in an adjacent chair, with his head in his hands. She sighed and put her hand on his back. He shrugged it away, and she pulled it back.

Police officers had adressed the two children, and they had no other choice than to put them in an orphanage. Stephanie hit her head against the wall behind her, and her eyes drooped. She didn't know all the details she was told, for she zoned out most the time, worrying about her mother

_The shock for my mother's death won't come until a few days... _She remembered, reading this from a book before. She closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell into a deep needed sleep.

She gasped, and awoke, laying on her side.

"Good you're awake." She heard a familiar voice. She craned her neck to see Sagewhisker. "I was beginning to think something was wrong." She was laying on her side in her own nest, and most likely just woke up by Stormypaw's noise.

It was dark outside. Stormypaw was never awake during the dark, for she would have been in the real world at this time. "Where's mom?" She dared to ask, then shook her head when Sagewhisker didn't answer. Her heart knotted up and she felt sick.

"I'm sorry, Stormypaw." She said. "Here, take this." She pushed a few leaves in front of Stormypaw. She sniffed them.

"What are they?"

"Thyme."

_Thyme for shock. Right. _She absently ate the leaves, her mind drifting on other things. She looked around the den. "Am I allowed to leave?"

"Now that you're awake I suppose so." Sagewhisker mewed.

"Why did I black out?" Stormypaw asked Sagewhisker, a bit confused at this, though right now she could care less.

"Shock, I suppose. But you'll be fine." She nudged Stormypaw in the shoulder. "Go on back to the apprentices den." She mewed. Stormypaw sighed and lifted herself out of the nest, shaking the moss from her fur. She looked at Sagewhisker, seeing sympathy in her eyes for Stormypaw. Suddenly, Stormypaw remembered a question she had yet to have an answer too.

"Sagewhisker? Is Shadepaw half-clan?" She whispered, her eyes drifting to the sleeping apprentice. She had cobwebs around her neck from where Addereyes had bit her. She must have been sound asleep with poppyseeds, for Stormypaw would have suspected her to awake by now.

Sagewhisker looked at her apprentice a moment, then nodded silently. "She's Blueshine's only kit. Blueshine was a kit of GrassClan."

Stormypaw nodded, making sense of this. "Okay." She put a paw in front of the other, and slowly dragged her tail outside. Sagewhisker watched her the whole way outside the den. When Stormypaw turned her head halfway across the camp, Sagewhisker had turned around back into her nest. Stormypaw closed her eyes, and waited a few moments as the wind picked up and ruffled her fur. She swished her tail, and then dragged her paws to the left, away from the apprentices den.

She stalked towards the elder's den, needing guidence from Volepelt. He was always there for her. She nosed the moss away from the den's entrance and opened her eyes. She waited a moment for the darkness to adjust for her sight, and then spotted the brown cat sleeping in the corner of the den.

"Volepelt?" She whispered, wakling towards his slowly breathing form. He jumped in slight surprise, and then coughed. He turned his head and showed a weak smile.

"Hello, Stormypaw." He said tiredly. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to interupt your sleep." Stormypaw whispered, walking over and sitting beside him. "But... I don't know what to do. Mom's - Mom's dead... I..."

He nodded and slowly licked the top of her forhead like a father would. This made her wish she had a father. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this at such a young age, Stormypaw." He choked out. "But, there's only one cat that can heal you. That's yourself. Life is only the moment. Lives will come and go, and you have to understand that what happened was a part of life. But, you need to stay strong my friend." He coughed, his body shaking. Stormypaw frowned at his sickly figure. He was getting thinner, and she felt sorry for the old cat.

He smiled shakily at her. "Don't look so sad, dear. I'm old, and my time is almost up here. I've enjoyed spending time with a cat like you, and I hope you enjoyed my company." He coughed again.

Stormypaw forced a smile, knowing he wouldn't want her to mourn for his life. "Thank you for always being there, Volepelt."

He nodded with a weak smile. "Now go catch up on some sleep, you'll need some." He flicked her lightly with his tail, and she stood up with a nod. She turned and crawled around Shadowsong's sleeping form, and pulled herself out of the den with a swish of moss. She looked around the clearing before coming outside.

She spotted a cat on patrol. She squinted her eyes and spotted Cloverseed. Cloverseed was a senior warrior, most likely soon going to join the elders den in a few moons. Stormypaw approached the cat absently, blinking away the moonlight. Before she reached her she stopped, and realized that Volepelt was right. She was exhausted. She turned and trotted across the camp to the apprentices den. She looked up at the stars one time before crawling into the darkness. She curled up in her cold nest and closed her eyes.

_"Once the wind has passed it's time, and the darkness fades to light. The forest withers and falls and the water's fate to dry. The Storm will be called for unity among all..."_

_"What?"_

_Stormypaw awoke. It's been a long time since she'd had a regular dream. She was floating, her paws slowly churning as if she was treading water. She spotted a snowy white she-cat looking down at the ground. The she-cat did not see Stormypaw. Instead, she rose and took off into the undergrowth._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" Stormypaw yelled. She took off after her, her eyes wide with fear. The forest around her glittered with stars, and whenever her paw treaded onto the ground it kicked up lights like fireflies. She squeezed through the underbrush._

_"Darkeyes! Silverclaw! It is true!"_

_"What is true?" Stormypaw yelled._

_"Leopardleg! Flamefall?" The she-cat yelled out. She stopped suddenly, making Stormypaw almost run into her rear. She stopped on her paws and looked at what the white she-cat was looking at._

_"Darkeyes! There's been-"_

_"A prophecy. I know." A black tom blinked, his tail flicking. Neither knew of Stormypaw's presence. _

_"What will we do?" She asked worriedly, walking forward._

_"For now, we wait, Snowfeather." He said comfortingly. The snowy she-cat blinked softly, upset and confused by something._

_"Wait for what? What prophecy?" Stormypaw yelled out. Suddenly the scenery melted around her and darkness was forced upon her. Her eyes flickered side to side in fear and confusion. "Hello? Anyone? What prophecy?" _

_"The Storm will call for unity among all..."_

_"What is that supposed to mean? What prophecy is this?" She yelled out. The echoing voice did not answer._

"What prophecy?" She muttered, her eyes squeezing closed.

"Stephanie wake up."

Stephanie blinked, finding herself in her chair once again. Her butt hurt from the uncomfortable seat, and she groaned and turned her head. Her brother was shaking her awake. "What?" She asked tiredly, her hair falling in front of her forest green eyes. She felt exhausted.

"It's time to go..." He said softly, brushing the hair from her face. "They're taking us to the orphanage."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Another awesome chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. <strong>

**I cannot wait for the actual plot to be revealed. lol, 16 chapters of build up. Yall are getting anxious aren't ya? XD Enjoy, and please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	17. Battle Training

"Stormypaw."

_Leave me alone._

"Stormypaw."

Stormypaw groaned. It was a tom's voice. Probably Mousepaw. She shifted away. "What do you want, fox-brain."

There was a silence. She opened one eye to see the ginger pelt of Sunpaw standing over her. He looked slightly hurt. She hissed under her breath for making such a stupid mistake. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." She shook the moss from her pelt and lifted herself up tiredly.

He twitched his ear. "Moonscar's taking you battle training with me and Moondust." He said, licking his chest as if to hide something. Probably still hurt from her insult. She cocked her head.

"No breakfast?"

"You would've had breakfast if you had woken up earlier." He coyed, twitching his whiskers and lifting his head.

_Well sorry, but I have trouble sleeping at night at the orphanage. _She wanted to snap irritably. The sun was already above the ground and she flicked her tail. "Alright. Lead the way." She sighed. Sunpaw turned and climbed out of the den with her behind him. They traveled under the sunlight over to where the black and gray she-cats were standing. They glanced down at the apprentices.

"Let's go on to the training hollow while the morning is still fresh." Moondust said with a yawn.

"I agree." Moonscar said, standing up and turning. Stormypaw glanced at the she-cats.

"Is this going to get confusing with two mentors who both start with 'moon?'" Stormypaw glanced at Sunpaw. Sunpaw stiffled a _mrrow_ of laughter as he followed the mentors.

"Maybe." He laughed quietly.

"Can we hunt on the way?" Stormypaw spoke up, and Moonscar turned her head. She seemed to hesitate.

"If you spot anything, go ahead." She mewed, turning back to the trail. Stormypaw nodded and turned to Sunpaw.

"Have you been feeling any better?" He asked her in sympathy. Stormypaw flattened her ears. Why did he have to bring it up?

"I was until you brought it up again." She snapped angrily, and he widened his eyes.

"No- I didn't mean- to- Sorry..." He ducked his head, following the mentors. Stormypaw looked away from him, her eyes watching where her paws were being placed. She wanted ever so desperately for her mother to return to her. She missed her so much. She hated the stupid orphanage. She wanted to go home. Tiffany and Caroline tried to convince their mother into letting her stay with them, but her mother said that however much she wanted to help she couldn't adopt another child. Stormypaw understood that, she wouldn't want to be a burden.

School was very confusing to her, but all she knew was that she could no longer go to public school. She was going to be homeschooled in the orphanage from now on. It urked her greatly.

But she didn't want to even think about that orphanage any longer. She flicked her ear and focused on the trail ahead.

"There's a squirrel." Sunpaw whispered, pointing his nose. "Wanna catch it?"

He must have been trying to make up for making her mad. Well it wasn't working. "If you're so sharp why don't you catch it." He stopped and she walked onwards, her ears pinned downwards. She didn't turn around but after a few seconds she heard his pawsteps picking up once again, dragging in the dirt. She should've apologized for being so rude, but she couldn't find it on her tounge to speak out yet. She'll talk to him later.

Then again, training while mad at each other can end in blood. She slowed down until she fell into step with him. She felt a lump in her throat but tried to clear it away. "I'm sorry alright?" Her voice accidentally quivered. She swallowed and licked her chest. "I'm just not in the best mood."

"I know. I shouldn't be provoking you." His eyes glittered sadly.

"You're fine, Sunpaw." She lifted her head. "I just don't feel like talking right now."

"I'll respect that." He mewed, avoiding her eyes. She sighed and padded onwards.

"You two alright back there?" Moondust turned her head.

"Yes, Moondust." They said at the same time. She cocked her head then turned it back around a bit suspiciously. The training hollow came into view and they fanned out.

"Alright." Moonscar started, facing the apprentices. "We're going to test your skills with a cat with the same skills, and around the same age. Sunpaw, I understand your older, but Stormypaw has been good with her training, so I'd say you both are about the same."

"You'll each start at each end of the training hollow." Moondust started. "Whoever can pin the other down and land their paw on their belly wins."

Sunpaw and Stormypaw nodded and seperated to each end of the training hollow. Stormypaw turned and her tail scratched the ground. She faced the ginger apprentice across the hollow. She crouched down, and he copied.

"Begin." Moonscar said as she rested onto a large stone next to Moondust. Stormypaw leaped first and Sunpaw side-stepped. He landed a soft paw onto her shoulder and she flipped around, kicking him in the side. She barreled him over and he wriggled from her grasp. He grabbed her paw and flipped her over. She fell on her side and she waited for him to leap. When it didn't come, she jumped up and rounded a paw at his shoulder. He fell over and as slow as he was, She jumped on him and put a paw on his belly.

"Stormypaw wins." Moondust mewed.

"You let me win!" Stormypaw hissed.

"No I didn't!" He claimed.

"Yes you did!" She growled, stepping off him. Her neck fur bristled.

"Hey you two, break it up!" Moonscar leaped off the rock and batted Stormypaw a blow in the shoulder. Stormypaw fell away from Sunpaw and scrambled to her paws. "What was that about?" She turned to stand in front of Stormypaw. She couldn't see Sunpaw or Moondust.

"He let me win." She hissed. Moonscar flicked her ear, her gaze calm.

"Stormypaw, don't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"Sunpaw likes you." Moonscar smiled, lowering her voice so no one else could hear. Stormypaw caught Moondust and Sunpaw leaving the training hollow.

"He what?" She didn't believe it.

"You haven't noticed?"

"No, because he doesn't like me that way." Stormypaw hissed, twitching her tail irritably. Moonscar raised her eyebrows.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Because I don't want to be in a relationship right now." A week ago, she would have jumped to any boy that liked her. Now, it felt like nothing really mattered anymore. Moonscar sighed again.

"I think if you gave him a chance you'd really like him." She mewed, turning to leave. Stormypaw hissed under her breath and followed her mentor. Moonscar turned again. "Oh, and Rainstar wants you to attend the gathering tomorrow. Your first gathering."

_Gee... How come it took so long for a gathering? _She wanted to wonder. She most likely was born merely a few days after a gathering, leaving a whole moon before she could attend one. She got up and followed Moonscar back to camp, trying to get her mind off of Sunpaw. She didn't want to give him a chance. She didn't want to like him. She just wanted to focus on becoming a warrior. It was now probably the only joy in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the tad delay of my usual uploading, I was on a camping trip for a few days. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope your enjoying the story so far.<strong>

**Please review, your reviews mean soooo much to me.**

**~Stormy:D**


	18. Young Love and Heart Break

Stormypaw padded on with the group of cats at her side. They all looked forward intensely, their eyes glittering in the moonlight. When Stormypaw turned her head, she spotted Sunpaw's ginger pelt beside her. He looked shy, and a bit worried she'd notice he was walking beside her.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." He replied, turning his head. Stormypaw turned her head and looked forward once again. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his mouth slightly open, but then closed it as if deciding not to speak. She flicked her ear and turned to the left to see Moonscar padding beside her. Thornpaw and Coalpaw ran up to Stormypaw's sides, cutting Sunpaw and Moonscar off. Sunpaw turned his head in surprise as Coalpaw ran inbetween them.

Stormypaw looked at them. "Hey guys."

"I miss you so much, Steph." Thornpaw started with a whisper. "I can't believe you aren't going to our school anymore."

"It sucks." Coalpaw agreed. Sunpaw cocked his head in pure confusion and Stormypaw glared at the twins, then motioned her eyes to Sunpaw's listening ear. They both froze.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He whispered. Stormypaw shook her head.

"Nothing. Just... Just a joke."

"What's school?" He whispered.

"A- A word we made up." Thornpaw mewed.

"What does it mean?"

"Uhhhh..." Stormypaw started.

"It's a type of bird!" Coalpaw leaped in. Stormypaw and Thornpaw stared at her.

"Okay... it's a bird..." Thornpaw looked at Coalpaw, and Coalpaw shifted with a shrug.

"Which typ-"

"Oh look, we're almost at the highstones. See you later Sunpaw." Stormypaw padded faster, followed by her friends. She breathed out as she padded quickly, her heart racing.

"That was close." Coalpaw took a backwards glance at Sunpaw.

"A bird? Really?" Thornpaw glared at Coalpaw.

Coalpaw turned. "it was the first thing that came into my mind!" She mewed defensively. The warriors around them were oblivious to their conversations, and Stormypaw was thankful for it. She turned to her friends with sorrowful eyes.

"I wish we could spend more time. I hate the stupid orphanage. I wish I never woke up back in my life."

"Don't say that!" Thornpaw gasped.

"Well it's how I feel. I wish I could live here forever. At least I can talk to you guys here." She mewed sadly, blinking. Her face was turned to her friends, so that when the group stopped she ran into Ashfeather. The warrior turned her head and flicked her ear.

"Watch where you're putting your paws." She snapped.

Stormypaw ducked her head. "Sorry."

Ashfeather sniffed and turned back around. Stormypaw glanced around her to see Rainstar halted at the edge of a ledge. "Why did we stop?" She whispered. Her friends shrugged.

Stormypaw jumped at a familiar voice. "Highstones is down the ledge."

"Sunpaw? How much did you hear?" She whispered desperately.

"Everything." He mewed, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about? What's an orphanage? What life?" He whispered.

"You weren't suppos-"

"Let's go." Rainstar's signal sent warriors running onwards. Stormypaw hissed in anger and took off after the group with Sunpaw at her side.

"Forget everything I said. You wouldn't understand."

"But I want-"

She raced ahead of him, ignoring his words. She ran alongside the warriors and her paws felt the grass of a field. She turned her head and looked around a large field. It was crowded with other cats. She looked at all the pelt colors and shades in admiration. It was cool. When Rainstar spoke beside her, she jumped in surprise.

"Looks like WaterClan is here. ForestClan better hurry up." Rainstar muttered, walking ahead. Stormypaw shook her pelt, mad at herself for being so jumpy. She walked forward, and then saw Coalpaw and Thornpaw join her sides. She scanned the field.

"Who should we talk to first?" Coalpaw mewed.

"There's a few apprentices-" Stormypaw started.

"Oh look. New fresh-meat."

The three apprentices flipped around to see a large dark gray tom. He was standing tall and proud, with a deep voice. "Who you calling fresh-meat?" Coalpaw growled.

"You little kits. How's your training going?" He asked with a smirk.

Stormypaw flicked her ear. "Your suggesting we're kits in training?" She muttered.

"You do look mighty small for six moons."

"I'm almost seven moons, thank you very much." Stormypaw scoffed.

"Well pardon me." He raised his eye brows. "Think your tough don't you?"

"I could beat you any day, flea-breath." She hissed. He laughed.

"Mighty courageous to challenge someone bigger and stronger than you." He coyed. Stormypaw growled.

"Silentstar, come on. We should start soon." A large black tom mewed. The dark gray tom turned his head and Stormypaw's jaw dropped.

"Nice to meet you kits, see you in battle." He scoffed as he turned and padded towards the Highstone.

"Stormypaw, you just insulted a leader." Coalpaw mewed with a dropped jaw.

"You challenged him too..." Thornpaw added.

Stormypaw closed her dropped jaw and looked around the clearing. "He knows I didn't mean it." She said, trying to calm down. "Let's just go talk to the apprentices over there." She mewed, pointing to a few young apprentices sitting in a group. She started to pad over to them, and her friends followed. A gray tom, a silver she-cat, and a dark gray tom sat amongst themselves facing a black and white tom.

"Your so lucky, Ravenwing." One was saying.

"It won't be long before you all become warriors too." He said with a smile. Stormypaw padded over until they all turned their heads.

"Hello." Stormypaw mewed.

"Hi." The silver she-cat said kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Thornpaw." Thornpaw said first. "This is Stormypaw and Coalpaw." Stormypaw narrowed her eyes and turned her head, wishing she could've introduced herself.

"Well I'm Streampaw. These are my brothers, Stonepaw, Bluepaw, and Ravenwing." She mewed, introducing the group. Stormypaw looked at the black and white tom in confusion.

"How come he has a warrior name and you guys don't?" She asked.

"He saved us from a flood by getting the idea to dig a trench around the camp to protect us. Silentstar awarded him by giving him his warrior name."

"Wow." Stormypaw mewed. "Nice thinking." She nodded her head. Ravenwing smiled with pride.

"Look, here come ForestClan. At last." Bluepaw mewed with an eye roll. Stormypaw turned her head and saw the white and gray she-cat in front of a group of warriors. Stormypaw froze, recognizing the front she-cat from the battle.

"The leader was at the border battle?" Stormypaw whispered to Thornpaw. Thornpaw lifted her gaze and her eyes slightly widened.

"We seem to be having trouble with leaders these days." She murmered. Stormypaw turned her head to see a silver she-cat that looked much like Streampaw approach the apprentices. Streampaw looked up at the she-cat, followed by her brothers.

"How about you all sit with me?" She mewed.

"Okay, Riverrush." Bluepaw mewed. The four got to their paws and followed the she-cat to an empty spot.

"I'll bet that's their mother." Stormypaw muttered, recieving a nod from Thornpaw and Coalpaw. The three apprentices turned to look for an empty spot. As Stormypaw scanned the clearing, she spotted a ginger pelt flashing in the moonlight, his amber eyes faced towards her.

"Come sit with me, Stormypaw." He smiled.

Stormypaw hesitated. Her friends urged her on. "Go ahead, Stormypaw."

"But I want to be with you guys when they call our names." Stormypaw replied, blinking. She turned her head back to Sunpaw. "Maybe another time." She mewed back to him. His face fell and he blinked. "I just want to be with my friends when Rainstar calls us."

He slowly nodded. "Okay." He said sadly and turned back.

"Well gee, Stephanie the heart-breaker." Thornpaw muttered. Stormypaw shrugged and followed her friends to an open spot where they sat. Their eyes faced upwards as the leaders stood for the gathering to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say, so uh. Enjoy and please review :)<strong>

**~Stormy:D**


	19. The Evil Omen

Eyes were closed.

Breathing slowed.

And that was when the vision started.

Snowfeather blinked and turned to Darkeyes. "I knew something was special about this cat." She mewed to him with narrowed eyes. She flicked her starry tail and sweeped her eyes around. Her tone was matter-of-fact. She glared at Darkeyes, then her gaze sweeped to the cats that surrounded them. She searched their faces for anything.

"I know, I know." Darkeyes mewed, shaking his fur. He licked his paw and turned to face Snowfeather once more. "We need to do something about it soon, yet we have no pure knowledge to why-"

"Wait!" A cat's voice hissed, intterupting his sentence. Snowfeather whipped her head around to the brown she-cat, and dozens of eyes flickered towards her, their faint glow resting among their faces. Snowfeather's blue eyes were widest.

"What is it, Leopardleg?" She mewed desperately

The brown she-cat's eyes were wary. She looked around, jumpy and wild-eyed. She leaped to her paws and stared into the water that they rested beside. Her gaze searched the water desperately to find what she had sensed. "A cat... brown... amber-eyed. He is coming." She murmered, her black-masked eyes blinked unsteadiy.

Snowfeather joined her side and gazed at the shape in the water. It was a lithe and well-muscled tom. He was traveling in the grasses, and looked side to side as if studying the landscape. His body was skinny, but strong. "He is not a warrior of the Clans, though his body is of the strength of a new warrior. He is searching for something." She concluded, gazing at his handsome features. She studied this cat, trying to find his importance. "Darkeyes, come look." She mewed, looking up once again. Darkeyes lifted himself and joined her side.

"He looks stronger than a longer or rouge. Maybe an ally cat?" He suggested.

"He bears no markings of one, though it is possible." Leopardleg mewed, gazing at him. "Do you think he is important? Why else would we have been shown such a cat?"

"Right now, we cannot risk it. Let him travel to the Clans, and we will see his reason." Snowfeather suggested, nodding her head to the others. She recieved the nods in return. "Everyone, keep your eyes close on this tom." She mewed strongly. "He may be important to the clans."

The silver cat who had been silent for so long flicked her ear. Snowfeather turned once again. "The Clans are about to face something great, and all we can come up with is a stubborn apprentice and a rouge? This doesn't make any sense." Silverclaw mewed, licking her paw.

Snowfeather sighed tiredly. "I know. Perhaps this suggests that nothing is coming soon-"

Leopardleg stiffened.

"What is it?"

"I sense... a pair of green eyes... they are not one of us. We are being watched."

The vision faded into a dull gray, only to materialize into the different shades and pelts of the surrounding cats.

Stormypaw gasped.

"What is it?" Thornpaw whispered, and Stormypaw jumped. She turned to her friends, wanting to spill what she had just witnessed.

"A cat... A cat is coming..." She whispered. Before either could question her, Silentstar rose to begin the gathering.

"I will begin." He mewed. "Prey is well, the water level has risen due to the rain, though our camp is safe due to a newly made warrior, Ravenwing. Ravenwing has saved us by protecting our camp from the floods, and recieved his warrior name for his honor."

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" The clans chanted. Stormypaw glared at the ground, obviously lost in thought of what she had witnessed. Thornpaw shoved her.

"Aren't you going to cheer for Ravenwing? What cat are you talking about?"

_I can't just forget what I saw. A cat is coming, and he's going to be nothing but trouble. The prophecy I heard before, I think it's about me... _She thought to herself, her eyes unfocused as she glared at the ground. "I'll tell you later." She whispered, not moving her head.

Silentstar waited until the chanting died down. "We also have a new litter in our clan, Graybird's kits. Our Clan is strong and well, leaf-bare is not a challenge for us." He mewed finally, recieving yowls of joy from WaterClan. Coalpaw scoffed.

"Silentstar's weird. One moment he's making fun of apprentices, next he's-"

"Being what any leader would be." Thornpaw interrupted. "He's just a bit prideful, that's all."

"I thought ShadowClan was supposed to be the prideful clan. Isn't DarkClan based off of ShadowClan?" Coalpaw asked.

"Leopardstar was always prideful." Thornpaw pointed out.

"True."

Stormypaw barely listened. She was busy thinking. _Somethings coming. If that prophecy is really about me, then I have to stop it. _She thought. _That's a lot of pressure. _

"Stormypaw. Wake up." Thornpaw whispered, shaking Stormypaw of her thoughts. "It's Rainstar's turn."

Stormypaw looked up to see Rainstar pad up to the front of the highstones. She scanned the area with her blue eyes and then spoke. "Prey has been good to us for the first parts of Leaf-bare." She began. "Including welcoming us with new apprentices. Coalpaw, Thornpaw, Stormypaw, and Jaggedpaw."

The warriors turned and smiled at the new apprentices, muttering warm welcomes. Stormypaw couldn't wait until she became a warrior and they would chant her name. She smiled with pride next to her friends, trying to stay focused on what was going on. Stormypaw spotted Jaggedpaw sitting next to Mousepaw. She narrowed her eyes. Jaggedpaw was becoming friends with Mousepaw? That can't be good.

Then again, this isn't real life. They are the only tom-apprentices at the moment besides quiet Sunpaw. She didn't have to worry about her brother's social life when she had her own to worry about. She looked back up at the highrock.

Rainstar nodded and turned. "Go right ahead Echostar." She mewed, dipping her head. _Huh. So that's her name._

Echostar rose to the edge of the highstone and raised her head. "ForestClan is doing well. Prey has been plentiful, though some Clans may think otherwise." She landed a gaze on Rainstar. "DarkClan are prey-stealers!"

Rainstar hissed and rose to her paws. She hissed for a few seconds, gathering words to use in defense. "False accusation! Our medicine cat apprentice caught that mouse once it crossed the border onto our side!"

"Even blind cats needs to be taught where the border was. Addereyes reported it had not crossed the border yet, and your apprentice caught it on their side." She hissed.

"It was on our side, it was DarkClan prey!" Mousepaw yowled out. As he had not realized where his place was, a warrior sitting nearby whipped him in the rear with her tail to put him back down. He should keep his mouth shut.

"DarkClan are nothing but Fox-hearted shadow huggers!"

"Shadow huggers?"

"Mangy frog-eaters!"

The yowling spread across the gathering. Stormypaw looked around, eyes wide and confused. And then cats began to look up.

"StarClan is angry!" One cat yowled out, and dozens of heads flew to the sky at once, including Stormypaw's. The clouds were nearing the moon, and the peaks began to cover the bright white light. Stormypaw blinked uncertainly, dropping her voice.

"Maybe their not angry..." Stormypaw muttered to herself, her green eyes flashing the cloud's luminous glow. "Maybe it's an omen of what is to come."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really sorry for the delay of things, I was at a church retreat XD I made this the same day as the last chapter, and just forgot to post it before I left XD... so, things are starting to (FINALLY) pick up, but just barely, I mean, next chapter is when things start becoming awesomeish. I know I keep saying that, just bare with me here.<strong>

**Enjoy, and please review! **

**~Stormy:D**


	20. The Revelation

The sky was dark with clouds, and rain had been showering the misty air the best part of the morning. Stormypaw tiredly got to her paws. Her real life, was nothing more than her dream any more. Nothing happened there anymore but wake up, eat, play some, homeschool work, and repeat. Nothing was left but here.

This was her home now.

The sleeping sounds of tired warriors filled the camp, and their whiskers twitched with their dreams. They were softly dreaming, and Stormypaw could not sleep. She did not want to wake up in her real life, nor did she feel like doing so. But she knew she would have to sleep sometime.

Not all warriors were sound asleep. Some roamed outside the camp in the rain. The Clan's newest kits, Featherkit, Briarkit, and Cloudkit were looking out of the nursery at the rain. Blueshine sat in the den, watching her newest kits. Stormypaw wished she could have seen Blueshine give birth, but she started right after the cats left for the gathering. At least Sagewhisker had expected this, and remained behind to help her give birth. Now that Sunpaw's mentor was in the nursery, his new mentor was Redclaw. These kits were the brothers and sister of Shadepaw.

Briarkit curled his tail and watched the rain splatter the ground. The week-old kit was getting stronger, and was like a leader to his litter. "C'mon." He was whispering. "Let's go outside in the rain."

"You will do no such thing." Blueshine mewed, causing the kits to step back, obviously unaware of their mother's careful eyes.

"But we want to go play in the rain!" Cloudkit mewed her soft voice. Stormypaw slightly chuckled, feeling lightened in her heart from watching such innocent kits.

"You don't want to get a cold, now come back here."

"Yes mama." Featherkit sighed and turned his head and retreated to the darkness of the den. Stormypaw watched the kits retreat and then turned around, letting her paws drag her.

She dragged her paws to the medicine cat's den. She had a belly-ache. She brushed the moss aside to see Shadepaw organizing the herbs. There was still a long scar on her throat, though it looked better than before. Stormypaw brushed the sides of the den entrance and Shadepaw glanced up.

"Can I help you?" She asked tiredly, and slightly irritably.

Stormypaw didn't react to her tone. She didn't feel like it anyway. "I have a belly-ache, do you have anything for it?"

"Sure. Hang on." The apprentice scanned her stores with blind eyes, and then smelled one area. She dragged it out with her teeth and handed it to Stormypaw. "Just eat that up." She mewed tiredly.

"Thanks." Stormypaw took the herbs greatfully and put on a slight smile. "So, you like your new brothers and sister?" She simply asked with a small smile. Shadepaw's only reply was a soft mew. Stormypaw sighed, obviously not going to get any more words from Shadepaw's mouth.

"Oh, and could I get some mouse-bile to clean the elders ticks?"

"You actually want to do it?" Shadepaw lifted her head.

"Gives me a chance to chat with Volepelt." She explained. Shadepaw sighed and nodded, grasping the mousebile from the stores and turned her head to look at Stormypaw.

"Go ahead and eat the Watermint first for your belly ache." She ordered, and Stormypaw tiredly nodded, lapping it up.

Shadepaw handed her the mousebile once Stormypaw consumed the watermint. She grasped them in her jaws and shook her pelt of the rain. Shadepaw nodded a goodbye to Stormypaw as the gray apprentice exited the den.

The rain was steady, and smoothe. It beat against Stormypaw's dark gray fur, and she flattened her ears. She turned to head towards the direction of the elder's den. When she stepped paw into the den, She spotted the dark brown pelt across the den with Shadowsong's black pelt standing over him.

"Volepelt?" Stormypaw said smally around the mouse-bile, a bit afraid suddenly. She wanted to draw her paw backwards. Shadowsong's blue eyes looked up at Stormypaw.

"He's not dead." She hissed, obviously seeing the worry on her face. Shadowsong turned and practically plopped onto the ground, hiding her face under her paws. Stormypaw frowned worriedly and rushed to the brown elder's side. Fleas infested his pelt and his fur was dirty and unkept. He lay on his side, his legs sprawled to one side.

She prodded his side lightly with a paw. "Volepelt?" She whispered. He opened his green eyes weakly and smiled.

"Stormypaw..." He muttered tiredly. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... but..." She looked at him, biting her lip. She put down the mousebile and neared her friend.

He laughed half-heartedly and tried to get into a sitting position. Stormypaw rested her nose on his shoulder. "Don't get up. Rest." She mewed softly. He kindly agreed and laid back down. He smiled back up at her.

"Stormypaw... My time is almost up here..." He began.

"No... No don't say that." She mewed softly. "Does anything hurt? I could get you herbs..."

"No, stay, Stormypaw." He said softly. "I want you to be brave."

Stormypaw bit her lip. _Brave for what?_

"I can already sense StarClan taking my soul within their paws. Knowledge is flowing within my head, and I know something special is going to happen." He whispered. Stormypaw's eyes widened. Shadowsong's eyes flashed in the corner of her eye, and she saw the black she-cat rise to her paws hastily and join his side. She looked down at him.

"Volepelt... Don't go... you were my only friend..." She whispered. Stormypaw's eyes widened, never hearing so many words from Shadowsong. The black warrior ignored the apprentice and rested her head on Volepelt's shoulder. "Don't go my friend."

"Shadowsong... I'll never forget you. Your secret is always safe with me."

_Secret?_

"Volepelt..." She whispered, her eyes becoming dull and unfocused. Stormypaw glanced down at the brown elder one last time, as he took in a final breath. Stormypaw drew a quick breath, not believing her own eyes. She held her breath for a long time, staring at the elder's body.

"Volepelt...!" Stormypaw yowled out, and then her head dropped to the elder. "You can't go! Your supposed to help me, to guide me, to tell me stories! Like GrassClan! Why... can't you tell me... one... last... story..." Tears welled in her eyes at each word, and her heart pounded in her chest. "We never kept secrets from each other... you told me everything..." At this, Shadowsong growled loudly, making Stormypaw perk up her ears in pure surprise. She rounded so that she could see the dark blue eyes of Shadowsong, as they let out anger. Stormypaw took an involuntary step back.

"You mouse-branied fool! You don't get it! GrassClan was never important! They're arrogant fox-hearted cowards that fled when others told them to! They never did anything of importance, they're just mangy flea-pelts that when they don't get their own way they... they leave me." Her voice suddenly fell. Stormypaw held her position of surprise, with stained tears in her fur. She blinked the warm fresh tears away to stare at Shadowsong's young black pelt. She couldn't have been in the elder's den that long. Shadowsong sighed.

"But... you..." Stormypaw started, lost for words.

Shadowsong sighed, her eyes fleeing it's anger. They looked up at Stormypaw, focusing on her, and her alone. "I was once a cat of GrassClan."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said things would start picking up in this chapter, but I couldn't resist typing this chapter now. I promise, next chapter will get the story going. <strong>

**This chapter really urked me for some reason. It just feels... ichk. But, I really hope the next chapter will be better. **

**Thank you so much for reviews, they mean the world to me.**

**~Stormy:D**


	21. I know About You

The vigil for Volepelt was depressing. Stormypaw lay beside his body that night, her eyes never daring to fall asleep. She would honor his life. She sometimes gently nuzzled his body with her nose, looking for some sign of his StarClan form to appear before her. Her tears stained her fur, and she cried as she lay in the dust, surrounded by many cats. Volepelt was a very loved and known cat. Stormypaw closed her eyes.

She didn't think it would work. She didn't even want it to work. But when she opened her eyes, she had to squint.

Instead of darkness, there were stars.

Stormypaw whirled her head around, leaping to her paws. "Volepelt? Are you here?"

She heard movement and whipped her head around to see a cat nearing her. "Volepelt?" She began to race forward, but froze when she saw that this cat did not have the brown body of the elder. Instead, she had a pelt as white and starry as snow. She stopped in her tracks.

"Greetings Stormypaw." The she-cat mewed.

"Why am I here?" She asked. She knew she was in StarClan, and didn't bother to act like a dumb cat who lost their way. The cat nodded, obviously wanting to get things going. "Am I here to see Volepelt? Or Mistyshine?" Stormypaw's heart whelled. "Or my father?"

"No, dear one. But Volepelt is well, and you will speak with him again some day. But today is not that day." The she-cat looked down at the apprentice with studying eyes, obviously not catching her asking about her parents. "You are a special cat, that's for sure."

"I'm so special because I have a prophecy?" She mewed half-heartedly. The snowy she-cat froze, her eyes widening.

"You mean- you know about your prophecy?"

"Of course I do. weren't you the one that told me in a dream? I didn't see anyone but I heard a voice whisper the prophecy to me." Stormypaw flicked her ear, watching the snowy she-cat with oddly strained eyes, a bit confused.

"I never visited you in a dream, small one." The she-cat attempted to slow down.

"I'm not small." Stormypaw bristled.

The snowy she-cat ignored her. "How do you know this prophecy is about you?"

"You just told me, didn't you?" Stormypaw retorted, leaving the she-cat dumbfounded. "Sorry if I'm making you seem like an idiot but I have a vigil to get back to."

"No you don't. You are here because..." She snowy she-cat hesitated, then sighed. "We brought you here to discuss the prophecy. You are a uniter. Something big is coming, and you are the one to save the Clans." the she-cat mewed, her tone wise.

"Whoop-de-doo." Stormypaw scoffed. "Now can you drop me back off in DarkClan?"

"Would you listen to me? your here for a reason!" The she-cat snapped. "I know all about you."

Stormypaw scoffed and rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to comment, but froze, suddenly realizing the meaning behind the five words. Stormypaw glared at her pretty blue eys. "What do you mean, you know all about me?"

"I know of your twoleg dreams. Which, is actually your real life." The she-cat answered.

Stormypaw glared at the she-cat, her eyes wide and dumbfounded. She opened her mouth to comment, but no words came out. Only Coalpaw and Thornpaw knew, how did this oh-so-special StarClan cat get her paws on such a secret? The snowy she-cat continued. "Your here for a reason." she repeated.

Suddenly, Stormypaw laughed. She laughed uncontrollably for a few seconds, gathering her breath. Did it feel good to laugh... She let out a sickly laugh and straightened up once again. "I get it, I get it. I'm here to fix my terrible relationship in real life, is that it? To fix my brother's relationship with me? To stop the school bullies? To deal with loss? I get it. I'm here for some stupid reason to learn to accept myself and blah blah blah."

"No." The she-cat mewed calmly. "That's just a side to it."

Stormypaw straightened up again, obviously amused in all of this. "So why am I here?"

"We don't know yet."

"Great. Tell me when you get some answers." Stormypaw scoffed. "Now can I get back to my Clan?"

The she-cat sighed. "Your a stubborn one, you know that?"

"Duh."

The snowy cat was now only a shillouet of stars as they swirled around Stormypaw, and her paws left the airy sky. She found herself crouched beside Volepelt's body once more. The scent of the starry she-cat was absent, and Stormypaw blinked tiredly. All she got from that stupid conversation was some StarClan cat knew about her, and she was stubborn. She rose to her paws and turned, seeing the vigil was over. She sighed, glaring at the starry sky, and then let her paws carry her to the elders den once more.

Shadowsong was sitting upright in the corner. She flicked her ear. "What do you want."

Stormypaw ignored her and walked inside. "Shadowsong, please tell me what happened. Tell me why GrassClan left you."

Shadowsong sighed, irritated and crabby, but Stormypaw wanted to know. The apprentice sat before the younger elder, her ears perked to listen intently. Shadowsong glared at the younger apprentice. "Why do you need to know?"

"Please!" Stormypaw begged. "I want to learn about their history. You seem to be the only one that actually knows them truthfully."

At this, she hesitated and nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll tell you." She mewed tiredly. "Make yourself comfortable, it's a long story."

* * *

><p><strong>This was pretty fun to make, considering how stubborn Stormypaw is XD<strong>

**Not much to say, just thank you so much for the reviews, and keep reviewing!**

**~Stormy:D**


	22. Shadowsong's Story

Prey was scarce. The wind blew, showing the only sign of life. Aside from the breeze that swayed the grasses, a group of cats huddled together in the shelter of a large stone. They overlooked the two-legs in the distance, busy with their odd ideas. They were treading over their land, their grasses.

Their home.

A dusky she-cat scanned the area, her pelt brushed inbetween two fellow clan-mates. This was their alternative camp. The grasses swayed around their shelter beside the stone. This was a depressing occasion, watching their home become torn and taken apart. She looked at her clan-mates, and then felt an idea to raise the suspense of her Clan. Something to take their mind off of this.

She leapt onto the stone. "Cats of GrassClan, gather to listen beneath this stone."

Cats turned their heads. Since they were already gathered, it was rather awkward. They shifted around until they were as comfortable as they could be, all eyes turned upwards towards the leader.

"I am aware of our home's condition at the time, and that our hopes of survival are low. But I must remind you, we are a Clan. We will make it together. I've decided to give Shadowkit her apprentice name."

A black she-kit leaped to her paws, and leaped in joy, her tail waggling crazily. "Really?" She cried out, her mouth gaped open in disbelif.

"Yes." The she-cat laughed, along with amused murmers form the Clan. They seemed to accept this decision. Shadowkit padded her way up the stone, putting a pawstep in a crevice. When her attempt to heave herself upwards failed, a large black tom put his head under her rear, shoving her up. She smiled and grabbed hold of the stone, letting the dusky she-cat grab her by the scruff and haul her up.

"Thank you Graystar." Shadowkit smiled.

"Shadowkit." She stood before her, the black she-kit looking on with attention. "From this day forward you will be known as Shadowpaw. Breezeflight, you will mentor Shadowpaw."

The white and black tom nodded his head respectfully. Shadowpaw bounced with joy. "I'll be the best GrassClan warrior ever! I'll serve my Clan forever!" She grinned, and the cats casted amused glances and smiles at the young apprentice. Graystar nodded with a smile.

"Sundown is nearing, all cats gather shelter under the stones for sleep. We will pray that StarClan will grant us a blessing for what we have endured today." Graystar mewed, stepping off the stone. The cats nodded and got to their paws. They scattered among the surrounding stones for make-shift dens to use for the night. Shadowpaw leaped over to her older brother, Rockclaw. He licked her ear and purred.

"Congrats sis." He mewed with a smile.

"Thanks! Now that I'm an apprentice I can help protect the clan from those evil two-legs!" She spat at their name, and her brother smiled.

"There's extra room in my make-shift den for you. I don't think any other space is available." He mewed, urging her towards the stones.

"Okay." She smiled and trotted beside her protecting brother to the stones. Curling up beside his black and gray pelt, she closed her eyes, and her courage grew stronger for her Clan's survival.

Silent sleep.

Nothing disturbed her.

All was peaceful in her home.

All would be well when she awoke.

GrassClan...

_"GrassClan retreat!"_

The yowl of command was enough to wake Shadowpaw. Her peaceful rest was interrupted, for an urgency that left her in suspense. "What's going on?" She mewed worriedly. "Rockclaw?"

His pelt's warmth had vanished, and his nest was warm. He had gotten up only moments before. She leaped to her paws and heard a loud rambling and yowling in the distance. Large two-leg monsters with giant walls in front of it were closing in. "Rockclaw? Graystar? Breezeflight?" She paniced, leaping out of the shelter of the stone.

Chaos.

Cats were scrambling left and right, panic and two-leg scent filled the air. Shadowpaw leapt on top of a smaller stone. Her brother was in her sight. He was running towards one of the queens, who was having trouble moving her kits. Shadowpaw raced after, hoping she could help.

Rockclaw spotted Shadowpaw as he picked up Goldkit, and urged her to flee. Shadowpaw ignored him and picked up the last kit, Bluekit, who was so tiny that Shadowpaw could hold her effortlessly. The queen nodded to Rockclaw and Shadowpaw of quick thanks, and then began to flee with the last kit, Cloverkit, in her jaws. Rockclaw made Shadowpaw run in front of her. The monsters were coming quickly. "Run Shadowpaw run!" Her brother cried. Shadowpaw risked turning her head to see him pelting behind her. The monsters were catching up, his tail close to it. "Keep runnining!" He yowled, shoving her hind with his head. She turned her head and pelted after the queen in front of her.

They were so close that their roaring engines bursted her ear drums, and her heart tied in knots of panic. Only a few seconds and the monsters would tear them apart. "Move!" He gave a heavy shove, sending Shadowpaw and Bluekit flying through the air. Landing in a patch of clovers, they both turned to see Rockclaw running with Goldkit in his jaws. He bent his head, ready to throw Goldkit to safety.

And then the monster struck.

It was horrifying to watch her brother get crushed beneath the monster's wall and wheels. The same monsters were moving the rocks and boulders out of the way. "No!" Shadowpaw yowled in terror for her brother. Goldkit was also brutally killed, her small helpless body crushed.

Shadowpaw stood beside her mother as Graystar spoke to the other cats. The evening was full, glittering the stars above their heads to the gathering's light. The moon shone greatly above their heads.

"We cannot stay any longer. We need your help." Graystar was speaking.

"Why should we help you? It is oncoming Leaf-bare and we have our own Clans to worry about." A tortishell tom spat upon the highrock.

"Sacrifice a small portion of each of your lands, it should be enough to sustain us through leaf-bare until we find a new place to settle."

"No." A black she-cat on the highrock spoke, her amber gaze flashing. "Your home has been destroyed. None of us are willing to give up our land. You must leave."

GrassClan gasped, and Shadowpaw's ears perked up in suspense. _But... but where will we go?_

"If StarClan really bid you to keep a place here, they would have protected your home." A the black she-cat spoke, twitching her tail. Her gaze swept the weak and hungry GrassClan. "You no longer have a place here." She mewed strongly, her ears flat.

Graystar hissed in annoyance. "StarClan cannot control all!" She claimed.

"There is no place for you here." The tortishell spoke again, his eyes narrowed.

"Spotstar, you must reconsider. If we are to leave, what of our Clan's many kits?" Graystar mewed desperately. Her voice was growing tired, and her eyes were wary. Shadowpaw fiddled her paws beneath her, desperately trying to understand.

The leaders among the rocks were silent until a brown she-cat spoke up. She had not spoken yet. "Leave your kits with us." She suggested quietly.

Graystar stared at her as if she had just bitten her.

"They will be safe, and you won't have to worry about them with your near journey." She mewed in explination. Graystar swept over the kits of the clan, huddled at their mother's tails. They looked up innocently. Graystar sighed, her eyes flickering among the warriors of the highrock. And then she nodded.

"We leave tonight. Bring the kits forward." Graystar spoke. The queens reluctantly pulled their kits closer, but when they knew it was for their sake, they released them. The kits quietly walked forward, about six of them.

"WaterClan will take these two." The Black she-cat pointed to two gray toms who were close together. They looked at each other, and then their friends, and then approached the leader. Spotstar then looked at the kits.

"ForestClan will take these two." He pointed to a white she-kit and Bluekit.

"Now wait a minute, neither kit wants to leave their sibling." Graystar hissed. "You keep their littermates together." She slashed her tail. Bluekit was too small to understand, but the white she-kit glanced from side to side.

"Fine. I'll take the white she-kit and her brother." He mewed, flicking his ear. The brother and sister approached the leader reluctantly, glancing backwards at their mother, who looked on with them with longing eyes. The mothers looked scared, and afraid to leave their kits.

"Then DarkClan will take the last two." The brown she-cat mewed, beconing to Bluekit and Cloverkit. The two kits did not understand, and the brown leader padded towards them, gently picking them up by their scruffs. She nodded to Graystar, as the gathering began to break. Shadowpaw closed her eyes, scared for the journey ahead.

"Shadowpaw." Graystar's voice whispered to her.

Shadowpaw lifted her head. "Yes Graystar?"

"I want you to go with them. You are a new apprentice, very young, and should not have to live the life of a loner."

Shadowpaw gasped. "But- But I want to serve my Clan-"

"We are a Clan no longer!" Her mother hissed, and Shadowpaw jumped. "We're loners! We're all going to die!" She growled. Shadowpaw whipped around.

"Where's your courage? GrassClan will rise again! We can't be taken down this easily!" She spoke, trying to sound wise. Her mother shook her head angrily.

"Your too young to understand. You need to go with the Clans." She ordered, and Shadowpaw slashed her tail angrily.

"But I want to stay with you!"

"I'm sorry. Your staying."

Shadowpaw gaped her mouth. Graystar nodded and nudged Shadowpaw away from her mother. "No! Mom please!" She cried.

"Treestar, wait." Graystar called. The brown warrior turned her head, and ordered her Clan to go onwards. She trotted over to Graystar, with Shadowpaw sitting between Graystar's paws. Treestar looked down at Shadowpaw, and then looked back up at Graystar.

"What is it Graystar?"

"I have one more very young apprentice." She looked down at Shadowpaw, who turned her head away to hide her tears. She felt like clawing someone, how angry she was. "Your the only leader I trust to take good care of her." She mewed "Will you take her?"

Treestar studied Shadowpaw quietly, and then nodded. "She will be raised in DarkClan."

"Thank you." She nudged Shadowpaw over, who flipped around and hissed.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm some piece of prey! I have feelings you know! What if I want to stay loyal to my Clan?"

The leaders ignored her, and Treestar nudged her quietly towards her Clan. Shadowpaw huffed angrily, her pawsteps heavy against the ground as she walked away from her Clan. Treestar leaned down. "I know that this isn't what you want. They just want what's best for you."

"By leaving me here in a Clan I don't want to serve?" She hissed under her breath. Treestar sighed, obviously hearing.

"I'm sorry. I'm here to make sure you grow up safely."

Shadowpaw turned her head away to hide her tears. Her mother practically _gave _her away. Her leader didn't hesitate to throw her to some Clan. She was going to grow up in an enemy Clan.

This was never how she wanted it.

She set paw into the camp, and those who did not attend the gathering was filled in. Shadowpaw glanced at the other apprentices, and then turned her head away, afraid of what they would think of her. When the story was spilled to everyone, Shadowpaw didn't know what to do.

"Shadowpaw, right?"

She turned her head.

"There isn't a lot of room in the apprentices den, but I'm sure we can find you a spot. Follow me." The tom mewed, urging her towards the apprentices den. She stared at him, and then shrugged, following him into the apprentices den. He was brushing some moss aside to make a spot. He had fresh moss in his jaws. He most likely got it on the way back from the Gathering.

"Thanks." She managed to sputter out, despite her sour attitude.

"No problem. Tomorrow Treestar can asign you a mentor." He mewed.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Volepaw."

"So that's how you met Volepelt?" Stormypaw asked, her eyes flickering.

Shadowsong nodded.

"But, I've heard so many stories about GrassClan. So many good stories. But it sounded like they just gave up, and wanted to just throw you away."

"Exactly. Many of them were heartless. Except my brother..." She trailed off.

"I'm sorry about your brother, Shadowsong." She mewed quietly, wondering how she would react if her own brother was hurt or died.

She nodded. "Things come and go, but never believe everything you hear."

Stormypaw nodded, taking the story in. She knew it would play some importance to the prophecy. How? She still had to figure that part out.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long, just for you guys! XD I hope you enjoyed her story. It was pretty fun to write. Makes me want to start another Warrior story. No, not about Shadowsong. Well... actually I may debate about that. <strong>

**What would yall think if I made a story just about Shadowsong? Like, more detailed than this. Like a story. Idk, just a thought.**

**Anyway, thank you for keeping up with your reviews, it means so much!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I know I did!**

**~Stormy:D**


	23. Cloaks Can't Hide the Truth

"Stormypaw! Hey Stormypaw wait up!"

Stormypaw turned her head and hissed. She was limping. At the orphanage she fell down the steps and nearly broke her foot. This was the result. "What do you want?" She was in the worst mood.

Sunpaw caught up to her, falling into step. "Please talk to me." He said smally. "I don't want you to hate me." He moved closer, offering a shouler for Stormypaw to lean on from her limp. She refused, but turned her head to look at his face.

A rush of sympathy made Stormypaw's gaze relax. But her voice remained strong and angry. "Talk to you about what?"

"Why your limping, or what were you talking about on the way to the gathering?" He said quietly, hinting it to her to answer.

Stormypaw sighed, closing her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I would if you talked to me..." He mewed, drawing his voice out slowly.

"I'm sorry, Sunpaw." She said, flicking her ear. "But you honestly don't know what i'm going through."

Sunpaw sighed, his tail swishing. "Fine. You don't have to tell me. But if you need to talk to anyone I'm always here to listen and help." He mewed. Stormypaw watched him turn and walk back to camp from the forest. She stopped walking and waited until he had dissapeared. She then sighed, and continued walking. The forest seemed dead. The trees were gray, with creaking branches on the cold breeze. A light snowfall sprinkled the sky, and the ground beneath her paws were already soaked from melted snow.

Stormypaw scanned the undergrowth. She would have to bring back something, or she would get chewed out for ignoring her duties. She was already let off the hook from training from her limp. She sighed and scanned the ground. She lifted her back left paw, which was hurting, and limped forward on three legs.

A snow rabbit was munching on a small piece of food. Very little this leaf-bare. She crouched down, but did not spring, suddenly realizing this was the WaterClan border. She peered over to see the river frozen over. Cats were trying to break through the ice to fish. Stormypaw narrowed her eyes. She could possibly get the rabbit before anyone noticed she had been there.

She crouched down, scaling forward until her paws were at the very edge of the border. She leaped out and grabbed the rabbit by the neck. She sprung back quickly onto her side and glanced up. None of the WaterClan warriors had lifted their heads. She breathed a sigh of relif and turned to walk back. She only scaled a few fox-lengths.

"Mmm... breakfast."

She spun around, but was not quick enough. A shadow struck out quickly, batting at her face. The rabbit slipped out and fell onto the ground. Stormypaw whirled around, but before she could react, the cat leaped to the side and struck her on the shoulder. She yowled out and backed up until her back paws hit the stone. With only three working legs, she felt useless. She sprang, only one back leg for all the strenghth. This only made her veer to the left. She landed on him in a heap and sat on top of him. He wasn't much older than her. She pinned him down and encased his neck in her jaws. "Never mess with a warrior." She hissed. Though she was not a warrior, it felt good to say her title.

"I was about to say the same." He growled with a playful smile.

He leaped up, throwing her backwards into the snow. He snapped around and grabbed her paw in his teeth. She yowled out in terror, this was her injured paw. He let go and took a pawstep backwards.

"Fox-dung! I knew you were limping, but it didn't register." He spat to himself.

Stormypaw whithered to her paws in a defense position. "What do you mean?"

"I would never attack an injured cat." He said, licking the blood from his chest wound.

Stormypaw tipped her head. This cat looked sort of familiar for some reason, but she couldn't put her paw on it. "Are you a loner?"

"Sort of."

"But you talked as if you were a warrior. You even follow a rule of the code, not to attack an injured cat."

"I didn't know that was in the code. I thought that was just something honorable."

"Only warriors care about honor." Stormypaw mewed, dumbfounded.

He lifted his gaze, narrowing his eyes. "That's a bit quick to judge, isn't it?" He said, flicking his tail. "Just because a cat isn't a warrior doesn't make them heartless."

"I guess you have a point." Stormypaw said, picking up her rabbit. "But you'll have to leave now. This is DarkClan territory." When she lifted her head, he was staring at her. His eyes flashed the snow that still fell from the clouds. "What?"

"Nothing." He drew his gaze away, shy at the moment. He looked up again, however. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter? You need to leave."

"I just want to hear your name..." He mewed, putting his paw back on the ground from licking it.

Stormypaw shrugged finally, not seeing the harm. She just wanted this loner to leave. "Stormypaw."

"So your not a warrior." He smirked.

"I will be soon!" She snapped, her tail flicking irritably. "What's your name Mr. I'm So Great?"

"You guessed it! No, really my name is Cloak." He said, picking up his other paw to clean.

"That's a cool name." Stormypaw mewed with a shrug. "I guess your not a warrior. I'm just surprised you would know about Warriors and the Clans and the Code and such."

"I know my history, that's all." He said, his words jumbled from his licking. "I know I need to leave, but I've never really had a friend like you."

_Friends? I just met you!_

"I know what your thinking, but none of my family actually care about me. They say I'm too soft. Sorry about taking your rabbit, err, Stormypaw." He remembered her name.

"That's fine. See you s- Uh- bye." She mewed, picking up the rabbit and turning tail.

"Bye, Stormypaw." His voice was dissapointed. But as Stormypaw began to walk away, she heard the snow scuffle aside as he rose to leave. That was when she realized who the cat was. She spun around, but only caught his muscled brown shape slip through the body. The brown cat.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN... lol anyway, I hope your really enjoying this story. It's been fun to write. Luckily, I haven't had to have many writer's blocks. It's been pretty smoothe. <strong>

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	24. Beneath the Claws that Do Not Mark

Stormypaw made a place beside Coalpaw and Thornpaw, glancing up at Rainstar. The gray leader had just yowled for a meeting. Stormypaw flicked her tail as she waited patiently. Her paws itched, wanting to run out into the forest and find Cloak. Or do something, rather than sit here in the cold snowy camp.

Rainstar looked down at the apprentices. "Mousepaw and Branchpaw, step forward."

The head-strong apprentices took a pace forward before their leader.

"I Rainstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mousepaw, Branchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Mousepaw slashed his tail anxiously.

"I do." Branchpaw's gaze on Rainstar was intent and focused.

Rainstar nodded, her shadow stretching over the warriors below her from the sunset. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mousepaw, from this moment you will be known as Mousenose. StarClan honors your skill and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Rainstar rested her muzzle on Mousenose's head, and in respect, he licked her shoulder. Rainstar lifted her head and turned to the awaiting she-cat.

"Branchpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Branchpelt. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Rainstar rested her muzzle on Branchpelt's head, and in return the new warrior licked her shoulder. Once Rainstar pulled away, cats got to their paws and began to circle around the new warriors, congradulating them and calling them by their warrior names.

Stormypaw smirked. "Great. Now we have new bossy warriors."

Coalpaw shrugged. "That will be us soon."

"Bossy warriors?" Thornpaw turned her head.

"No. Becoming a warrior. I can't wait. I wonder what my name will be..." Coalpaw said aloud.

Stormypaw shrugged. "I don't know what mine will be either. I just hope it's good."

"Hey guys, aren't we going to congradulate Mousenose and Branchpelt?" Thornpaw cocked her head. The cats were congradulating the cats and using their names.

Stormypaw gave a irritable groan. "Why should we?"

"Well I think it's respectful." Thornpaw tipped her head. "On the plus side, Mousenose is a cool name." She turned and walked to the new warriors, greeting them with their new names. Stormypaw didn't know their reactions, for then she looked away back to Coalpaw, who's eyes were wide at her sister.

"What?" Stormypaw asked.

"Just- That Thornpaw took interest in Mousepaw- I mean Mousenose."

"Well, you have to admit it is a pretty cool name." Stormypaw admitted with a shrug.

Coalpaw shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. But anyway, how's your leg?"

"It's fine." Stormypaw got on her paws and shook her back paw.

"Why are there bite marks?"

"Hmm?" Stormypaw hadn't noticed the bite marks. Those must be Cloak's. "Err, one of the little kits at the orphanage. He bit me."

"He bites people?"

"Just for the heck of it." Stormypaw rolled her eyes. This was actually true. She put her paw pack down and heard a screech. She lifted her paw again and turned her head to see the small gray form of Briarkit. He shook his tail lose.

"You stepped on my tail!" He growled.

"Sorry." She mewed, putting her foot beside the kit. He grumbled and stood up. "Doesn't your mother tell you not to walk under cat's paws?"

"No. I'm not stupid." He retorted, licking his tail.

"Then explain walking under a cat's paw?" Stormypaw grinned.

Briarkit shrugged. "You stepped on me."

"Well if you weren't under my paws I wouldn't have-"

"Hey. If both of you are done arguing, it's getting late. And we need our rest." Coalpaw mewed, beconing Stormypaw to follow her to their nests. Stormypaw nodded and said goodbye to the kit, who reluctantly returned her farewell.

Mousenose and Branchpelt crossed the clearing in front of Stormypaw. She watched as Rainstar walked the two newest warriors to their post in front of the camp. She explained the silent vigil, and then left them. The darkness was beginning to take over the sky.

"Follow."

"What?" Stormypaw turned her head. No one stood around her beside those who were fanning into their dens, and Coalpaw had walked ahead. She could have swore someone told her something. She hesitated for a moment, and then began to walk again.

"Follow."

Stormypaw stopped and spun around.

"Follow the forest."

She whipped her head around, failing to attempt to catch her speaker. She treaded her paws on the ground to scan her surroundings. She couldn't put her paw on who it was. She lashed her tail, turning her head towards the forest, somehow feeling a longing urge to escape to the forest.

"Follow the forest. It is where destiny meets." It whispered again. She did know this voice... It had to be someone. Probably StarClan.

"Where the unity begins." It continued. Suddenly Stormypaw gasped, taking a pawstep back.

"Follow the forest... It is where destiny meets... Where unity begins." The voice whisked into the camp entrance, and no other cat turned their head to the noise. It whisked forward, and Stormypaw took off after the voice, frantic and eyes wide and wild. She knew this voice.

"Mom! Wait!"

"There is no hiding the truth... the forest is where unity begins... and where the unity ends... above the wind, claws unsheathed, but not a scratch will meet. _The truth is beneath the claws that do not mark."_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope your enjoying XD This chapter was okay... and I felt it was ready for Mousenose and Branchpelt. Yes, it was her mom speaking to her at the end. This is an important part of the plot, so keep this in mind. <strong>

**I'm thinking about changing the summary again. I won't change the title though. Anyway, I may not do a story about Shadowsong, because I have no clue what it should actaully be about. Like, plotwise. Well, I hope you are loving the story so far. It's been an honor and a pleasure to have so many followers and reviewers. Plus, my friend told me if I reached 100 reviews, she will do a fanart for the story :DDD Isn't that so cool?**

**Review Review Review! I gotta reach 100 for a fanart XDD**

**Anyway, Stormy out. PEACE.**

**~Stormy:D**


	25. In the Rabbit Hole

Branchpelt and Mousenose gave a questioning glare at Stormypaw as she shot past them through the bushes. Her mother's voice was in front of her, bouncing as if her mother was running. Her spirit was with her at this very moment, and Stormypaw couldn't miss this. When Branchpelt put a paw in front of Stormypaw, blocking her exit, she just leaped over the warrior.

She didn't worry about being called out, because they couldn't speak for their vigil. She just chased after her mother. "Mom! Please wait!" She cried, racing after her. She blinked, and she could have sworn her mother's blueish gray pelt was in front of her, shimmered with stars.

"Follow the forest. It is where unity begins." The voice soothed quietly.

"What do you mean?" She cried to the dusk air. The sun had set, and the colors purple and dark blue faded into each other in the sky. the stars were beginning to show.

Stormypaw raced after her voice, until her mother's scent faded completely. She was stainding between trees, grass and rocks skirting the bottom. She heard a muffle and a bump. Then someone groan. She turned her head and took a few pawsteps into the moonlight.

Cloak had his head stuck in a hole.

Stormypaw stepped down, and he must have felt her vibrations, for he scrambled backwards again to free himself, and stiffened. "Hello?" He asked quietly, fright and horror hinted in his voice. He had no clue who she was or if it was an enemy who could possibly kill him in his vulnerability.

"Cloak?" Stormypaw took a pawstep forward, and he let out a sigh of relif, relaxing totally.

"Stormypaw! Thank goodness your here! Do you mind... ah... helping me out?" He asked sheepishly.

Stormypaw cocked her head, eyes playful and funny. "How the heck did you-"

"I chased a rabbit in here." He grumbled, scratching the ground to free himself in failed attempt. He was trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Where's the rabbit?"

"Dunno. It got away." He replied, his voice muffled in the cave in which his head was stuck. "Can you please help?"

Stormypaw rounded Cloak, until she was beside his shoulder. "Want me to help claw the dirt away?"

"No! I mean- you could claw me on accident."

"Then how do you want me to help? Grab your tail and yank you? I'm younger than you and smaller." She mewed, walking around him in attempt to find a way to free him. "Plus I've got a bad leg." She shoved him in the side, making him scramble in surprise.

"Well you can try something." He gave an irritable sigh, relaxing his muscles. "I don't want to suffocate in there."

"It's a miracle your not dead already." Stormypaw huffed. "So there's obviously another end to the den."

"Well that won't help me will it? It's pitch dark in here!" He whined, yanking his head against the dirt. Stormypaw shook her head irritably.

"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

He growled. "Just help me."

"We've been over this. I can't help." Stormypaw sat down, twitching her whiskers in amusement.

"Don't twitch your whiskers at me." He snapped, yanking his head again. "I've been stuck here for almost an hour and I am starting to freak out." He yanked again, and a few pebbles of dirt skidded down the sides of the hole. No use.

Rising to her paws, Stormypaw walked over to him and grabbed his tail with her teeth. "Wait..." He felt the tug and tried to yank his tail away. "No! Stormypaw I wasn't being serious!"

"One..."

"No don't!" He yanked his tail again, but Stormypaw kept it firm.

"Two..."

"Wait! I didn't mean it!"

She didn't say three, but yanked his tail as hard as she could. His body flew backwards, his head hitting the den entrance again in failed attempt. He landed on his belly, and silence carried for about three seconds. And then he let out a long, angry, yowl of pain. Stormypaw tried to keep herself from laughing. "Okay, so that didn't work." Stormypaw walked to the entrance of the den.

"You think?" He growled, lashing his tail angrily. "Now my tail hurts and I can't lick it."

Stormypaw put her paws on the entrance of the den, unsheathing her claws into the dirt. "I'll just claw it away." She mewed, recieving tense muscles from Cloak. She began scratching furiously at the den entrance, drawing dirt away. "See? I'm not scratching you." She mewed, clawing the space away.

He let out a sigh, obviously being proven wrong. "It will be a while before I'm free, and my tail really stings... do you think... do you think you could..."

"Sure." She mewed quietly, resting her paws. she turned and limped over behind him to his tail. She leaned down and rested her tounge on the tail and brushed it with smoothe strokes along the fur. Her rough tounge picked up the blood from her teeth marks, and she licked it smoothe. Cloak seemed to relax once she was done.

"Thanks Stormypaw." He mewed greatfully.

"No problem." She lifted her head and limped back around to the entrance of the den. Unsheathing her claws once more, she began to dig. "Don't worry, I'll have you out in no time."

* * *

><p><strong>This was pretty funny, I drew a sort of comic of this scene where Stormypaw finds Cloak with his head stuck in a rabbit hole. My friends laughed their heads off. This was just... so much fun. He's a very important part of the upcoming plot, so beware! XD<strong>

**Gotta step it up with the reviews! More more more! **

**No i'm not greedy. **

**Actually I probably am.**

**NO MATTER. I shall go feast on chicken legs and pizza in my celebration for so many reviews (jk) and I thank you all so much. This is going to be a very, very long story. **

***shot* To be honest, I'm starting to get writers block as I grow towards the plotline. Any Ideas? XDD**

**Stormy out!**

**~Stormy:D**


	26. I haven't murdered anyone Yet

**First, thank you for giving me ideas guys. Some of them I already had in mind XD so, I'm still delaying the plot slightly because I want it to happen when she becomes a warrior. It won't be that long now. I actually already have the plot in mind, so I'm just trying to get everything going in that direction. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The dawn of the day was bright, shining sunlight through the treetops. The trees russled to the faint breeze outside of the camp, where no other cats were around but the two staring at each other with cold blood eyes, wishing the other were dead or would leave.<p>

"You. Go clean the elder's bedding."

"Your not the boss of me."

"Do you want me to report your bad behavior? I'm your superior."

"Just because your a warrior doesn't mean you can boss us around. Your not my mentor."

"I could be leader one day, and I can exhile you, just from your attitude."

Stormypaw hissed, her gray pelt ruffling up. Her green eyes flashed the sunlight that peered through the tree branches. "I'd like to see you just try. And watch all the warriors who would lose your trust by making such a foolish move."

Branchpelt snickered, laughing at the hopeless faith of the young one. "I would be leader, wouldn't I? My word would be law."

"Your not leader yet, fox-breath. Remember who's got the more experience?" Stormypaw lifted a paw, with unsheathed claws pointing at her. "I could take you any day."

"I'd like to see you try, kit." She sneered. She unsheathed her claws and took a pawstep towards the apprentice. "Right here. Right now. Fight to the death."

Stormypaw lifted slightly, her eyes widening. _That's a bit extreme..._ "No. Fight to the honorable winner." She mewed.

"You can play by those rules while I play by mine." She mewed, taking another pawstep forwards, crouching down, ready to leap on the smaller cat. Stormypaw crouched down as well, fear gripping her heart. Branchpelt could kill her, but she can't back down from the challenge. She would win. She let battle moves race through her head, those she's learned here and move's she's learned from other Clans in the books. Before she even leapt, A brown paw landed between them both.

"Stop this stupidity." Came the voice above the paw. Stormypaw lifted her head to see Mousenose's amber eyes watching his sister. "You shouldn't kill to find the winner."

_Mousenose is preaching to us? My gosh... what's gotten into him? _

Branchpelt sneered at her brother, lifting on her paws. "What's the matter? 'Fraidy-cat?" She growled. "I thought you were on my side."

"I'm a Warrior. I'm on the Clan's side. I say this is ignorant, and both of you could be killed."

Branchpelt laughed, shooting daggars at Stormypaw with her eyes. "I would honestly like to see her try me." She returned her gaze to her brother. "Your just stupid. Don't you want to be leader one day? You know that both the leader _and _deputy favor this kit."

"That kit is an apprentice, and she's younger than you. What would be the honor in killing her?"

"You tell her, Mousenose!" Stormypaw turned her head to see Thornpaw, smiling in the background. She was watching the brown warrior intently, and with intrest. Stormypaw lifted her eyes. _Maybe Mousenose has changed, and maybe Thornpaw likes him... _Stormypaw thought to herself.

"Don't tell me you've sided with the apprentices?" Branchpelt rolled her eyes. "If you really wanted to be leader, you would do something about it. This little-miss-perfect has the side of the leader and deputy, and will become leader if we don't do something." She mewed angrily.

Stormypaw opened her mouth to say something, but they were speaking as if she wasn't here. So she kept her mouth shut.

Mousenose went on. "We will serve our Clan with whatever we do."

Branchpelt let out a long frustrated growl. "What are you now, some kind of StarClan ancestor? You think your so wise now? Think again." Branchpelt scored her brother's shoulder with her claw, and he took a pawstep back in pain and surprise.

Angry now, the old side of him lashed out at her and grabbed her shoulder with his teeth. She fell to the ground, and they were engulfed in a fury of tooth and claw. Stormypaw leapt to her paws and backed up. Thornpaw joined her side. "Mousenose! Branchpelt! Stop!" Thornpaw grabbed Branchpelt's tail and tried to yank her away from Mousenose, as Stormypaw grabbed Mousenose's foot. They wriggled against their holders to keep fighting, but soon were broken apart.

"Fine!" Branchpelt knocked Thornpaw away from her, and let the apprentice fall among the rocks. "If your not on my side, your my enemy. I thought you were my brother." Her eyes flashed hurt, and she glared at her brother who struggled to his paws.

"I thought you were my sister." He growled. "But now I see your only a murdurer."

"Murdurer?" Branchpelt crouched down again, wanting to leap at him, but saw the better of the situation and rose to her paws. "I haven't murdered anyone." She claimed, glaring at Stormypaw. "Yet."

"You won't lay a tooth on her." Thornpaw rose to her paws where she was thrown among the rocks, and stumbled down into the dirt.

Branchpelt batted Thornpaw out of her way to walk off. "I don't have any quarrel with you, kit." She growled. "You aren't one of the few standing in my way." She strode off towards the camp once more, and Stormypaw snapped back to Mousenose, who had gotten to his paws. He had blood on his shoulder and belly. Some around his neck, as well. Thornpaw joined his side.

"Are you okay, Mousenose?" Thornpaw mewed, offering him to lean on her shoulder.

"I'm alright." He mewed, ashamed that he had lashed out so angrily.

"You did good you know." Thornpaw mewed, as Stormypaw padded over to her friend's side. "You told her the right way to go, and then you defended yourself when she attacked you."

Mousenose gave a small smile. "I guess I did."

Stormypaw glanced at Thornpaw, who shared her look. Mousenose had become an honorable warrior, once his name was given to him. Stormypaw had to give him points for that. She no longer felt hatred towards the brown warrior, but would still keep an eye on him. Walking back towards camp, Stormypaw couldn't help but keep Branchpelt's words in her head, with her stomache knotting up worriedly.

_"I haven't murdered anyone. Yet."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, let me say, GrassClan plays a large part in this story, so don't worry. Branchpelt is part of it too. It will be very hard to explain until the plot starts stretching out more. So, don't worry, your not supposed to be guessing the plot yet.<strong>

**Thanks for your reviews, I love you guys! XD Keep the reviews up!**

**~Stormy:D**


	27. Beneath the Lightning

"Yo Cloak!" Stormypaw raced forward, her paws gliding on the snow. Spring was nearly here, and she couldn't wait. A brown form sat beside a rock, grooming himself. He lifted his head at Stormypaw's call and smiled.

"Hey Stormypaw." He smiled.

"I thought you'd still be around." She laughed and stopped before him. "Hows that head of yours? Getting caught in any holes lately?"

"Hahaha." He said sarcastically. "No."

"Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?" He asked, turning his head. He put his paw down and twitched his ear.

"You could join the Clan. You'd be perfect! Your already an honorable cat." She smiled, walking over and standing beside the stone on which he sat. He turned his head away and stared at the ground, lost in thought. "What?" She asked. "You would join wouldn't you?"

"I'm sorry, but no thank you, Stormypaw."

She frowned. "Why not? It would be so much fun if you were in my Clan."

"So it's not fun being with you?"

"Well... I'm kind of not supposed to be talking to you."

He didn't seem to be surprised at her answer, he only bent his head to groom his other paw. "I understand. Clans must remian loyal."

"I didn't say I wouldn't come see you anymore. It's been fun." She smiled.

The sun rays had dissapeared over their conversation, and Stormypaw had just noticed. She lifted her head, seeing clouds forming above. Rain would break soon, though she hoped the clouds would pass over. Cloak lifted his head to the sky, and his face was aghast. "It has been fun. But a storm's coming, and we should go our seperate ways."

She turned her head back to the brown tom in a frown, blinking uncertainly. "Do you honestly believe that rain could seperate us?"

"I believe that the wind that brought the rain could break us apart." He frowned, looking upon her green eyes. His gaze was so even, so calm, that she wanted to curl beside his warm body for protection and comfort. Her life had been downhill, and their friendship was one of the only things keeping her going. She felt symbolism in his words, though she didn't bother to listen.

"But... being seperated doesn't mean we will never see each other again." She pointed out.

"No. It doesn't." He agreed, looking up with his amber warm eyes. He searched into her gray pelt, a soft smile on his face. "But once you see the truth, you wouldn't want to come together again."

"Nonsense." She frowned, sitting beside him so that their pelts brushed. A steady mist was brought upon the two cats, and a light rainfall began to slap against the leafs of the pine trees around them. "Our friendship could never be broken."

"The truth always breaks the united."

Her heart stopped, violently flipping in her chest. She drew a quick breath. _Truth... Unity... he's speaking words of that the prophecy fortold! _She dared to press her nose into his fur to comfort him. "Or the truth will unite us."

He seemed to smile softly. "I only hope."

_He has a secret. _"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me your secret. What truth are you talking about? What truth could break us apart?"

He slowly shook his head, a frown plastered on his face. "It isn't the time to know."

She opened her mouth to reply, but as lightning flashed, she caught a quick glimpse of this brown fur ignite into bright light, and when the darkness overcame the lightning, his tail dissapeared over the briars.

* * *

><p>"You'll help us won't you?"<p>

A dark shadow stood in the shade of an oak tree, staring at the cat before him. The cat in front of him frowned in attempt to gather their thoughts. "I- Ye- N- I don't know..."

"You want to be leader, don't you?" The shadowy black cat growled, losing patience. His blue gaze pierced the cat before him, and the trees swayed silently around the two, as if unaware of the deadly plans being made.

"Of course I do." The cat answered simply, as if there was no other answer.

"The only way for you to become leader is if you take it for yourself. You must force others and show them that if you do not become leader, they will perish. You must embrace power, and hold it beneath your claws." He said, as if visioning his own climb for power. The cat before him listened intently.

"You are posititve this is the only way?"

"The alternative is to become best friends with the leader or deputy, but from your situation's description, someone already is within this place." He said.

"That is correct." The cat nodded, listening to him. The trees around them swayed in the darkness of the storm, and the cat's eyes strained to see the shadowy figure before them. The rain poured into the dirt, and the echoing sound of rain surrounded their meeting place.

"Then you must do exactly as I command. Once we are finished, you will be at high reign."

The cat smiled devilishly. "I accept."

The shadow before her smiled, his tail lashing and slapping against a puddle. "Good. Meet tomorrow night among the stones on the outskirts of your territory. The plans have already begun to form, and we are arranging them as we speak. Go now, make sure your Clan holds your trust. Make sure they know how much of a good leader you could be."

The cat nodded, agreeing to this arrangement. They turned and treaded through the undergrowth towards home. A home that someday, would be ruled by someone who deserved leadership.

Lightning struck, and the sound came at delay. The omen was set, and the time was being planned. The unmarked claws bear no blood, and all will be tested to their highest. No cat is safe, until what is coming has passed. A time for unity is coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I had this major writers block for a while and just sat at the computer, staring at the screen with no clue what to write. Plus, I've been super busy. My grades are slipping, and I'm starting to get worried. So ah, please don't yell asking why it took forever for each chapter, I have more things to worry about than this story. It's actually going stronger than I had ever hoped. Sorry it's kind of short, this is all I could come up with at the time. I already have an idea of what the next chapter will be, so I think I'm starting to ease out of the writer's block.<strong>

**So, what do yall think? StormyxSun or StormyxCloak? I already know which will happen, but I want to hear your input.**

**Please review! You know how much I love em XD Stormy out, PEACE**

**~Stormy:D**


	28. Broken Link

_This isn't the orphanage... _

Stormypaw tread her paws on the airy ground. She walked forward, searching left and right. Stars. Duh, this was StarClan. The only question was, why was she here _again?_

"Stormypaw."

_And there's my answer._

Snowfeather's white starry pelt came into view, shimmering off the stars of the setting. Stormypaw huffed, watching the she-cat approach. "Why am I here? Is this about Cloak?" She snorted, clearly unhappy about the subject.

Snowfeather narrowed her eyes. "Yes and no, but you need to hear this."

Stormypaw perked her ears up. "Hear what?"

"Your lives are no longer connected." Snowfeather said, making Stormypaw flinch in surprise. "You will no longer wake up in your own world, and nothing you do here will affect your life there. You are here for your reason, and now your lives have lost their connection."

Stormypaw's mouth, gaped open to comment, but no words escaped her throat. She stared at the she-cat a long time, the steady sprinkling of stars filling the silence. Her green eyes glazed quietly, angrily, and surprise. Bubbles surged in her heart, and her voice felt like a crack. "So, what? I'm just stuck here?" She whispered.

Snowfeather nodded slowly, not aware of the anger building up within the apprentice.

"And... what about my life? What happens to my real self?" Her voice cracked again, her whisper barely audiable. She clenched her teeth, closing her eyes.

"You'll die."

Silence. Stormypaw dug her claws into the stary ground, anger beginning to pop. She bared her teeth, and then lashed out her words, leaping to her unsheathed paws. "So, I die there and I live here! why didn't you work your stupid magic when, oh I don't know, when my _mother died? _Why couldn't you have done something! I'll never stand on my own two feet again? I'll never be human again? I'll never see my mother again? I'll never-"

"Don't get so angry with me!" Snowfeather stood up, her interruption causing Stormypaw to hiss. "We have no control over your own life. It's not garunteed that you'll survive in your real life, but there's a chance you'll be fine." She growled. "Can you not stop acting like a spoiled brat for one moment and realize your here for a reason? All I've seen is moping and love-struck eyes over that cat, but you should focus on your prophecy!"

"That cat is Cloak, thank you very much!" Stormypaw hissed. "And there's nothing wrong with him." She lashed her tail, hissing every word as she spat.

"You don't know that! StarClan doesn't know that! He's from somewhere beyond our skies, and we have no knowledge to where he's from. You don't know if he's safe to be with." Snowfeather failed her attempt to hold her rage.

"If he wasn't important, then why would StarClan see him?" Stormypaw retorted. "I can't believe you would cut me off from my life, then tell me I can't be friends with a cat that you have no clue about. I can't believe StarClan would stoop so low."

"We're trying to protect you. And if your too ignorant to realize it, you have a prophecy. You are a uniter. You are the one that will save the Clans. We can't just let you do whatever you want or you could die and the Clans will perish. Think of someone besides yourself for once!" Snowfeather hissed, eyes only slits in anger.

"I am. I'm thinking how good of a cat Cloak is, and I'm trying to protect him from false accusation. He hasn't done anything wrong!" She protested, rising to her feet. "I'm going to sleep, where I'll wake up a warrior again and again every day for the rest of my life, yet you can't change this. You say your so powerful? Nothing is changed about StarClan cats. They're just dead cats. Nothing more, nothing less." She hissed. "Good night!" She flipped around and raced off.

"Stormypaw you don't know what your getting yourself into!" Snowfeather yowled, leaping to her paws and racing after the apprentice. "You don't know the whole truth!" Her anger caused her to shoot forward, desperate to get the apprentice to listen.

"Neither do you!" Stormypaw called, racing through the starry land. Tears stained her fur. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be with her mother.

"Stormypaw!" Snowfeather raced after her, but the gray apprentice had dissapeared. Snowfeather panted, searching the area for the familiar gray pelt. Silence filled the air and she let out a sigh, putting her paw onto the ground. "You're going to get your heart broken, Stormypaw." She muttered, closing her eyes. "You're going to get your heart broken."

* * *

><p>Stormypaw woke up, curled in her nest with warmth on each side of her. She found Coalpaw and Thornpaw sitting close to her and she blinked. "Thornpaw? Coalpaw?" She asked drousily.<p>

"What?" Coalpaw replied first. Thornpaw repeated. So they weren't asleep.

Stormypaw cocked her head. "Why are you still awake?" She twitched her whiskers, sitting up and curling her tail around her paws.

"I can't wake up home. I can't get back." Thornpaw's voice shook. Coalpaw nodded.

"Neither of us can." Coalpaw frowned.

Stormypaw sighed. So it wasn't just affecting her. "I can't either. Our link was broken." She closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

Heads snapped up, and eyes widened. They stared at Stormypaw. "What do you mean, our link was broken?" Thornpaw's voice shook.

"I mean we can't go home. StarClan visited me last night. They told me that we might die in our real lives." She didn't bother to sugar-coat it. StarClan already threw the weight on her shoulders. Thornpaw sat up, her eyes wide. Coalpaw remained crouching down.

"So... So we're never going home again?" Thornpaw began to shake.

Stormypaw shook her head. "No." She whispered, eyes closing.

Thornpaw sucked in a breath, and Coalpaw turned her head to the ground. Stormypaw unsheathed her claws into the ground, letting out a growl. "Which means, we're here for the rest of our lives." She hissed silently.

"Why?" Thornpaw whispered, blinking sadly. "Why is this happening?"

Stormypaw's eyes remained closed, her claws stuck in the earth. Her tail lashed, and her neck fur was raised. She let out a long sigh, before opening her eyes to the twins before her. Her eyes were suddenly determined as she spoke. "Because I have a prophecy to fulfill."

* * *

><p><strong>I awaited this moment very unpatiently. *rubs hands together while laughing evily* I can't believe I've held out the plot for this long. So proud :'D<strong>

**Writer's block is starting to ease away. I'm trying to get the chapters long, but It just can't be done ;_;**

**Gotta go, I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow. Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	29. It's Coming

Stormypaw held her head high. Her green eyes shined beneath the sunlight, and her pelt was warm. New-leaf was here, and the air was warm. Above her stood the gray pelt of Rainstar, with her voice calling the ancestors down upon. Yes, she had lived with the warriors full-time for about three weeks now.

"I, Rainstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentices-"

Stormypaw glanced at Coalpaw and Thornpaw. They were all still getting used to not walking on two feet ever again. But Stormypaw had to admit she was excited. She gave her friends a re-assuring smile and they exchanged her smile.

"-they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code-"

Stormypaw glanced at Jaggedpaw. He was shuffling his paws on the ground, looking up egarly. He has grown on her. Will she ever see her real brother again? She didn't know. Deep down, she missed her brother. She also glanced at Sunpaw.

"-And I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Stormypaw fixed her eyes sideways at a flash of amber. She held back a gasp. Cloak? He had come to watch her ceremony. She felt warmth fill her heart and she smiled.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Jaggedpaw jumped.

"I do." Coalpaw mewed.

"Ye-I do." Thornpaw sheepishly corrected herself.

"I do." Sunpaw spoke.

"I do." Stormypaw smiled, showing off for Cloak, but also felt pride fill her heart.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Rainstar smiled down on them. "Jaggedpaw, from now on you will be known as Jaggedclaw. StarClan honors your determination and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." She smiled, and Jaggedclaw glanced around the clearing happily. "Coalpaw."

Coalpaw jerked her head up, automatically focusing on her leader. "Coalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coalwing. StarClan honors your courage and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

Coalwing smiled and lifted her head. She seemed to like the name. Her eyes shined and she looked at Thornpaw, who was called next. Her twin sister lifted her head to the gray leader.

"Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornrose. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Rainstar spoke with a grin. Thornpaw lifted her head, then glanced sideways at Mousenose, who nodded encouragement.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Suncloud. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Suncloud smiled, glancing around the clearing, then looking at Stormypaw. He had hoped to find some kind of expression of joy for his name. Stormypaw gave in, and gave him a nod of encouragement. He took it happily.

"Stormypaw."

The gray apprentice snapped her head up, excitement surging through her, and butterflies fluttering in her stomache. "From this moment on you will be known as Stormynight. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

"Jaggedclaw! Coalwing! Thornrose! Suncloud! Stormynight!" The Clan chanted, and the five apprentices lifted their heads happily. Stormynight turned her head to Cloak's amber eyes. She could make out the outline of his face, and he seemed to be smiling. But there was a hint of sadness in his face. Stormynight made a mental note to meet him before vigil.

"The new warriors will perform their vigil tonight." Rainstar reminded as cats began to gather around them.

The cats called the new warriors by their new names, and Stormynight smiled at all the attention. She wished Cloak would come, but she knew that would be a disaster.

"Good job Stormynight!" Suncloud smiled as he approached her.

"Yeah, you too." She nodded to him.

"Congradulations" Stormynight spun around to see the one-eyed Moonscar. The black warrior smiled down at the young warrior. "You've grown to a fine warrior." Suncloud saw that Stormynight was busy now, so he turned to walk off. Stormynight didn't bother to see his reaction.

"Thanks to you." Stormynight smiled. Moonscar looked touched, and Stormynight nodded a goodbye. "See you later." She had to run and catch Cloak before her vigil.

Slipping out of the camp entrance was easy, for some thought she was getting an early start on her vigil. She raced around the camp where she last saw Cloak, but she didn't see him. She frowned in dissapointment, but she smelled his scent. She turned and began to follow the scent trail.

"Cloak?" She called, trying to find him somewhere. Russtling behind her made her spin around. She saw a brown pelt, but it wasn't Cloak. Instead it was Branchpelt. "What are you doing out here?"

Branchpelt narrowed her eyes. "I can't go for an evening hunt?" She growled.

"But-"

"Mind your own buisness." She crossed Stormynight and slipped into the bushes. Stormynight cocked her head. _Odd. _She thought, but she didn't think much more about it. After failing to find Cloak, she turned and slipped back in camp.

"There you are." Thornrose mewed. "It's time for vigil."

Stormynight nodded and turned to follow, but a black figure stepped in front of her. Piercing blue eyes met hers and she froze at Shadowsong's face. "What?"

"It's coming, Stormynight. It's coming!" She whispered desperately, her eyes wide. It scared Stormynight, the way Shadowsong was talking.

"Tonight?" Stormynight turned around.

"I don't know. But it'll be soon." She whispered.

"How do you know-" She began.

"Stormynight hurry up!" Coalwing called.

Stormynight turned her head, then back to Shadowsong. "Keep your eyes open!" Shadowsong hissed, turning to race back to the elder's den. Stormynight's pelt itched now, knowing what she meant. She wanted to object to the thought of this "Something" that keeps coming up.

Stormynight spotted Thornrose pause beside Mousenose. "Great job, Thornrose." He smiled, touching his nose to hers.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

Suddenly, she felt the soft feel of stars. Her gut feeling told her something was definitely coming. She followed her friends and brother to the barrier of camp and sat down, making herself comfortable. She stared into the endless shadowy forest, her eyes focused and paranoid. She wanted to find Cloak. He would be in danger, with no one by his side to help him or no Clan to protect him. She wanted to cry out his name. Suncloud sat down beside Stormynight, and she stared at the ground as he did so. He opened his mouth to speak, but last second remembered to remain silent. Stormynight squinted her eyes, wanting to be at her highest alert.

Even if it wasn't tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm so excited because now the plot is beginning! mwuahahhaaha... <strong>

**Yeah, Yeah, I know that Stormynight was expected *points to username* whatever. But i loved making up the names of the other cats. I love Thornrose XDD. But, yes. **

**Thank you everyone who's reviewing my story. Hopefully this chapter will get me to 100 reviews (woohoo!) Thank you so much everyone!**

**~Stormy:D**


	30. It's Coming Repost

**So, Some people are having trouble seeing the last chapter. Dunno why, but I'm just reposting it. Sorry if you got the email and you were able to read this chapter before, and I hope I didn't get anyone's hopes up for a new chapter. Ah- Sorry. Just want to make sure everyone can see it. Next chapter is coming along, but I can't say anytime soon.**

* * *

><p>Stormypaw held her head high. Her green eyes shined beneath the sunlight, and her pelt was warm. New-leaf was here, and the air was warm. Above her stood the gray pelt of Rainstar, with her voice calling the ancestors down upon. Yes, she had lived with the warriors full-time for about three weeks now.<p>

"I, Rainstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these young apprentices-"

Stormypaw glanced at Coalpaw and Thornpaw. They were all still getting used to not walking on two feet ever again. But Stormypaw had to admit she was excited. She gave her friends a re-assuring smile and they exchanged her smile.

"-they have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code-"

Stormypaw glanced at Jaggedpaw. He was shuffling his paws on the ground, looking up egarly. He has grown on her. Will she ever see her real brother again? She didn't know. Deep down, she missed her brother. She also glanced at Sunpaw.

"-And I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Stormypaw fixed her eyes sideways at a flash of amber. She held back a gasp. Cloak? He had come to watch her ceremony. She felt warmth fill her heart and she smiled.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Jaggedpaw jumped.

"I do." Coalpaw mewed.

"Ye-I do." Thornpaw sheepishly corrected herself.

"I do." Sunpaw spoke.

"I do." Stormypaw smiled, showing off for Cloak, but also felt pride fill her heart.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names." Rainstar smiled down on them. "Jaggedpaw, from now on you will be known as Jaggedclaw. StarClan honors your determination and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." She smiled, and Jaggedclaw glanced around the clearing happily. "Coalpaw."

Coalpaw jerked her head up, automatically focusing on her leader. "Coalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coalwing. StarClan honors your courage and cleverness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

Coalwing smiled and lifted her head. She seemed to like the name. Her eyes shined and she looked at Thornpaw, who was called next. Her twin sister lifted her head to the gray leader.

"Thornpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thornrose. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Rainstar spoke with a grin. Thornpaw lifted her head, then glanced sideways at Mousenose, who nodded encouragement.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Suncloud. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan." Suncloud smiled, glancing around the clearing, then looking at Stormypaw. He had hoped to find some kind of expression of joy for his name. Stormypaw gave in, and gave him a nod of encouragement. He took it happily.

"Stormypaw."

The gray apprentice snapped her head up, excitement surging through her, and butterflies fluttering in her stomache. "From this moment on you will be known as Stormynight. StarClan honors your courage and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of DarkClan."

"Jaggedclaw! Coalwing! Thornrose! Suncloud! Stormynight!" The Clan chanted, and the five apprentices lifted their heads happily. Stormynight turned her head to Cloak's amber eyes. She could make out the outline of his face, and he seemed to be smiling. But there was a hint of sadness in his face. Stormynight made a mental note to meet him before vigil.

"The new warriors will perform their vigil tonight." Rainstar reminded as cats began to gather around them.

The cats called the new warriors by their new names, and Stormynight smiled at all the attention. She wished Cloak would come, but she knew that would be a disaster.

"Good job Stormynight!" Suncloud smiled as he approached her.

"Yeah, you too." She nodded to him.

"Congradulations" Stormynight spun around to see the one-eyed Moonscar. The black warrior smiled down at the young warrior. "You've grown to a fine warrior." Suncloud saw that Stormynight was busy now, so he turned to walk off. Stormynight didn't bother to see his reaction.

"Thanks to you." Stormynight smiled. Moonscar looked touched, and Stormynight nodded a goodbye. "See you later." She had to run and catch Cloak before her vigil.

Slipping out of the camp entrance was easy, for some thought she was getting an early start on her vigil. She raced around the camp where she last saw Cloak, but she didn't see him. She frowned in dissapointment, but she smelled his scent. She turned and began to follow the scent trail.

"Cloak?" She called, trying to find him somewhere. Russtling behind her made her spin around. She saw a brown pelt, but it wasn't Cloak. Instead it was Branchpelt. "What are you doing out here?"

Branchpelt narrowed her eyes. "I can't go for an evening hunt?" She growled.

"But-"

"Mind your own buisness." She crossed Stormynight and slipped into the bushes. Stormynight cocked her head. _Odd. _She thought, but she didn't think much more about it. After failing to find Cloak, she turned and slipped back in camp.

"There you are." Thornrose mewed. "It's time for vigil."

Stormynight nodded and turned to follow, but a black figure stepped in front of her. Piercing blue eyes met hers and she froze at Shadowsong's face. "What?"

"It's coming, Stormynight. It's coming!" She whispered desperately, her eyes wide. It scared Stormynight, the way Shadowsong was talking.

"Tonight?" Stormynight turned around.

"I don't know. But it'll be soon." She whispered.

"How do you know-" She began.

"Stormynight hurry up!" Coalwing called.

Stormynight turned her head, then back to Shadowsong. "Keep your eyes open!" Shadowsong hissed, turning to race back to the elder's den. Stormynight's pelt itched now, knowing what she meant. She wanted to object to the thought of this "Something" that keeps coming up.

Stormynight spotted Thornrose pause beside Mousenose. "Great job, Thornrose." He smiled, touching his nose to hers.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly.

Suddenly, she felt the soft feel of stars. Her gut feeling told her something was definitely coming. She followed her friends and brother to the barrier of camp and sat down, making herself comfortable. She stared into the endless shadowy forest, her eyes focused and paranoid. She wanted to find Cloak. He would be in danger, with no one by his side to help him or no Clan to protect him. She wanted to cry out his name. Suncloud sat down beside Stormynight, and she stared at the ground as he did so. He opened his mouth to speak, but last second remembered to remain silent. Stormynight squinted her eyes, wanting to be at her highest alert.

Even if it wasn't tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I'm so excited because now the plot is beginning! mwuahahhaaha... <strong>

**Yeah, Yeah, I know that Stormynight was expected *points to username* whatever. But i loved making up the names of the other cats. I love Thornrose XDD. But, yes. **

**Thank you everyone who's reviewing my story. Hopefully this chapter will get me to 100 reviews (woohoo!) Thank you so much everyone!**

**~Stormy:D**


	31. Betrayal

**Thank you everyone for the 100 reviews! It means so much that you all like my story! I am just... completely amazed... at everyone's commitment and love for the story. It brings tears to my eyes :') Thank you. So much. Everyone. I read each review with a smile, and I get so excited for each one. Don't worry, that "Something" is not the Dark Forest. I'm not bringing that into this XD Kind of cliche if you ask me. Well, for every one of my readers, here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Stormynight bounded forward, towards the brown warrior that walked in the shadows. The unclaimed territory had an erie sense to the darkness, but she was desperate to speak to him, and hear his voice. He seemed paranoid, continually glancing over his shoulder as he walked into DarkClan territory. It was dark, but Stormynight didn't worry about being out of camp so late. Warriors were allowed this advantage. "Cloak! There you are!" She called, and his form jumped in surprise.<p>

"Stormypaw! I-I-" He stuttered, pausing from his walk.

Stormynight giggled, pinning him down playfully. He grunted, his muscles tense as he fell against the dust. "It's Stormy_night_ now, remember?" She touched noses with him affectionately, while his eyes widened at hers.

"Stormynight you need to run!" He whispered hoarsly, struggling to get up.

She didn't take a hint. "We can play later. Where've you been? I tried looking for you after the ceremony, but you'd gone and left!" She frowned, blinking her green eyes.

He jumped up, knocking her over onto the ground, where she grunted in surprsie, scrambling to her paws. "Stormynight you need to run! NOW!" He shoved his nose into her side, shoving her into the bushes. Thorns dragged into her pelt, and she squeaked in pain. Shadows fell upon her eyes and the moon was cut off from her from the thorns.

"Cloak, what the heck are you-!"

She froze.

Cats. Dozens, and dozens of cats. Their shadows slithered through the light of the moon. They confronted Cloak, where he stood with his head held high. Stormynight opened her mouth to scream 'Cloak RUN!' but there was a lump in her throat, preventing her from yowling out. She kept herself from moving as she watched one approach the loner.

"Well?"

"I have knowledge of the Clans' territories and their homes." He reported.

Stormynight widened her eyes.

"Good. Do you think this is the first place we should attack?" The shadow replied.

"Ah- No sir. I believe another Clan is more vulnerable to attack first." Cloak stated.

The cat nodded. "Good, good. We shall begin to make our way to them first." He said. "Take point."

"Yes sir." Cloak's amber eyes flashed in Stormynight's eyes, and she caught his gaze towards her. She flattened her ears, a desperate look on her face. Cloak turned away, removing his gaze from hers and bounding through the forest of unclaimed territory with the cats trailing close behind. Once the last made his way through the shadows, Stormynight was reluctant to move. A silence was brought upon the air, and her heart thudded, louder than the pawsteps of the cats.

She stared in the direction Cloak had run, unbelif in her eyes. She finally found the courage to step out into the shadows, eyes still wide. They stung, and she was forced to blink. "What..." she whispered. She lashed her tail, eyes narrowing. She wanted to say something, think something, snap at Cloak, claw his ear, something. She was speachless.

"There you are Stormynight!" She turned her head, and the ginger pelt of Suncloud came through the bushes. It took her a second to register that he had come, and she blinked when he spoke. "I've been looking for you. What are you doing in unclaimed territory?" He flicked his ear.

Stormynight opened her mouth to reply, but her throat was still stuffed. She finally let out a squeak noise and shook her fur. She realized she had fluffed up like she had just fought a fox. Suncloud was looking at her like she was crazy.

"I-I-" Stormynight finally got out. "Just- chased- a piece of prey-" She mewed.

"So where's the prey? You look startled." He raised his eyes.

"I- I just lost- it climed up a tree."

"So it was a squirrel."

"Y-yeah." She stumbled out.

"You okay?" He walked forward so that he stood beside her. Their pelts brushed, and Sunpaw's amber eyes blinked sympatheticaly.

Stormynight casted one glance at where Cloak had dissapeared and narrowed her eyes. "Peachy." She replied through gritted teeth.

"Well- ah- let's go back to camp." He said, turning away so their pelts seperated. He nodded his head in the direction home. Stormynight nodded slowly, but her paws felt glued to the spot. She felt like yelling out for Cloak, crying for him to tell her what he was doing.

_What _is _he doing? What is he planning? Could this be that... something that's coming? Just a band of rouges? Any cat could stop them. Their just no good rouges._

Something pulled at her in the back of her mind as she turned to follow Suncloud back to camp. Something told her that there was more than met the eye. Suncloud occasionally glanced backwards to Stormynight to make sure she was alright, but she just put on a fake face whenever his eyes met hers. When he turned around, she went back into her deep thoughts. _Maybe their not rouges... but something much more... threatning. _She clawed up dirt for each pawstep, her claws unsheathed into the dirt. Suncloud glanced back, but this time she didn't bother to hide her angry thoughts against Cloak and the group.

_Maybe something much more... deadly. _

* * *

><p><strong>:'D you guys are the best. I hope you like it. Sorry for the delay, had a lot of things going on. But, keep an eye out for the next chapter. I swear, you all are sooo good at reviewing. I mean, I'm just surprised as it is. I'm surprised that my story has gotten so popular. I want to thank you all for that. <strong>

**Just... thank you :')**

**Stormy:D**


	32. Night's Hour

Echos filled the clearing as a whole herd of cats emerged, lead by a silver she-cat. The bracken shifted, awakening all cats from their slumber. From the dens, warriors and others dispersed into the clearing, ears high and tails fluffed in alarm. The group of cats entering this camp had scars and blood plastered into their fur.

A dark gray tom exited a den beneath the stones and moss and leaped upon the highlog. His voice was sharp. "What is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of attack?" He growled through clenched teeth.

The leader of the herd of cats stepped forward, blinking her blue eyes. "Peace, Silentstar. We come with claws sheathed." She mewed calmly, though she had many scars, and her breathing was heavy. The cats behind her seemed to be in conditions similar. Some were leaning against others for support.

When the moonlight was shone upon the hurt, Silentstar felt symphetic. "Why do you come to our home at night's hour, Echostar?" He leaped from the highlog and landed in the dust before her. "Why do you come before us in scars?" He asked, lashing his tail. Warriors and apprentices gathered in a circle to listen, and the paranoid cats behind the she-cat leader pressed against each other.

"We were attacked, and driven from our home." Echostar stated calmly.

"Attacked by whom? DarkClan?"

Echostar denied it. "We don't know who these enemies are."

Silentstar narrowed his eyes. "Have you come here for help or shelter?"

"Neither. We come for warning and protection for our kits. We will be taking shelter in unclaimed territory for the time being, these cats have claimed our territory. We humbly ask if you may watch over our kits until we heal to re-strike."

A golden she-kit mewled softly in her mother's jaws. 3 moons old, she had the ability to speak. "Don't leave us with WaterClan, mama." She whimpered. "We want to stay and fight."

"Yeah." Came a smaller male voice, and the pale tabby tom blinked. "We can fight."

Silentstar seemed to relax, his soft spot for kits taking over his judgement. "Echostar, I would never neglect or harm a kit, and I would always be willing to protect one. However, this may not be the best option. If they are as you describe, they may come here next. Your kits would be in peril."

Echostar looked sideways, deep in thought. She seemed to consider. "This is true." She muttered, blinking slowly. A silver tom crept up beside her, whispering in her ear. She seemed to nod, and then turned back to Silentstar. "The cats in our territory may need to heal as we do first, because we fought back rather well." She hinted her Clan's strength. "If or when they attack you, it won't be soon. Send an apprentice to us and we will aid you in battle. I shall also speak to DarkClan, and we could strike back once they attack."

"To where shall I send my apprentice to fetch you?" Silentstar mewed calmly.

"On the outskirts of ForestClan territory. We will set small markers so you may identify our scent."

Silentstar nodded. "Did the battle cost you any desceased warriors?" He mewed.

"Yes." Echostar nodded to the back of her group. "We are hoping to find a place in ForestClan territory to bury them without notice. They should die where they grew up fighting." There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, "And we hope to hold vigil once we find a place to stay."

The dark gray tom nodded. "It would be good for your vigil to be held soon, or the carcasses will become decayed."

"Silentstar." A black tom approached his side. "It would be good to offer the clearing for vigil of their lost ones." He mewed.

The leader nodded. "We offer the clearing to you for vigil. But tomorrow morning we require that you leave our territory."

"I will respect your wish." Echostar nodded.

The deputy turned and murmered something to his leader. Silentstar nodded, though his face was reluctant. He resumed his gaze to the light gray leader. "You may have a small portion of our fresh-kill pile. New-leaf is plentiful and-"

"Oh- No, no Silentstar we will be fine." Echostar interrupted. "When we leave to the unclaimed territory we will hunt for ourselves. We still have good warriors that can hunt easily."

Silentstar seemed relaxed that his fresh-kill pile would not be raided by an enemy Clan. "Very well, Echostar. We will offer you the clearing for this night. Deceased warriors must be honored." He nodded, signaling for his Clan to return to their dens. Echostar nodded thankfully, and stepped sideways so the dead cats may be laid properly. WaterClan had all retreated to their dens, and Silentstar approached his den. He took one look backwards at the eight deceased warriors that lay upon the ground. Though not all were warriors. Three looked like apprentices, and two looked like kits. Silentstar hung his head sorrowfully for the lost lives. A new, unidentified, threat has been laid upon the Clans. He swore he would do whatever it takes to protect his Clan. He sighed, and entered the shadows of his den, where he lay, scared for his Clan. The night was restless, and his dreams were full of bloodshed.

* * *

><p>"I hate fish."<p>

"Looks like WaterClan would hate this too."

In a circle, Stormynight, Thornrose, and Coalwing were all staring at a dead fish. It looked whithered and dried up, and it was over 20 tail-lengths from the stream. It stunk, as well. Stormynight wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How did it get way over here."

"I don't know." Coalwing muttered.

"Why are we staring at a fish?" Thornrose glanced up.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I wanted to talk to you guys in private." Stormynight blinked, putting a paw forward and sweeping the fish aside. She grimaced as the slime stuck to her paw, and she whiped it against the ground. Though it didn't help, it only made dirt stick to her paw. She got up and began to slowly walk towards the stream. "I've mentioned the prophecy to you guys, right?"

"Once, I think." Coalwing muttered.

"Well, something evil is coming. And it's here." She muttered quietly.

Both twins stared at her, obviously lost in the few words. Stormynight sighed. "There's a group of cats here. I think they're what this whole prophecy is about."

"How do you know? Have you seen them?" Thornrose mewed.

"Y-yeah. On the outskirts of our territory."

"You didn't report it?" Coalwing cocked her head. Stormynight grumbled, and then shook her head. "Well then why are you making a big deal out of it if you don't think it's good enough to report?"

"Listen." Stormynight snapped. "There's a cat I met a while ago. His name is Cloak. He's in this group."

"Then why did you meet him?" Thornrose narrowed her eyes.

"What? _Listen!"_ Stormynight grumbled. "I didn't know he was in the group when I first met him. I went to go talk to him, but he hid me in some bushes when over five dozen cats came crushing through unclaimed territory." She hised quietly.

"Why did he hide you?" Coalwing mewed softly.

"I don't know, maybe so I wouldn't go tattle-tailing on him." Stormynight rolled her eyes.

"Or to protect you." Thornrose had a small smile.

She sighed. "Whatever. We need to do something about this before they try to harm us or any other Clan."

"Stormynight! Stormynight come quick!" Suncloud came bounding through the territory, crushing bushes and twigs under his paws. Stormynight bristled her fur up, and her mind instantly raced, wondering if they were already attacking. She flicked her ears up and bunched up her fur.

"What is it?" She hissed.

"ForestClan's on our territory. We spotted them on a patrol, and they sent me to tell the camp. I came to find you!" He panted.

"Me? You didn't go to the camp?" Stormynight hissed.

"Of course I did! I wanted to make sure you were there too." He replied tartly. "They're waltzing through our territory like a bunch of injured foxes. The nerve!"

"Well? Show us the way!" Stormynight mewed, hitting him lightly in the shoulder with her nose. He nodded and turned, racing away. Stormynight followed closely behind, followed by her twin friends. She treaded through the territory, eyes darted forward. What was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>EEEEE. I am so happy. This was so much fun to write. I wrote it all in like forty minutes. I mean, I just got home from school and feel like writing the next chapter. So I did :D I hope you enjoyed it, and please review :) You know how much it means to me! ;D<strong>

**I feel like doing something fun. TO CALL OF DUTY!**

**~Stormy:D**


	33. Silent Warning

The dirt was clawed up severely as Echostar and Rainstar finished speaking. Stormynight's claws still clung in another patch of dirt, Coalwing slapped her paws with her tail. "Would you stop being so jittery?" She mumbled, giving Stormynight a glare.

The gray she-cat snapped her head sideways. "No! This is exactly what they were talking about." She whispered. She caught Jaggedclaw out of the corner of her eye, glancing around anxiously as if confused.

She brushed it aside as Suncloud interrupted her thoughts. "Who?" He muttered.

Stormynight flattened her ears, not in the mood to repeat everything she had told her friends. Echostar nodded a thank you to Rainstar, and turned to lead the injured of her Clan away. The newcomer's information made Rainstar seem fluffed up, and nervous. "Moonscar."

Stormynight's former deputy stepped forward.

"Tighten patrols around ForestClan border. I want moonhigh patrols and pre-dawn patrols. No cat is to leave camp without letting a senior warrior knowing. If you get any news, report to me at once. If a patrol spots these newcomers in our territory, they need to fall back to the camp and prepare to strike back."

"Yes Rainstar." Moonscar said seriously, nodding her head in agreement. The sun was already beginning to set, and the black she-cat rose to call together a sundown patrol. "Branchleaf, Moondust, Treepelt, Lilyfall, I want a patrol on the ForestClan border. We also need to renew scent markers on the WaterClan border. I want Suncloud, Ashfeather, and Cloverseed to head over there. A hunting patrol will also be-"

"Moonscar." Mousenose's voice popped up. "Branchleaf isn't here."

Several heads turned side to side in confusion, and Moonscar trailed off. The silence looked uncomfortable for Moonscar, and Stormynight realized she was embarrassed to her mistake. "Then she must not be in camp at the time. I'll take her place." She mewed.

"Is it wise to have so many warriors out of the camp at once?" Redclaw mewed to her quietly. She turned and considered, once more looking embarrassed.

"We have enough to protect the camp at the moment. You heard what Echostar said, they won't attack soon." Moonscar reminded him, looking relieved to have an answer. Rainstar nodded approval, and then hopped onto the ground from her den among the stones. She turned to Moonscar.

"You were speaking of a hunting patrol. I'll lead one, if it's no trouble." Rainstar said.

"Of course, Rainstar." Moonscar dipped her head. "Rainstar, Stoneleaf, and Stormynight can all go on a hunting patrol."

The cats seemed satisfied that the mix-ups were clear, and began to fan out into their groups. Stormynight huffed, not in the mood to hunt. She even considered asking otherwise, though she already saw Moonscar was stressed out. She didn't want to bother her any more than she was, and hurried over to Rainstar. She felt honored to be able to hunt with her Clan leader. As she paused, an image of Cloak appeared in her head. She secretly longed to see him in the forest, but he had practically dissapeared in the past few days. _No doubt. Now that his group of cats took over a Clan, he's busy sucking up to their paws. _She thought, eyes narrowed.

"So, where should we hunt?"

Stoneleaf shuffled his paws, as if embarrassed. "I'd actually like to catch a glimpse of these new cats. Could we hunt near ForestClan border?" He said aloud, peeking at his leader, afraid she would reply with a scold for being mouse-brained.

Instead, curiosity flicked up in her ears. "To tell the truth, I'm rather curious myself." She gave a smile. "Let's hunt at Ivy Stones."

Stormynight held back a snicker. That was the closest land marker to the ForestClan border. A smile grew on her face involuntarily as they raced through the thorn tunnel and into the shadows. The sun was halfway down, providing appropriate light for the sundown patrol. Stormynight's ears swivled around as she listened for signs of prey.

The path to Ivy Stones was long, so when Stormynight heard scuffling to her right, the other two didn't stop. When she halted, the others finally turned around. "I'll catch it and catch up." Stormynight mewed, and they nodded, hurrying forward towards Ivy Stones.

"Be careful." Rainstar called as she plunged forward.

Stormynight smiled. She loved her leader. She turned and crouched down, unsheathing her claws and narrowing her eyes. She lashed her tail quietly, trying not to slap it against the grasses.

She sprang.

At first, she thought she had landed on top of a fox, because it was much bigger than a piece of prey. Her paws landed against it, and she heard a grunt. She toppled over the figure, landing on her shoulder and flipping onto her back. She hissed threateningly, startled half to death. "Stormynight wait." Came the voice.

Stormynight widened her eyes at the voice. "Cloak!" She gasped.

"Stormynight, I had to see y-"

He was on the ground in an instant. Stormynight placed her paws on his neck and she leaned down over his face. He was pinned beneath her trained paws, and his eyes grew wide with surprise. She glared him in the eyes, hissing to no end. "Your such a traitor! I can't belive you! After all this time, you really never wanted to be my friend. You were just here to plan for your attack!" She hissed.

"But- But-" He stuttered.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you this very second!" She hissed, paws touching his throat.

"B-Because-" He stuttered, looking up at her. "Because I love you!"

He winced as claws pressed against his throat, pushing his pelt down. "Oh, so you think those are the magic words huh?" She growled. "Say them and I let you free? Think again!" She lifted her paw, teeth bared and spatting angrily. "I should never have trusted a rouge like you!"

"I am not a rouge." He hissed, and at the instant, he rolled over and swatted at her, catching her face with his sheathed paw. She hissed and leaped back, getting her balance under control. She turned around, and he was gone. She growled, staring to where his figure had vanished. She put down her unsheathed paw and curved them into the dirt, anger bubbling in her heart. The words that were told to her long ago echoed in her head. _The truth lies beneath the claws that do not mark._

"What does that mean? Why am I involved in this?" She yelled aloud to the stars that had begun to brighten in the sky. "Why mom?" She yowled.

"Stephanie?"

Stormynight flipped around, to see the brown pelt of Jaggedclaw. His eyes were wide and scared, and he was lashing his tail about. Stormynight looked at him, shocked. She blinked in astonishment. "Jaggedclaw?"

"Who?" He blinked in return, looking frightened.

"J-Jacob?" She mewed, taking a pawstep towards him.

He flicked his ear, pressing against the ground with his paws. "Where are we?" He whimpered.

Stormynight felt a lump in her throat, realizing her brother was here, with her now. Her real brother. She raced forward and bent her head over his, tears whelling up in her eyes. "How did you..." She whispered. "How did you become..."

"Are we Warriors?" He asked. She nodded slowly, sniffling up her tears.

"But- but you didn't even read-"

"I took the book from your shelf." He admitted smally. "I wanted to try and read it. But- But why are we Warriors? Is this a dream? Am I dead?" He asked quietly, as frightened as a hunted rabbit. Stormynight blinked the tears away slowly, and then licked her brother's ear.

"What do you mean, are you dead?"

"Because you- at home- your in a coma. Are you dead?"

_I'm only in a coma... I'm not dead! I still have a chance to go home! _She blinked slowly, engulfing these words. "No, no I'm not dead. But I can't get back home." She whispered. "Are Caroline and Tiffany in a coma too?" She asked, hoping for the answer.

Her answer was granted. "Yeah, I think." He said. "Am I in one now?"

"I- I don't know. We will see. It depends on if you wake up as a human tonight." She whispered. His eyes grew wide to these words, and she soothed him by licking his ear. "But for now, your name is Jaggedclaw. You are a warrior of DarkClan."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Long chappie :D<strong>

**Aren't you happy I brought Jacob back into the story? I am :3 Things are picking up, and it makes me happy to write. These scenes are just so much fun. **

**LALALLALALAALALALLA five more days until the last Warriors book, The Last Hope! And then, the next Warriors saga will arise: Dawn of the Clans.**

**So... you know the drill. Review and make me happy XDD Nah, just review because you are so devoted like that. You guys are so committed to commenting. I mean just _look _at the number of reviews! You guys are the best *fistpump***

**~Stormy:D**


	34. Finding the Strength of the Enemy

**Warning: Torture and blood**

* * *

><p>Stormynight slid into the undergrowth that sheltered her hunting patrol. "Took you long enough." Stoneleaf muttered.<p>

"What took you so long? Did you catch the prey?" Rainstar added.

Stormynight nodded. "Then where is it?" The gray leader asked lightly. Stormynight looked away.

"I buried it. I'll get it later." She was quick to change the subject. "So have you seen anything?" She faced the border to ForestClan territory, eyes sharp for cats. Then she saw them in the distance. There were no collars of teeth and claws, there was no ally-cat sign to them.

"While you were gone a patrol came this way." Stoneleaf muttered. "Talking amongst themselves. We couldn't understand what they were saying without getting too close." He narrowed his eyes at the figures in the distance. The other two followed his gaze, trying to get a look at them.

"They have scars." Stormynight mewed.

"Yes. ForestClan told us they put up a good fight." Rainstar muttered, and Stormynight mrrowed an agreement.

"Well? Shall we hunt?" Stoneleaf mewed.

Rainstar hesitated, obviously feeling some kind of negative emotion towards these newcomers. "Geez, it's against the code to do this. I can't believe I'm going to."

"What?" Stormynight turned her head.

"Both of you. Follow me. Stay quiet." She turned and began trotting over the border to ForestClan. Stormynight's ears plopped up and her eyes widened. She looked at Stoneleaf, who equally shared this look of surprise. They both turned and reluctantly followed.

"We have a crazy leader, you know that?" Stoneleaf muttered.

Stormynight remembered how crazy her aunt Rachel was when it come to doing something sneaky. "I've noticed." She murmered. "But she's good at stealth." She began trotting against the ground, surrounded by the trees. It reminded her of ThunderClan territory. _Why couldn't I come here? I love ThunderClan..._

"We were kits together." He interrupted her thoughts. "She would always want to do something sneaky, like sneak into the Warriors den and hide in their nests?"

Stormynight mrrowed, trying to stiffle laughter. The forest grew more dense with each pawstep, and Rainstar lead them forward. "What would happen?" She dared to whisper.

"One would come in and lay in the nest she was in and she would squeak really loud. They would get up, and she would lay there and pretend they had squashed her to death." He couldn't hold his laughter. Rainstar snapped her head around and shushed him quickly. He lowered his head down. "I was never good at being sneaky."

The gray she-cat followed behind Rainstar next to Stoneleaf, stiffling laughter. "Your right. We do have a crazy-"

"Hold up."

Stormynight turned her head forward once again and ended up bumping into her leader's rear. She stepped back and shook her fur, but then looked over Rainstar's shoulder. She couldn't see anything. But there was an odd scent, getting stronger. "Get in the brambles." Rainstar nudged the two into the shadows of a briar bush, and they all peeked out of it's open ends. They grew still, and held their breath.

Four cats entered down the path, one brown cat was limping, but reassured the others he was fine. "I thought they'd be harder to beat." He muttered. "Wasn't that was Cloak told us?"

Stormynight drew a quick breath.

"If these are the weakest, I'd hate to see the strongest." Another mewed, flicking his black tail against his white body.

"We will soon, don't forget." A she-cat pipped up, with gray markings on her black pelt. "And we will win. We have the element of surprise. The other Clans have no clue we're here."

Rainstar smiled out of the corner of Stormynight's eye. She couldn't help but smile as well. "I never knew all those stories were true, about the other Clans." A smaller black and white tom mewed. "Until I got to fight them. How many did you kill, Fang?"

"Not many. I know the Clan has moved somewhere else. I wanted to scare them. Why? Did you kill any, Dust?"

The smaller tom nodded again with a grin. "I killed an apprentice."

"Excellent work." Fang nodded with approval. Dust grinned, happy for approval, but by that time the group had passed the watchful eyes of the DarkClan hunting patrol. Rainstar began with a low growl once they were out of earshot.

Stormynight and Stoneleaf turned to Rainstar. She closed her eyes. "Featherkit, Cloudkit, and Briarkit were supposed to become apprentices today. Now, I'm afraid if I do they'll be killed." She muttered. "But, they'd want to fight. And they know their old enough."

"Don't worry Rainstar. We know what we're up against. We'll defend the younger ones with our lives." Stormynight mewed, and Stoneleaf nodded in agreement.

Rainstar smiled, but it was forced and casted. "Stormynight," she pointed out, "We do not know what we're up against. We don't know how tough they are."

Stoneleaf sighed. "Well, we should find out."

"How?" Stormynight flicked her ear. "They have yet to fight another Clan. If they fight another Clan, it might be ours next. We would be unprepared."

Rainstar nodded. "We need to find out how they fight. Like rouges? Clans? It will be difficult to tell."

The brown warrior's gaze turned quiet and dull. "I know how. Watch very carefuly." He muttered. "For DarkClan. I hope this will prove some help, and that the battle is favored to your side because of this extra knowledge." He said quietly, looking up at another group of cats heading their direction.

Rainstar grabbed his tail with her teeth. "What on earth do you plan on doing!" She hissed.

"Just watch. If I tell you, you'll stop me. I'm doing this for DarkClan."

"There could be another way! I know exactly what you plan on doing!" Rainstar hissed. "Don't do it!"

"I'm sorry if that's an order, Rainstar, because I will do it for DarkClan." He stood up, deliberately brushing briars and stepping into the path of the oncoming cats. They all stopped, staring at this new cat.

"No!" Rainstar took a pace forward to help him, but Stormynight knew there was no turning back now. This was his decision. She put a paw over Rainstar's mouth and held her back. Rainstar didn't resist any longer, and Stormynight could tell she was frozen in shock.

"You are intruders on ForestClan territory." Stoneleaf hissed. The cats seemed to snarl. One brown and black she-cat stepped forward.

"This is our territory now. And you should leave." She hissed with a grin. Stoneleaf held his ground, holding a position to prepare to fight. The cats of the group seemed to brighten up at a chance to fight. The brown and black she-cat sneered again. "Alright. You've come looking to fight us." She grinned. "Berry, Icedrop, show our guest what it means when we tell someone to leave."

A black tom and a white she-cat with gray markings stepped forward. Stoneleaf tensed, and looked ready. Stormynight dug her free paw's claws into the earth with anxiety. She was about to watch her Clanmate fight. Should she have tried to stop him? Now she would never know.

The two cats prepared to leap, but Stoneleaf attacked first. He swiped an unsheathed paw against Icedrop's ear, and she mrrowed with surprise. She quickly recovered, turning and kicking Stoneleaf's belly with her hind paw. Berry turned and grabbed Stoneleaf's paw, wrenching it sideways. Stoneleaf yowled in pain, but he used his other good paw to slam it into Berry's face. Icedrop spun around and pinned Stoneleaf with his belly down with her paws. She leaned down for a deathbite, when he swerved out of the way. He leaped to his paws and raised a front paw with a hiss. Berry leaped over and grabbed his shoulder with his claws. Icedrop caught his tail with her teeth. He hissed and turned, batting Icedrop away with an unsheathed paw, and then kicked Berry.

"Shim, you and I can join now." the brown and black cat turned to the smaller gray tabby she-cat with a grin. The two leaped into the fight. Stoneleaf was caught by surprise when he was faced with two more attackers, slamming his paw into Icedrop's head. The white and gray she-cat staggered, stepping away from the battle a few moments to catch her breath. The brown and black she-cat swiped Stoneleaf's face with her claws, drawing blood. Berry grabbed Stoneleaf's back paw and wrenched it, and Stormynight's spine chilled when she heard the crack of bone.

"No..." She whispered. Rainstar's eyes were as big as the moon, watching with the sense that she could not look away.

Shim grabbed his ear with her teeth, wrenching his whole ear off. Blood spattered her jaws, and she landed nimbly on the ground with satisfaction.

Rainstar looked like she couldn't take it any longer. She struggled to rise to her paws, but Stormynight dragged her down. "No! They'd know we're spying on them. We would have lost an element of knowing of their presence. If we step out, they'll know we're onto them." She hissed. Rainstar saw sense in this, but her eyes did not waver from their widened state.

The brown and black she-cat pinned down Stoneleaf, where he could not move. Two of his paws, one in front, one in back, were broken and seeping blood. He struggled with his two good paws, but Berry kicked him and slitted his belly open with his hind claws. Stoneleaf yowled in pain, panting heavily.

"So, shall we make this fast? Or slow?" The brown and black she-cat grinned.

"Make it slow, Leopard. Make it painful." Shim grinned. Stormynight was horrified what they taught their younger ones.

(If you don't want to read torture, skip until I say it's okay)

"With pleasure." Leopard grinned. She unsheathed a paw and slid it down the side of his face, cutting him. He writhered in pain, trying to shift around. She sliced it down and around to the back of his neck. He seemed to be hoping she would kill him already, but she merely drew it down his spine with a wicked grin. Stormynight shrunk, afraid now. She had seen how they fight. Cruel and with no boundary of a code.

Leopard then nimbly touched his broken front paw. He hissed in pain. "Oh I'm sorry, does that hurt?" She giggled, slowly unsheathing her claws into his broken limb. The other three of the patrol watched happily, entertained by this. Stormynight couldn't bear to know how they could watch this. Now she was as terrified as ever.

He winced as she brought her paw up and put the claw at the end of his good ear. "Now, let's know if this is needed." She grinned, slicing it very slowly, clawing through his ear. He bit his tounge, trying not to yowl in pain. She finished by slicing the rest of it off. His ear fell to the ground. She grinned. "I think we've had enough fun, wouldn't you all say?" She grinned. The others nodded. "Then let's end this."

(it's okay now. Your all good)

She opened her jaws and bit deep into Stoneleaf's throat. He yowled in pain, trying to free himself, but his attempts grew more frail with each moment, and his eyes became vacant.

When Leopard lifted her jaws, Stormynight and Rainstar could tell he was dead. His head hit the ground with a thud, and his eyes remained half-open. Rainstar seemed haunted, and Stormynight felt like crying. The patrol took his body and began to drag it to their camp, and Rainstar watched her old denmate get carried away by the enemy. She breathed in finally, and Stormynight realized she had held her breath as well. The two didn't speak as they turned and fled to the shadows, going as quick as they could towards DarkClan territory. Stoneleaf would not die in vain.

* * *

><p><strong>So? You like? I never wrote a torture scene before. But I really hope you do like this EXTRA LONG chapter. It's like, double the chapter. It's just for yall! Thank you for reviewing so much, and I'm sorry for the delay (Spring break. You never get a break on breaks, eh?) and I hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	35. Denial

"They had a rouge-like form. They seemed to like aiming for the paws, and breaking them with their teeth. They wrench them sideways, so you need to watch your paws at all times. They like scaring and scarring a cat before killing. You need to stay strong. Use your teeth for many of your attacks, and only use your paws when your behind them. They also have Warrior-like form when fighting, like their trained..."

Stormynight blinked, already knowing these through and forward. Rainstar sat upon the highstone, visualizing with her Clan the moves with her paws. The Clans watched with anticipation. "They are skilled at blocking their throat. That may be a good thing. If their busy guarding their throat, we should aim for their belly. slit with the back paws, and take your paws back quickly."

"Rainstar!" Someone called from the group. All heads turned towards little Briarkit, who glanced around the camp in anticipation. "We're supposed to become apprentices today!" He whined. Featherkit and Cloudkit nodded behind him.

Rainstar sighed, knowing there was no going back. "I know. Let me finish." Her voice was wary, and her eyes were haunted. Stormynight couldn't blame her. Her old denmate died a cruel death before their eyes. Stormynight eyed Rainstar. Maybe that wasn't all that bothered her.

The Clan swivled their heads forward again towards Rainstar as she began to speak again. She struggled to swallow before making her vioce calm again. "Your tail is important, always, for balance. This will be a key when fighting against them. Use it wisely. Also, make sure your always vigilent with your paws. They like aiming for them and wrenching them-"

"You already said that." Treeclaw replied.

Rainstar gulped. "Yes- ah- just making it clear- um." She hesitated. _Uh oh. _Stormynight frowned. A hesitant leader will make the Clan worried. Moonscar leaped up beside her leader, and the two spoke quietly for a minute. Rainstar seemed on the verge of breaking down. Moonscar waited as Rainstar spoke to her, and then the gray leader leapt from the highstone and retreated to the darkness of her den.

Moonscar stepped forward. "Excuse Rainstar, DarkClan. She needs a few moments to herself. But, she requested that I hold the apprentice ceremony for the kits." She turned to the three kits, who looked up, less excited.

"Why can't Rainstar do it for us?" Cloudkit mewed quietly.

"Yeah! Why is she acting so weird?" Briarkit piped up.

Moonscar hesitated, trying to think of an answer. "She's... only a little bit sick. Don't worry kits, she'll be fine. Now come forward."

"But I want Rainstar to do my ceremony." Briarkit looked up sadly.

"Briarkit, a ceremony is a presentation before StarClan. Whoever does the ceremony does not present you. You present yourself. This is all in your honor, not to me or Rainstar." She said quietly. "This is your chance to prove yourself to StarClan and prepare to become a Warrior." She gave a soft smile.

"I hate to argue, Moonscar, but the leader should do the ceremony." Branchpelt stood up.

_Branchpelt. Of course. Why can't you just shut up?_

"Silence. It is the will from Rainstar that I do this ceremony." Moonscar said sternly, obviously getting ticked off.

"Rainstar should do the ceremony." Treeclaw agreed. "Your words will not be correct if you are not leader."

"This isn't your place to do the ceremony." Blueshine piped up.

The clearing broke into accusing words. They agreed, disagreed, the kits whined, and all the while Rainstar did not appear from her den. Stormynight wondered if it was from shame or she had fallen asleep from her exhaustion. If only the Clan knew what she went through.

Moonscar looked to Sagewhisker for aid, but the medicine cat shrugged, clueless to whether this was allowable to the Clan. Shadeleaf, the medicine cat apprentice who had recieved her name the night before, sat next to her, clueless and confused. Stormynight glanced at Coalwing and Thornrose, who sat on each side of her, and then growled silently.

"Silence!" Moonscar finally snapped. "Do you want to be apprentices or not?" She lashed her tail, and the Clan felt silent, gazes set on the kits.

The kits shifted their paws. "Yes." Cloudkit squeaked. The other two nodded.

"Then you will follow through the ceremony tonight." Moonscar mewed sternly. "I want no more speak of this. Rainstar had requested I do this. It is her order I am following. Her word is law. StarClan will approve whether I have the word 'star' on my name or not!" She stamped her paw.

Stormynight glanced at Coalwing. "She really will make a good leader someday." Coalwing muttered. Stormynight nodded.

The three kits stepped forward. Moonscar let her fur flatten. "Kits, are you ready to become apprentices?" She forced her voice to be calm once again.

The kits nodded.

"Then it shall be done. Briarkit, from this moment on you will be known as Briarpaw." She casted her gaze over the warriors to the back of the group. "Your mentor will be Branchpelt."

Stormynight stole a glance at Branchpelt. She seemed to sneer at the thought of taking on an apprentice, but hid it from the Clan. Stormynight could see it clearly though. _What's your problem? _Stormynight wanted to hiss. Briarpaw jumped up, excited, and raced across the clearing to his new mentor. Branchleaf hesitated before touching noses with him.

"Cloudkit, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudpaw." Moonscar lifted her head, stopping at Stormynight. _Whoah wait, what... _"Your mentor will be Stormynight."

_I'm getting an apprentice? _The thought struck her. She hadn't expected this at all. She turned and watched Cloudpaw's little white pelt bound towards her, excited as ever. The she-kit lifted her nose towards Stormynight. The gray warrior became aware of so many eyes turned towards her. She hesitated and turned down to touch noses with Cloudpaw. She smiled.

"Featherkit, from this moment on you will be known as Featherpaw." Moonscar lashed her tail. "Ashfeather will be your mentor."

Featherkit turned and raced towards the gray she-cat, who smiled. They touched noses, and Moonscar nodded. "Meeting is dismissed."

The new apprentices bounded towards the middle of the clearing, grinning brightly. The warriors approached and called the new apprentices by their names. Stormynight blindly walked towards Cloudpaw, but when she saw Moonscar's retreating black pelt, she turned and started padding towards her.

"Hey Stormynight! Aren't you going to say my name?" Cloudpaw smiled.

"Y-yeah hey Cloudpaw." She mewed, distracted.

When the silence followed, she turned and saw her discouraged face. She sighed. "Sorry, Cloudpaw. I'll be right back. Then we can decide what we're going to do tomorrow."

Cloudpaw seemed to perk up, and then bounded over with her brothers. Stormynight sighed and hurried after Moonscar. "Your really good at keeping the Clan under control." Stormynight muttered as she caught up. Moonscar turned her head towards her.

"You think so? I just hope they don't think the ceremony was false." Moonscar replied.

Stormynight shrugged. "Wasn't your fault. I know what Rainstar's going through." She had a brief image of her mother, but pushed it away, refusing to feel sad. "Did you pick the mentors?" Stormynight dared to ask.

Moonscar shook her head. "Rainstar told me who she had in mind. Why?"

"It just- caught me by surprise is all." Stormynight frowned.

"Stormynight, I'm worried about Rainstar." Moonscar muttered. Stormynight flicked her ear.

"You can't blame her-"

"No not that. She's really frail, and looks... I don't know... different. And, I think she's starting to get... bigger."

"Bigger?" Stormynight tried not to laugh. "You say she's getting lazy?"

Moonscar cuffed her in the ear lightly. "No not that!" She replied. "Bigger, like, _bigger._"

Stormynight hesitated, thinking slowly. "I think she's starting to get a milk scent." Moonscar went on.

_Oh... that kind of bigger..._

_She's expecting Stoneleaf's kits..._

* * *

><p><strong>This was so much fun to make, yadayadayada, enjoy, please review, <strong>

**nah just kidding ;)**

**OH LOOKIE I HAS JUST MADE THE STORY EVEN MORE INTERESTING THAN IT ALREADY WAS *FLAIL***

**So, I hope you guys like it. I reallly hope you like it. I put a lot of thought into this.**

**Please review**

**~Stormy:D**


	36. Don't Freeze

"Help! Help!"

Stormynight grunted as Cloudpaw flipped her onto the ground. The white apprentice had the advantage, landing a blow to her shoulder and then leaping back to safety. Stormynight scrambled to her paws, swivleing her ears around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Cloudpaw mewed quietly.

Stormynight heard pawsteps from a direction, getting louder. They seemed to be crashing through bracken. She stared, eyes narrowed, into the forest outside of the training hollow. Cloudpaw joined her side. Pelts brushing, the mentor and apprentice strained to catch a scent or a sight of the oncomer.

Stormynight took a pawstep forward, but the bracken before her flattened as a small black and white apprentice came into view. He had blood running down his face from a scar that bore over his eye.

"Help!" He cried, relived to see cats. "Th-the rouges-their attacking- WaterClan." He panted.

Cloudpaw gasped. Stormynight raced towards him. "Follow me quickly." She said, leading him in the direction towards camp. She turned her head and added "Cloudpaw, go find Moonscar, she's hunting near Ivylogs."

Cloudpaw nodded, turning and racing through the territory for the deputy. Stormynight raced through the undergrowth, the apprentice on her heels. She crashed through the thorn tunnel in anxiety. "Rainstar!" She yowled. Cats in the clearing all turned to look at Stormynight, but she ignored them, heading straight for Rainstar's den.

Shadeleaf was at the gray leader's side. "You should eat some of these herbs to help-" She broke off. "Stormynight?"

Rainstar lifted her head in alarm, sensing the worry rolling off her pelt. "What's the problem?"

The apprentice stepped into view, coated with blood. "The rouges are attacking WaterClan! You must help us!"

Rainstar was on her paws in an instant, but Sageleaf leaped up. "Rainstar, you shouldn't. You're getting to big to be able to fight."

_The past moon had been hard for her... _Stormynight thought. The past moon had been spent training for a battle against the rouges, but Rainstar only got bigger. Now it looks possible that the battle will take place within a few moments. Stormynight flipped around when Moonscar came into camp with her patrol. Cloudpaw was with them. "Rainstar." Moonscar raced over, halting beside Stormynight.

"I know. I know." Rainstar bit her lip, lost in thought.

"I'll organize patrols to be sent in a first wave. We'll bring back up to replace those injured." Moonscar suggested. Rainstar nodded approval.

"Apprentice, do you know if they sent for ForestClan as well?" Rainstar asked.

The tom nodded. "They did. I just hope we can get there in time." His paws kneaded the ground.

"We will." Moonscar leapt onto her place beside the highstone. Rainstar followed, trying hard to hide her belly; Though most the Clan knew by now. She bunched up her muscles to leap onto the highstone, but she hesitated. Moonscar nudged her hind with her nose for encouragement, and Rainstar leaped up, grabbing the side and hauling herself over. She nodded a thanks to Moonscar and called the Clan together.

"What's going on?" Suncloud joined her side.

"The rouges are attacking WaterClan." She replied, ignoring his surprised face. Coalwing and Thornrose joined her side in the instant. Briarpaw stumbled into camp, surprised to find the meeting in progress. He stumbled forward.

"Their attacking?" He gasped. "Where's Branchleaf?"

The Clan turned to him. "Wasn't she with you?" Rainstar mewed.

He shook his head.

Rainstar hesitated. "We'll find her later. For now, I want Moonscar to organize the battle patrols." She nodded to her deputy. The black warrior stood up. The cats seemed to bounce with impatience.

"Ashfeather, Mousenose, Treepelt, Moondust, Thornrose, Stormynight and Featherpaw, I want you on the first wave." Moonscar spoke loudly. "All of you gather and go on your way. Back-up will come after you fight your hardest. We'll be there soon. Go. Mousenose, your leading the patrol."

The brown warrior nodded, seeming honored to do so. He raced to the thorn tunnel, as well as every other cat who's name was called. Stormynight followed, wishing Cloudpaw could come too. She would no doubt be on the second wave, for sure. Sagewhisker ran to the group as well, Shadeleaf following. They each carried herbs in their jaws. Stormynight flicked around, feeling that it was going to fast. Thornrose joined her side. "Isn't this exciting?" She mewed in her ear.

Stormynight didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. Another thought came into her head. _If Cloak is there... I have to fight him. _She sighed. _He deserves it for lieing to me. _

Mousenose lead the group through the forests, the ground practically sweeping beneath Stormynight's paws. She felt as if she were flying, she was going so fast. The last battle had been a mere skirmish against ForestClan. Now they were expected to aid with ForestClan _and _WaterClan. She didn't mind though. The Darkest Hour came into her head, and the battle against BloodClan popped in her head. It was much like that. They were only rouges.

They ran across the border, which was a stream with many pebbles. Their paws slapped against the shallow pools of the water as they hurried. They didn't get far before the caterwhauls and yowls of cats filled the air. Stormynight bounced with the group, eyes facing forward with terror.

The group had already been split up. The battle came into view and Stormynight's paws came to a hault. She was standing above the ridge, staring down at the fight. The group passed beside her, going straight into battle. Her heart beat loudly as she watched.

Cats below were having their paws ripped sideways and throats lunged for. She watched with horror as a kit was murdered by a mere claw. _Move your paws, you mouse-brain! _She yowled to herself. She kicked herself with her tail, and adrenaline began to pump. She raced into the battle, lunging for the cat that had murdered the kit. It was a tom, brown and white.

She sunk her teeth into his shoulder, keeping her paws to the side. He turned and lunged for her leg, but she drew it back and landed a blow to his head. She leaped over him and slit a claw across his back. He flipped around, teeth bared, and bit at her tail as it swept by. She hissed in pain, ramming her paw into his face. He caught it by his teeth, and turned to wrench her paw. She used her back leg to kick his face, drawing her paw back once it was freed. _We prepared for it. _She thought.

She remembered that these cats were harsh, and could kill. That meant she must kill as well. She leaped over and bit at his neck, clawing his chest. He rammed her away and squished her against the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and the battle became a rush. She flailed, but couldn't move.

The weight was removed suddenly, and she turned around, gasping for the air she could not take in. Suncloud stood over the tom, eyes wild. Stormynight leaped to her paws. She had never seen Suncloud like this. The ginger tom rammed into the brown and white tom, and bit at his neck. The brown and white tom struggled, slamming his paw into Suncloud's shoulder. Suncloud leaped back, and then clawed at his back leg. The tom hissed, drawing away. Suncloud leaped onto him, pinning him down and hissing in his face. He grabbed his neck and held until the brown and white tom stood still. Stormynight was frozen once again.

"Look out!" Suncloud called, but his warning hadn't registered in time. Another weight was brought upon her and she rolled around, landing a blow to the cat's face with her paw. She hissed and brought her back legs in, slicing them into the cat's belly. It was the brown and black she-cat that had killed Stoneleaf!

Stormynight leaped up, clawing her face and then wrapping her paws around her neck, biting it. Leopard flipped around and bucked, kicking Stormynight in the belly with her hind paws. Stormynight fell onto the ground, the world turning sideways. Another cat lay beside where she was thrown. It was a brown pelt. Treepelt? Blood seeped out of his mouth. Stormynight rolled away as Leopard tried to leap on her. Stormynight's eyes were not failing. They were losing.

Finally, back up arrived, but when the group of cats arrived, the rouges were still standing strong, barely winded from the fight. Only a few actually died. Moonscar lead the second wave, and to her surprise she saw the fallen and injured Warriors. Sagewhisker and Shadeleaf were frantically racing around trying to help the injured. Someone rammed into Shadeleaf's side. Moonscar lead the group down into the battle field and the group immediately broke apart to begin fighting.

"ForestClan retreat!" Someone called. Stormynight gasped, looking up as the warriors of ForestClan that still remained tried to limp away. _They're too weak to fight. If they stay any longer, more could die. _She batted Leopard away and rammed into a cat that attempted to pursue the retreating ForestClan Warriors. Snarling, they locked into a tusstle.

"WaterClan retreat!" She heard someone call. _No! We need to stand and fight! _Her mind was changed in the instant. They couldn't retreat. Not now.

It wasn't Silentstar that called the retreat. She flipped her head away from her tusstle to see a gray she-cat dragging a body across the ground. _Silentstar! _His eyes fluttered, but he was in a daze. _He could have lost a life. _She thought.

Now it was only DarkClan. Soon, Moonscar would call retreat. She was brought back into her tusstle when the cat slammed their paw into her shoulder. She hissed, leaping away from them. The cat leaped back onto her and bit her paw. She was weak, and had trouble wrenching it away.

"Lilac." A familiar voice snapped. The jaws were released, and Stormynight drew away quickly. Cloak stood, facing Lilac. He had blood seeping down his back paw. "Leave her alone, she's already injured enough." He said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Lilac scoffed. "You always were the soft one." She turned, but Stormynight had already begun to run. Her tail between her legs, she ran towards the familiar pelt of Thornrose. The pain in her cuts and scrapes made her eyes water up, and her paw felt as if it was wrenched from it's socket. It could have broken, if Cloak hadn't distracted Lilac. _Did he do it purposely? _She wanted to wonder, but now wasn't the time. Thornrose was fighting against the small black-and-white pelt of that apprentice. Shim. Thornrose landed a blow to his shoulder and he hissed, slipping away. He leaped on her back, biting into her neck. The apprentice-sized cat was no match for both warriors. Stormynight hooked his pelt with her claw and threw her off. She didn't have the heart to kill a small cat.

She didn't have to worry, for when Thornrose bit into his paw, he turned and fled, tail streaking. Thornrose panted, and Stormynight gasped for air, watching the battle around her. Many cats lay on the ground, and the medicine cats were going like crazy trying to help everyone. She spotted a few of her clanmates being dragged by their scruffs.

"I don't think we can hold off much longer, I-"

"DarkClan retreat!" Moonscar's voice rose, and DarkClan did not hesitate to run. But Mousenose stood, still fighting against that one she-cat, Icedrop.

"No, Moonscar, we can't retreat!" He sounded desperate. Moonscar leaped into the battle and drew the cat he was fighting away with her teeth in her throat. Icedrop landed on the ground with blood seeping from her neck. She scrambled to her paws and ran back to re-group.

"We honor your bravery, Mousenose, but look around you. Cats are dieing." Mousenose took the moment to watch as his clanmates were being dragged by their scruffs. He frowned, eyes becoming sad.

"I understand." He said, and then ran towards Sagewhisker to help her carry Ashfeather's injured form.

The rouges were left, howling for their victory. Stormynight glanced back at Thornrose and the two took off, running as fast as they could with their injuries. The battle was lost. Painfully. Suncloud joined her side, and Thornrose panted as she ran. An image of Cloak with his injured leg was brought to her mind, but she shoved it away. He was just soft. He didn't like watching cats get hurt. He said it himself a long time ago he would never attack an injured cat.

She left the battle field, the memory fresh in her head. She didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Battle chapter. <strong>

**I want to tell yall something... So badly... but it's a secret. I can't tell you. You'll just have to keep reading. EUGH. I really want to scream it to the sky, since we're 35 (35 right?) chapters into the story and yall still don't know.**

**BTW, remember when I said I might get fan-art? My friend is a liar X_x She has too many requests right now, and said "When I get around to it."**

**Which will probably be never.**

**Anyway, enjoy the longness. I hope you love it. The truth will come. Soon. Verrryyyy soooonnnn. **

**Please review.**

**~Stormy:D**


	37. Mysteries Left Unsolved are Bitter

"Mousenose get Featherpaw over here!"

The brown warrior grabbed the gray apprentice by his scruff and hauled him as gently as he could towards the calling medicine cat. Stormynight bit her lip, then swivled her head around the camp in search for her apprentice. "Cloudpaw?" She called, weaving around cats to find the white pelt. The little she-cat was curled up beside Blueshine in fright. Stormynight sighed in relif, then turned for her friends. "Thornrose? Coalwing?"

"I'm here, where's Thornrose?" Coalwing panted as she caught up beside Stormynight. They scanned the camp together until Stormynight caught Coalwing's gray pelt slip sideways in a hurry. Stormynight followed hastily. The gray she-cat was on the ground, a long scar across her neck. Blood was seeping, but both medicine cats were busy with other patients. Stormynight and Coalwing paused beside her, and Coalwing nudged her with her nose. "Thornrose? Tiffany?" She whispered.

Thornrose lifted her eyelids weakly. "I-I-"

"Why are you hurt? I thought you were beside me!" Stormynight fretted, a frown spread over her face like butter.

Coalwing stiffened as Thornrose coughed out blood. The gray she-cat replied meakly. "I was beside you. My injuries- I felt no pain until I got here."

Stormynight stiffened. _How could I have been so clueless? _Shadeleaf made her way towards Thornrose, leaning over her with cobwebs and marigold. Stormynight and Coalwing stepped back to let her work. Turning, Stormynight treaded around camp, but her mind spun with so much noise and blood. Her paws felt tired, and her left paw still stained blood from the nasty hold.

She hurried to Rainstar when she spotted the gray she-cat appear from her den with Moonscar in the lead. She glanced at Moonscar, and caught her breath. She was scarred and covered in blood. At least she was still standing strong. "W-we lost?" Rainstar stuttered.

Moonscar shook her head. "We did not lose. We need to re-group and work harder next time." She scooted sideways as Sagewhisker swept past her in hurry. The camp was crowded with so many cats out. Wails could be heard, and Stormynight felt her heart break in two. Cats were dieing.

"How many did we lose?" Rainstar managed to ask sadly, a glitter of worry in her eyes.

"Treepelt is dead. So is Moondust." Moonscar turned her head to the floor of the camp. "More may be journeying to StarClan as we speak."

Lilyfall exited her den, padding towards Coalwing in the distance. Stormynight could faintly hear them over the noise. "Where's Thornrose?" The older queen mewed.

"She's over here." Coalwing muttered, looking down.

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know." Coalwing bent her head. "I just don't know."

Briarpaw whipped his head side to side, looking around the camp. "Cloudpaw? Featherpaw?" He fretted. When he spotted Cloudpaw he raced to his mother where she was curled up, and lay down beside her warm pelt. Tears began to slip down his eyes, and he was shivering in fright.

Stormynight flattened her ears, a growl errupting in her throat. _These rouges are a bunch of fox-hearts!_ She whipped around to Rainstar, who looked deep in thought. "Would peace-talk be in the question?" Rainstar asked.

Moonscar shrugged. "I wouldn't count on it."

Rainstar sighed, padding towards the bodies sadly. "So, what? We just wait for them to come pick us off?" She muttered.

The camp's noise was sad, and the stars that peaked above began to glitter, as if mourning for the lost ones. The moon was almost full, and Stormynight shook her head sollumnly. There probably won't be a gathering tonight. She turned and saw the ginger pelt of Suncloud glistening in the moonlight above the trees. It glittered against his pelt, no matter the amount of blood stuck to his fur. Stormynight treaded her way towardsh him, her tail dragging. He was bent over Moondust, his old mentor.

She heard Moonscar behind her. "We've just lost Featherpaw." She muttered sadly to Rainstar. Stormynight flipped around to the gray apprentice's dead body beside Thornrose. Shuffling outside the camp made nearly every cat stiffen. A gang of cats slipped through the thorn tunnel, grim smiles on their faces.

Rainstar shouldered her way through the crowd, and Stormynight felt a rush of hope that she had recieved some of her old strength. Rainstar held her head high to the brown tom who lead the group. He had merely a scratch on his shoulder and face. No more. There was blood, though, coating his paws. He held his head high and even with the gray leader, as if refusing to be scared. "Hadn't the battle been enough? Have you come to finish us off?" She growled.

The brown tom snickered. "Of course not, my dear." He scowled. "We've only come to give you a fair warning. These forests are ours. You've seen how we fight. We're giving you a chance to flee."

The Clan had suddenly fell silent, all the mourns and wails cutting short. Stormynight dared to let out a low growl. The camp ground was cluttered with cats bodies and the rushing of the medicine cats. Sagewhisker and Shadeleaf had paused in their work to watch the enemies.

"We will not flee our forests." Rainstar growled. But when Stormynight glanced around at her Clan, some seemed uncertain. But Coalwing was looking as determined as ever to tear them limb from limb. Rainstar held her gaze evenly, as if challenging but calm.

The brown cat snickered. "Then we will take it by force. But not tonight. A night when you will not be so... unprepared. We like a good fight." He licked his lips.

Moonscar shouldered her way up beside Rainstar. "What kind of cats are you anyway!" She hissed. "Going around killing cats for the reason for territory. Can't you find another forest that isn't claimed? Pitiful cowards!" She unsheathed her claws, bunching up her mussles. "We won't let rouges take our home!" Rainstar laid her tail on Moonscar's back, signaling her to calm down.

Reluctantly, Moonscar forced her muscles to relax. All the while, the brown cat was laughing. He bent over to let his laugh out, and the three cats behind him laughed along. Stormynight could see Leopard among them. The brown cat lifted his head up again, a grin on his face. "Y- you don't get it, do you? You think we're mere rouges?" He laughed again, and Stormynight flicked her ear in confusion. He treaded forward, past Rainstar as if to coy with her, and stopped beside a few bodies on the ground. "Rouges or not rouges, we're here to fight for _our _forest. And we will get it whether you like it or not." He unsheathed a paw and examined it while all cats watched with horror. He was standing over Thornrose.

"This is your last warning. Next time we won't be so... merciful." And with that he slammed his paw deeper into Thornrose's cut. Coalwing's eyes grew as wide as the moon.

"NO!" Coalwing leaped forward but Lilyfall grabbed her tail and dragged her back, her tears unwillingly falling to the dust. Thornrose gasped once, and then fell still. In horror, the Clan froze. Moonscar hissed.

"You coward!" She leaped forward, grabbing his neck and hauling him sideways. Stormynight leaped forward as well, biting his leg with her teeth. He merely pushed the two away and joined his group once again. Moonscar scrambled to her paws to fight back, but stopped when he turned his head. His tail lashed and he had a smile.

"Cowards, rouges, fox-hearts, why label us when you have no clue who we are?" He grinned. Moonscar scowled.

"Then what are you?" Stormynight dared to ask aloud, her teeth bared.

He laughed again. "I can't belive your all so stupid. We're not doing this for territory! Is that what every cat cares about these days?"

"Then _why are you here." _Mousenose's voice growled from beside Thornrose's body. His teeth were bared and he had anger in his eyes. Pure anger. Coalwing was crouched on her other side, tears streaming down her face. Stormynight lashed her tail in anger, growling for him to answer. He smiled, his teeth showing as if he enjoyed this.

"Revenge, my dear. Revenge to what your clans did to us. We are GrassClan, and I'm taking back the territory you stole from us many, many, seasons ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, I want the last part to just linger. Linger. LINGER. because this has been the secret for so long. *evil hand rub* So, I won't spoil this AN to spoil the linger. Just remember to review XD<strong>

**RIP Tiffany**

**~Stormy:D**


	38. No One Can Take this Silence of Horror

The Clan had a deafening silence that seemed to tear Stormynight's heart in two. The gray she-cat slowly padded towards Thornrose, sniffing her dead body. "Thornrose..." She whispered. Coalwing ran to her side, her eyes wide with worry. Lilyfall joined behind them. The sky was dark, the midnight stars sprinkled over the darkness. The group of cats had left only heartbeats ago, but it felt like they had sat in the silence for seasons.

"Thornrose...?" Stormynight lifted her head to Mousenose's broken mew as he bent over her. "Please..." He whispered, his eyes weeping. "We- we can't-" He stuttered, his eyes full of sorrow. He turned away, trying to hide his sobs. Stormynight frowned. _Matt must have really changed... _She blinked sadly.

That was when the brown pelt of Branchpelt stumbled into the clearing. She had few scratches, but her eyes were wide. "Wh-wha-" She started, and the clan all turned their uneven gazes towards her. She seemed to shift uncomfortably at the stares. "What in StarClan's-"

"Where have you been?" Mousenose leaped to his paws, racing to her. "I've been worried sick!" He ran to her and licked his sister worriedly. She left her gaze of the clan to her brothers.

Branchpelt sweeped her gaze around the clearing. "What in StarClan's name happened?" She gasped, looking at the dead bodies sprawled across the ground. "Mousenose... were we attacked?" She dared to ask.

He shook his head. "We advanced in battle to aid WaterClan when GrassClan attacked them." He replied, eyes cold with anger. "We lost good warriors." His gaze traveled to Thornrose as he bit his tounge. Stormynight could feel his emotions falling off of his pelt like a wave in an angry ocean.

"GrassClan?" Her gaze was astonished.

"GrassClan is the enemy." He went on to explain.

She turned away, unable to take anymore. She crouched over Thornrose with Coalwing at her side as the clan began to murmer.

"How could we have let this happen, Steph?" Coalwing murmered quietly. At first, Stormynight was surprised at how calm she was. But she knew that the shock of losing someone you loved wouldn't come until days later. Right now, she was struggling to be calm. "We knew the danger... we knew what could happen... why didn't we stop it?" She mrrowed.

Stormynight shook her head sollumnly. "I- I don't know. But- she's dead in both worlds now."

"Will she be in StarClan?" Coalwing managed to ask. "Or heaven? Or both? Will Thornrose be in StarClan, and Tiffany be in heaven?"

"I have no clue." Stormynight replied honestly.

Coalwing shut her eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling. "This shouldn't have happened. We should have been more careful." She murmered, unsheathing her claws into the dust. The Clan around them began to murmer uncomfortably. The two she-cats lifted their gaze slightly as Rainstar called a meeting in order. Her words were useless, for cats were already out and about. Sagewhisker and Shadeleaf remained to their duties, and their stress left them unable to even glance up.

Stormynight stood up, and glanced sideways. Blueshine and Cloverseed where shifted together, recieving uncomfortable glares. _They're from GrassClan... _She remembered. _What do they think of all this?_

"We... have lost this battle, DarkClan." Rainstar murmered once the cats had gathered. Stormynight turned her gaze forward once again. "And we have lost valuable warriors and a valuable apprentice."

Stormynight heard Cloudpaw and Briarpaw wimper, and other clan cats let out a small sob.

"We've seen how they fight. They've given us a direct threat." Rainstar travled her gaze across the Clan, seeming to work her voice to get stronger. "We cannot back down and lose the grounds that StarClan has granted us. We must fight for the code, and our home." She was struggling to stay calm, her voice shaking.

"Look at how big Rainstar's belly has gotten." Stormynight jumped at Suncloud's sudden voice beside her. She turned to him, then turned back to her leader. _He's right. _She thought. Rainstar seemed out of balance, and heavy. Stormynight blinked the thought away and turned to pay attention to the meeting.

"We must fight." Rainstar mewed. "We must honor StarClan and the warriors that were lost this... this night..." She grunted, and Stormynight flicked her ears up in alarm. Rainstar doubled over, her weight siezing controll of her balance, and dragging her over the edge of the highrock. loud gasps errupted and Moonscar leaped down beside her leader. Stormynight exchanged a glance with Suncloud as the two ran to the gray she-cat on the ground. Clan cats began to gather around her, but Sagewhisker shoved them back.

"Everybody back!" Sagewhisker made room for herself in the crowd, followed by Shadeleaf. They crouched beside her trembling body. "She's having her kits."

Stormynight blinked. _At a time like this?_

She glanced at Suncloud and Coalwing before stepping back to allow room for the medicine cats. The Clan began to seperate, leaving the medicine cats to their duties. Stormynight glanced at the front entrance, and took a pawstep towards it. _I have to do something. But what? _

She didn't take another step when her paw errupted pain. "Hold it Stormynight." Shadeleaf trotted up to her. "You've got a bad bite on your paw. You shouldn't go anywhere right now." She motioned for the two to go to her den. She left Rainstar and Sagewhisker and trotted inside where she grabbed marigold. Stormynight followed.

Stormynight was silent as she sat in the darkness of the den. She looked at her paw. It bore a long scar. "What do you think of all this?" She mewed slowly, looking back up at the blind medicine cat.

Shadeleaf only sighed. "I don't know. StarClan hasn't spoken to me."

"Not a word?"

"Nothing."

Stormynight sighed. "I need to tell you something that you musn't tell anyone."

Shadeleaf flipped around to stare at her with her blind green gaze. "Not even Sagewhisker?"

"No."

Shadeleaf stepped towards her. "What is it?"

"StarClan gave me a prophecy. '_Once the wind has passed it's time, and the darkness fades to light. The forest withers and falls and the water's fate to dry. The Storm will be called for unity among all...'. _I can't but help think that it's about me... but... I'm not sure what to think about it."

Shadeleaf stared at her, surprise in her gaze. "You don't understand it?"

Stormynight shook her head.

"Figures! It's simple! The wind has passed it's time. GrassClan lives in the grasses under the wind. Their time was over seasons ago, and once the darkness fades to light. We are the darkness, and something about us holds victory." She plastered the herb mixture onto the paw-wound and covered it in cobwebs. "The forest withers and falls, and the water's fate to dry? For StarClan's sake, they meant ForestClan and WaterClan in their defeat! And Stormynight, _you _are the storm. You're the one that's supposed to save us!"

The gray she-cat took a step back. "Wh- what?"

"Your the one to bring the peace. You are the storm!" Shadeleaf stepped towards her, as if basking in the glory of an important cat. "It all rests within your paws!"

"Wait, Shadeleaf. Hold on. There was another prophecy."

"Well? What is it?" She mewed impatiently.

_"The truth lies beneath the claws that do not mark." _

This time, Shadeleaf's expression was blank. She stared at the cave walls for a long time. She finally replied hesitantly. "Perhaps that answer will come beneath the answer to another. You must follow your destiny." Shadeleaf mewed, trying to cover the fact that she didn't know. She finished by plastering on the last of the cobwebs the store contained.

"How?" Stormynight whispered.

Shadeleaf hissed. "How should I know? Figure it out, you mouse-brain!" She turned and cleaned up her stores as Stormynight tredged out into the clearing. She turned towards Rainstar's body where little mewing sounded. The Clan's tense behavior calmed at the welcome of new kittens.

"What will you name them?" Stormynight heard Moonscar ask as she approached.

"This one will be Stonekit." Rainstar mewed. "And this will be Leafkit." Stormynight lifted her head to see the kittens. Stonekit was a gray kitten, and Leafkit was brown and white. But there was a third kitten, a dark brown one. "And this will be Eaglekit." She began to lick the kittens as Sagewhisker stood over her.

"You should go to your den, Rainstar. It's beginning to rain."

The gray leader barely noticed the rain as she lapped the kitten's fur. "Very well." She murmered, picking up Stonekit. Moonscar lifted Leafkit to her paws and Sagewhisker took Eaglekit. The new life made Stormynight calm a little bit, and she gave a small smile. Her belly rumbled, and she trotted towards the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a mouse off the bottom that wasn't already sogged with rain. She went into the warriors den and lay in her nest, taking a piece of the clamness of her life to enjoy her meal while the steady rain beat outside the den walls.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry It's been forever. I've dreaded writing this chapter, because I really want things to pick up. But I should be a good little writer and take my time. *sigh* EOCT's are coming up soon and I've got to really focus on studying. So, chapters will be delayed for a few more weeks until school ends. But thanks for all the reviews everyone, it means a lot.<strong>

**~Stormy:D**


	39. Loyalty is to be Given or Taken?

It was storming to no end, and the den walls were lit with light every few seconds. Stormynight found that she could not sleep, even with the dry nest under her fur. The rain always calmed her, but that night was not a night of rest. She opened her eyes, finally excepting that it would be a sleepless night. To her surprise, the cats around her were awake too, or if their eyes were closed they were breathing as if in anticipation. Stormynight stole a glance at Coalwing, who shivered in her sleep.

Stormynight leaned over and licked her friends head. Coalwing jumped in surprise for a minute, but closed her eyes again and lay calmly as her friend groomed her. She licked her fur in gentle strokes, flattening her fluffed up fur. She sighed, and Stormynight drew her head away to see her friend sleeping soundly. Satisfied that she had helped her friend fall asleep, she shifted out of her nest and tredged across the cats that lay on the ground. She nearly stepped on Lilyfall's tail as she exited the den.

She stopped before she stepped into the rain and watched it spill against the ground. Splashing her paws, the water dripped off the top of the den and onto the ground. Lightning crackled, leaving her fur fluffed up. The split second of lightning illuminated five shillouets in the rain. Stormynight crouched down, unable to hear them.

Sliding out of the den, she slipped through the rain that provided her cover. She trotted across the camp, the rain falling over her eyes and into her fur. She stopped at the closest den, the medicine cat's den, and crouched beside it. She was only a few feet from the cats, but the rain was so heavy that she was confident she could not be seen.

She could see the shillouets against the faint moonlight that peeked through the clouds. Stormynight hid in the shadows, and was able to make out the cats. She saw Cloverseed, Blueshine, Cloudpaw, Briarpaw, and Shadeleaf. Shadeleaf was facing the other four, with her hackles raised.

"Are you all idiots?" She hissed. Stormynight fluffed up, surprised that Shadeleaf would talk that way to her mother.

"It's the only way to be safe." Cloverseed started.

"No it's not!" Shadeleaf retorted. "We still have a chance!"

"Mama, I don't wanna go." Cloudpaw whimpered.

"What if they kill us?" Briarpaw added.

"They won't kill you." Blueshine said sweetly, hiding the hurt her daughter had just given her. "We're their family."

"They _will_ kill you!" Shadeleaf hissed. "Have you not seen them? Just because your their family gives them no excuse! They murdered Stoneleaf in cold blood, and they killed four of us a few days ago!"

"Shadeleaf..." Blueshine started, nearing her daughter. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've dwelled on my decision for a long time. But now I know, it's the only way to be safe."

Shadeleaf hissed at them, then turned her attention to the two apprentices. "What are your thoughts on this fox-hearted decision?" She growled.

"I- I don't-" Cloudpaw shrank back.

"I'm not going!" Briarpaw slammed his paw down onto the water that coated the ground. He splashed Cloudpaw, who took a step sideways.

_What in StarClan's name are they talking about? _Stormynight thought with horror.

Shadeleaf answered Stormynight's question right off the back. The medicine cat apprentice tore her gaze from the apprentices and to the two sisters that stood side by side. "You're all mouse-brains if you think that just because you're their family, you'd be granted automatic membership and protection. They. Will. KILL YOU." Shadeleaf was raging, and lightning struck over their heads. Stormynight shivered at the anger in Shadeleaf's eyes that illuminated by the light. "I'm not going."

"Neither am I!" Briarpaw hissed.

"I- I-" Cloudpaw stared at them wordlessly.

_Stay, Cloudpaw stay! _Stormynight bit back her words. She was frozen in shock in the conversation she was witnessing.

"C'mon, Cloudpaw." Briarpaw nudged her. "We're staying. We have a hunting patrol to attend to tomorrow with our mentors." He nosed her to her paws and nudged her towards the apprentice den. She took one more look at her mother, and then turned to follow her brother. Blueshine stared wordlessly at them, then turned her gaze back to Shadeleaf.

"Shadeleaf, I want you to be safe."

"I'd rather die a loyal warrior then be a coward and run for the winning team." She hissed, turning her tail. "Good luck with your new family." She murmered, just loud enough for them to catch with their ears. Stormynight crouched lower as Shadeleaf passed by her and slid into the medicine cats den. Stormynight watched the two sisters, willing them to stay.

"Cloverseed. Blueshine." Stormynight turned her head to see Shadowsong's black pelt illuminate by the lightning. She was nearing the sisters. "Don't go." She mewed. She had a tone of worry, her eyes depressed and tired.

"Join us, Shadowsong." Cloverseed stepped forward. "They'll protect you."

"Just like they protected me the first time?" She snarled. "They'll destroy the Clans, and you'll help them."

Cloverseed and Blueshine exchanged a glance. "Shadowsong, we looked up to you, and followed your decisions as we grew up, only because you were our family and you were a part of GrassClan blood."

"Blood doesn't matter, you fools!" Shadowsong hissed. The sisters didn't flinch. "GrassClan is no longer what it used to be. They're fox-hearted cowards looking for territory. You're beeing fooled by bloodlines that no longer exist." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you honestly believe they will treat you so fairly?"

Blueshine sighed, blinking. Cloverseed laid her tail on her sister's flank. Stormynight caught her tounge as the two sisters stared at Shadowsong. "They will accept us. We know it." Cloverseed mewed. They dipped their heads in farewell and turned, trekking through the water-coated ground and dragging their paws towards the thorn entrance. Lightning flashed and Stormynight saw the wariness in their eyes, and then turned to see Shadowsong's shillouet. The thunder rumbled the ground, and Stormynight shivered.

Stormynight turned her head and saw Shadeleaf's head poked out of her den, her eyes full of sadness. She blinked once, and then turned away. Retreating into the dark den, her tail whisked through Stormynight's sight and dissapeared. Stormynight scanned her head back around.

Shadowsong sighed, watching her last family leave. She turned and trekked in the direction Stormynight was hiding, and the gray she-cat shrunk in her fur. "Come on out, Stormynight." She murmered. "You're lucky you're around when important things happen."

The gray she-cat lifted herself out of the shadows as another lightning bolt split through the sky. She blinked as the thunder raged the camp. "Are they really gone?"

Shadowsong sighed. "I don't know. But they're fools if they think they'll be safer."

Stormynight swished her tail and nodded slowly. "What will Rainstar think?"

Shadowsong shrugged. "I don't know. But Shadeleaf might not be happy if we told about what happened." She casted her gaze towards Rainstar's den. "If Shadeleaf wants her to know, she will tell her. You saw nothing tonight, understand?"

She nodded in agreement, then sighed, tired of the rain soaking her fur. "There's more going on than I know about, isn't there?" Shadowsong murmered, and Stormynight lifted her head to her. Stormynight silently wondered if telling her about Cloak was a good idea, or if he was even part of all this anymore. "I don't want to know what it is." She cut off her thoughts.

"There is more going on that even I know." Stormynight replied. "But loyalties are being tested, and the Clan is waiting in silent terror." She trailed off, her ears flattening.

"There's more to you than I know as well, Stormynight." Shadowsong trailed off. "You had the knowledge of a leader from your first pawsteps outside of the nursery."

Stormynight stiffened, her stomache knotting up. _She musn't know. _She thought silently. To her relif, Shadowsong dropped it and looked up. "Let's get out of this rain. Go on to sleep." She mewed, turning towards her den. "I don't believe the battle will be any time soon."

"Nor do I." Stormynight mewed, turning to walk to her own den. Her own words lingered into her head. Loyalties are certainly being tested. And now their Clan was left with two less Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>Agonizingly short chapter with no meaning is agonizingly short. I can't wait to write the next chapter. In fact, I may go ahead and start writing it. I'm enjoying this story. So much. <strong>

**Thank you all for all the reviews you've given. *Throws cookies* You are all so amazing.**

**Until next time, keep reviewing! I should get the next chapter out soon (I hope) but I'm falling behind in school and I gotta catch up. See you soon!**

**~Stormy:D**


	40. More to him than Lies

Stormynight took a pawstep into the air, feeling the chill of leaf-bare. It began to snow, and she shivered, her eyes glazed with sadness and anger. She was sick of this. She was sick of being threatened. She stepped into the camp, the warm body of a freshly caught squirrel bundled beneath her jaws. It had been a lucky catch, considering all animals were hiding at this time. She casted her gaze across the clearing and saw Redclaw playing with his kits Whitekit and Blackkit. Stormynight smiled. Ironically, Whitekit was black and Blackkit was white.

She remembered that they were Ashfeather's kits. She instantly felt sadness as she saw Whitekit's black pelt bounce on top of his father. He would never know his mother, and neither would his sister.

Stormynight placed the squirrel down in the small hole of fresh-kill. It was continually dusted off, due to the snow. She did a small turn by sweeping off a thin layer of snow on the fresh-kill and blinked. Whitekit and Blackkit's ceremonies would be very soon.

It had been a week since Rainstar had given birth to her kits, and Cloverseed and Blueshine had left. She had lost all hope that they would return to her. She glanced at Coalwing across the clearing, who's eyes were glistened from the falling snow. Stormynight padded over and pressed against her. The two friends shared warmth in the small sunpatch and tried not to shiver.

The clan had shrunk. The warriors were less and less now, so that they barely had enough warriors for each patrol. Stormynight wanted to do something on her own to try and help the situation, but she could never find a good way to, or she had no time. She felt like doing something to warm herself up. Another hunting patrol, perhaps?

"Want to go hunting?" Stormynight shivered.

Coalwing closed her eyes. "No thanks." She murmered. "I think I'm going to take a nap."

"Sure." She replied, shivering at the cold as Coalwing left her side. She turned and began to treck back into the forest once more.

It was dark and erie. It was not the same way she had felt when she first ventured into the forest as an innocent little kit. She had saved her brother's life by the river. But they both would have died if Moonscar hadn't come in and hauled them to safety. She remembered the fun she had as an apprentice in this very forest. She remembered itching to go outside, to do something for her Clan, even though she knew when she curled up at night she would return to her old, boring life.

Of course, Tiffany was alive back then...

Stormynight didn't remember the last time she heard the word "Stephanie." It had been so long since she could walk on two legs. She missed it, with a burning passion.

Her thoughts were interrupted. A crack to her left made her bunch up. She forced her fur to lie flat, scolding herself. _You're on edge. _She thought. _Everyone's paranoid because of stupid GrassClan. _She kept walking, her fur itching. She wanted to rip apart that leader of that Clan. Whatever his name was, it would be forgotten when she was done with him.

There was another crack.

She had no time to react as a bundle of weight barreled into her side. She writhled to the side, catching her attacker's leg and pulling it to the side. She took over the weight advantage and flipped him off of her. She turned and fled, her tail streaking behind her. At first, she believed her attacker was following her. She turned her head and saw nothing.

She stopped, her muscles burning from attacking. She kept her head facing behind her, trying to find any sign of this strange cat. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax, and turned forward. Piercing amber eyes stared her in the face and she screamed in surprise, falling backwards.

She knew these eyes.

"Cloak?"

He took his paw off of her, standing before her. "Stormynight... I wanted to talk to-"

She leaped at him, barreling him into the ground and pinning him down by his throat. She unsheathed her claws, but did not let them touch his thick brown fur. "Why are you here!" She hissed. "Leading another attack on my Clan? Think again!"

"Stormynight, you have to listen to me." He muttered calmly.

"I have to? Since when did I take orders from a no-life!" She hesitated, deciding not to claw his throat out. Her paw, nonetheless, was holding him down forcefully. "Go. And lead your clan away from my home or so help me I will tear you to shreds."

"Then why don't you? I've betrayed you, I've lied to you, and all you can do is make hollow threats and resist marking my fur?"

_Marking his fur... Why does that sound sort of familiar? _"I mean it Cloak. Go. I won't believe a word you say." She replied, trying to get herself to believe her own words.

"But Stormynight, GrassClan is preparing for a dangerous attack on the Clans. I came to warn you... and I came to apologize." His eyes were desperate, and Stormynight wanted to believe him with every fiber in her fur. She lashed her tail, blazing her eyes. She would push his words away. She didn't want to fall back in love with the cat who betrayed her. He was most likely setting up a trap for her to fall into. Distract her while his little friends kill her home?

"I don't want your apology, and I don't want to hear these words. I want you and your Clan to leave this forest." She hissed, leaning down.

"But-"

"Enough buts. What made you think I would believe you?" She growled, baring her teeth.

"Well first off, you haven't let a claw mark me since this whole time I've been pinned down."

_You haven't let a claw mark me... mark me... _

_The truth lies beneath the claws that do not mark. _Stormynight studied his eyes, replaying their conversation in their head. She trailed off, realizing what she had been so blind to before.

_He's telling the truth._

* * *

><p>"Something's wrong with that Stormynight, I'll tell you what!" Leopardleg bounded up to stand before Snowfeather, who stood watching with unease. "How can she be fooled by this? We warned her the first time, and her heart was broken into pieces! Now, she's trying again? It's insanity, that's what it is!"<p>

"It's love, Leopardleg. Something you should know about." Snowfeather replied in a calm tone, removing her gaze from the scene.

"You think she's in love with the cat? He's merely using smart words to get her to believe him. I can't believe how stupid she is." Leopardleg slashed the starry ground with an unsheathed paw, as if imagining ripping an enemies throat in half. "Or how stupid _you_ are!"

"Excuse me?" Snowfeather flicked her black ear, and stood. Her white pelt shone out against the starry grounds, and only her black ears and tailtip reflected the light.

"Yes, I said it! You're being fooled by his words as much as that stupid she-cat." Leopardleg lashed her tail.

"Cloak is in GrassClan, that doesn't mean he is GrassClan."

"Because that makes perfect sense!" Leopardleg hissed sarcastically. "He's GrassClan blood, and he has been trained by these bloodthirsty warriors for so long, I'll bet he doesn't even remember innocence." She paced, her claws unsheathed and ripping into the grounds of StarClan.

"And if he's telling the truth?" Snowfeather snapped irritably.

"About what? Loving her or GrassClan's attack?" She snorted, lifting her nose. "Either way, I don't believe him. If he truely loves Stormynight, he would try to help her instead of joining the enemy. It's false love over attraction, that's what it is."

"Is that what you would call your love to Berryfang?"

Leopardleg flipped around, her fur bunched up in rage. "Don't ever speak his name again to me. I learned my lesson, and she's going to learn one if she doesn't get away from that stupid tom!"

Snowfeather sighed, her eyes closing. "For now, we will watch over them. But we can't make Stormynight's decisions for her."

* * *

><p>Stormynight's head touched with Cloak as they laid opposite to each other. Their paws were folded in front of them with their bellies up. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Cloak." She whispered.<p>

"It's okay. I wouldn't believe me either." He gave a light chuckle. "All that matters is this problem. They're trying something new to fight."

"Like?" Stormynight asked calmly, flicking her tail.

"They're going to drive the other Clans apart from each other, so that when the battle actually begins you can't run to get help from another Clan like before." He replied, looking up at the stars.

"How are they going to do that?"

"I don't know. They just mentioned it." He looked up, his eyes glazed with sadness and misunderstanding. "Is StarClan real?" He suddenly asked.

Stormynight was caught by surprise from his question, and she tucked her paws together. "What?" She asked.

"Is StarClan real?" He repeated, making his voice slightly louder so she could hear. "I was told as a kitten they were the fooled stories told by the elders. And that when we die, we just... die. GrassClan has left a lot of it's traditions of a real Clan behind, including it's belif in StarClan."

"Well..." She trailed off. "StarClan is real, and I know from experience of meeting them that they are." She said, trying to find the right words to say. She felt his confusion and surprise through the fur of his head as they laid opposite. "They're noble cats, but just because they're in StarClan doesn't make them perfect." She blinked. "They are still the cats who died. But, it's a place for noble cats and strong hearts. Those whose hearts are in darkness go to the Dark Forest." She remembered most of the books she had read in the past. _How long has it been since I've even read a book? _She thought sadly.

"I want to believe, but I can't just... become a believer in the blink of an eye." He murmered.

"If you are in the Clans and you have a noble heart, I believe you will go to StarClan." She yawned, shivering at the coldness. "The sun is starting to set. It's getting really cold."

Cloak hesitated, casting a glance at his territory. "I won't get any warmth where I sleep." He muttered.

"Hmm?" She asked quietly.

"They don't bunch up to sleep. They just find a random spot. I don't get to sleep in the warmth of other warriors like those of a real Clan."

Stormynight licked his head, and he looked up at her with sad eyes. "Stay with me tonight. I'll keep you warm." She murmered. She curled up in the soft grass she had been laying in, and Cloak curled up with her, tucking himself within the warmth of her fur. She curled up close, her eyes fluttering to sleep. "Cloak... I love you. I always have, and I'm sorry I've been bitter to you."

"I love you too Stormynight." He replied simply and tiredly, before his breathing became steady, and Stormynight felt a weight lifted from her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Miss me?<strong>

**Sorry I've been so... inactive lately. School has left me in ruins these past few weeks. I'm just so happy because there's only one more week to go, and then I could get back to updating every day. Remember that?**

**Thanks for the 160+ reviews everyone, it means sooo much to me! **

**This story... I have actually figured out how to end it, with MUCH problems, errors, trying to figure out what to do, you know. I spent forever figuring out how it should lay out. BTW, I made my own fanart of the story! I'll have it on deviantart (hopefully) under the same username: Stormynight108. I'll get it out soon, maybe tomorrow or so. **

***yawn* it's almost 11:15 at night, and I have school tomorrow. See you... uhh... whenever I can get the next chapter out. PLEASE review! It's what keeps me writing!**

**~Stormy:D**


	41. Cling to your Breath

"From this moment on, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Suncloud. Suncloud, pass on the knowledge you have learned from Moondust and teach this young apprentice in the ways of our Clan." Rainstar's voice was stronger today, and Stormynight had to admit she was becoming more determined with her kits and her Clan. Suncloud dipped his head, and Stormynight gave a small smile. _He'll make a good mentor. _She thought. She saw Whitepaw's black little pelt bound over to Suncloud and the two touched noses.

"Blackkit." The white she-cat looked up. "From this moment on you will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Mousenose. Mousenose, pass on what you have learned from Ashfeather, and teach her the ways of our Clan."

At Ashfeather's name, Blackkit winced, but Mousenose smiled down at her. "Don't worry." He murmered as he touched her nose. She relaxed slightly.

The two began to be called by their apprentice names as Stormynight walked forwards. Mousenose was slightly downcast, and she wondered if he was thinking about Thornrose. _You'll have someone else to think about taking care of now, Matt. _She thought. _You must have really changed... _

"Congradulations, Brother." Branchpelt mewed quietly and licked her brother's cheek.

"Thanks, Branchpelt." He replied with a flick of his tail. Blackpaw stood next to him, puffing out her chest with pride. Whitepaw stood next to her, occasionally glancing at Redclaw across the clearing, who's smile was as big as the moon in the sky.

Tonight would be the gathering, but Rainstar and Moonscar were both wary about going to the island. Rainstar's kits bounded out of her den and tried to climb up the highstone to get to her. She bounced off and landed nimbly in front of them. "Come kits." She murmered. Stormynight turned away, suddenly asking herself an odd question. _If I'm pregnant here, does that mean I'm pregnant in real life? _She shook her head. _Of course not. Mom was pregnant with Stormykit and she wasn't in real life. So... I can... I can have kits here? _

The question was a rather awkward one, though she thought it was completely justified. The air was chilly as the cats all looked at each other in question. "Would we be going to the gathering?" Stormynight asked Moonscar as she padded by.

The black deputy shook her head. "No. We will send a warrior first to see if the other Clans are going to be there."

"Can you send me?" She jumped to the suggestion.

Moonscar hesitated, blinking her one good eye in thought. "Well..." She murmered.

"Please? I'll make sure no one sees me on the way." She remembered that she would have to cross through ForestClan territory to get to the StoneClearing. She wondered if she'd see Cloak along the way, and instantly felt a rush of hope. "Please?"

"Well... alright... only because you've been in the territory before." Moonscar sighed. "But Stormynight, please be careful." She said, worry in her good blue eye.

"I will, Moonscar. I promise." She mewed honestly, flicking her tail in secret delight. Moonscar gave her a small glance of worry, and Stormynight shrugged it away as she streaked towards the den entrance. She bounded out of the thorns, still hearing the Clans murmer congradulations to the new apprentices.

"Stormynight where are you going?" Cloudpaw's mew interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see the white bundle of fur. Stormynight frowned.

"I'm going to the StoneClearing to see if the other Clans are going to the gathering tonight."

"But you have to go through ForestClan territory first." Cloudpaw gasped. "Can I come?"

"No, Cloudpaw you can't." She said sternly, and began to walk on.

"Please, Stormynight?" She begged, trotting after her.

"I said no, Cloudpaw." Stormynight hissed, continuing on.

"Please? I want to see my mother!" She wailed, and Stormynight turned her head. Cloudpaw's blue eyes were sad, and begging. "Please?"

"We aren't going to stop by the camp and check up on her, if that's what you're thinking." Stormynight snapped. "I'm going alone."

Cloudpaw's eyes were full of hurt, and Stormynight felt a rush of pity for snapping. She turned and put her nose on Cloudpaw's head. "I don't want you to get hurt. If I see your mother, I'll tell you okay?" She asked, looking into her eyes to see her reaction. Cloudpaw sighed and slowly nodded. "Good. I'll see you soon." She turned and began to race through the territory, begging StarClan that Cloudpaw wouldn't follow. There were too many cats that she's loved that are gone now, and she didn't want to lose one more.

When she came to ForestClan's border, she stopped and stared over at the trees. It reminded her much of ThunderClan, and she wished she could have been put into the real Clans or something. At least then she would know every character and how to deal with them. She leaped over the border and unsheathed her claws into a tree, digging them into the bark. She began to haul herself up the tree until she reached a sturdy branch.

She bounced off, and began to travel through the trees towards StoneClearing. She sensed no cat around, but was itching uncomfortably. She scanned for Cloak, and Blueshine or Cloverseed just for Cloudpaw. She swung from branch to branch, being careful to only choose sturdy ones.

_Crack. _

Her paw landed on a branch as it snapped in two, sending her plummiting to the ground. She caught onto another branch, tearing her claws into it and falling as she scrambled to get a grip. Her claws tore from her paw as she tried to stay still, and she gasped for breath.

"I think I heard something over here." Came a voice. Stormynight caught her breath and scrambled up the branch she was clinging onto for her life. She peered around the tree, and saw three unfamiliar cats padding towards her tree. They reeked of GrassClan scent.

"It's just a fallen branch." a tom replied, kicking the branch she had broken. The other two gathered around it. She froze, trying her best to blend into the shadows. If either one looked up, she would be seen for sure. She held her breath as they looked side to side.

"Do you smell that?" a small she-cat asked. "Smells like that DarkClan or whatever."

"Tonight is the night of a gathering." The third she-cat said. A wicked smile spread across her face. "Hey..."

"What?" the small she-cat mewed excitedly. "I know that face!"

"What if we attacked them at their so-called gathering? It would surely shake them up."

"But a lot of us are too wounded to fight." The tom said. "So are the Clans. We would all be thrown around like crazy with wounds re-opening. We should heal first."

"It's a good idea though." The she-cat defended herself. "Are we just going to ignore them?"

"No... I have an idea to scare them." The tom admitted with a smile. "We'll see them at the gathering, that's for sure." He turned and began to trekk down back to his camp, with the other two following. Stormynight let out the breath she had been holding, and panic rose within her.

_I have to warn any cat who sets foot on StoneClearing._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! I was so pissed off at school today, so I wrote some of this story and now I feel much better. Once this week is over... I will be homefree, baby! <strong>

**I know I said I made a fanart, and after I post this I'm gonna post it on deviant art under my ID StormyNight108**

**Also, go check out my new story, The Story of the Shadow. It'll be a 7 chapter story of horror and suspense. It will be so fun to write. *Evil laughter***

**Anyway, gotta go, don't forget to check deviantart to see If I've posted yet. Bye! Oh, and PLEASE review! Thank you!**

**~Stormy:D**


	42. Warning and Capture

The wind bore against her face as she scrambled across the branches. Each swing made her belly lurch, but her adrenaline pumped. She raced across ForestClan territory- now GrassClan territory- and trying to get her heartrate down from it's drumroll-like beating. She tread a paw over a thorn, but did not stop to admire the pain. Her frightened sense made her quicker, and more desperate.

Only when her paw set foot on StoneClearing neutral grounds, did she relax. It was cold that night, that she was sure of. She raced through the remaing trees until she broke into the clearing. She bounded across the grasses and sped past the large stones in the clearing, looking forward. Three cats stood in the clearing and looked up at her in alarm. They all turned with their hackles raised, but when she approached she stopped before them.

"I'm a friend! I am Stormynight of DarkClan. What are your Clans?" She asked before coming nearer. She wouldn't take any chances.

A black warrior spoke first, after relaxing his muscles and letting his fur lie flat. "I am of WaterClan. They sent me to scout StoneClearing."

The other two dipped their heads to her. "I am Mooonray and this is Clawtooth of ForestClan." Clawtooth dipped his head. "They sent us to scout StoneClearing as well. Is that why you're here?" Moonray asked with a flick of her ear. Stormynight nodded and the other two seemed to relax.

"And what is your name?" Stormynight looked at the black warrior, flicking her ear.

"Ravenwing." He answered with a quiet, strong voice.

"Oh! I saw you at my first gathering!" Stormynight smiled for the first time in a while, remembering this tom. "You were named a warrior before your two brothers and sister because you rescued your clan from the flood." She looked up at him.

"That is correct." He nodded his head, and then glanced at the others. "Alright, it seems pretty clear here. Should we go ahead and send the Clans?"

"No!" Stormynight shook her friendliness away with a hiss. "I also came here to warn you." She casted her gaze to GrassClan's territory and back. "I saw them as I came here. They were talking about coming here." The panic in her voice made them reluctant to question her. "They were talking about coming not to kill, but to scare us."

"That's even worse if they don't plan on killing." Moonray said, casting her glance at GrassClan territory. She casted her gaze across the clearing in alarm. She stiffened. "There's a cat approaching."

Stormynight flipped around, her hackles raised. She unsheathed her claws. A pure white cat was bounding towards them. It was small, but fluffy. Stormynight felt the others join her side, wondering if this was a trick, or destraction. With the heat of their pelts on each side, She was confident in her new friends. Her eyes became slits as she crouched lower to pounce.

Stormynight's belly lurched.

"Cloudpaw?"

The other warriors at her sides did not stop to ask who Cloudpaw was. Stormynight sheathed her paws and jumped from their line of attack. She raced across the clearing towards her apprentice. "Cloudpaw what on earth are you doing here? You could have gotten killed just trying to get here!" She mewed, streaking towards her. Cloudpaw stopped in alarm, but relaxed at the sight of her mentor. "I told you to stay back!" Stormynight scolded.

"But I wanted to help!" Cloudpaw claimed. Stormynight lifted her head to the other cats approaching quickly.

"And, this is?" Ravenwing raised an eyebrow.

"This is Cloudpaw, my apprentice, who was given orders to stay back at camp." Stormynight gave her a glare and she shrunk back. "We all have to run. Now." She looked up, bidding farewell to the other Clanmates, and turned to run. As she turned, a flash of green met her eyes and she stumbled back in surprise. "What the-"

She looked up. A tall, lithe, cat stood over her. A long ugly scar was melted on his shoulder, covered in cobwebs. His ear was in cobwebs as well, but his gaze was as fierce as a full-healthy warrior. A mew escaped her lips, and she looked back at her friends. Surrounding them were about nine or ten other cats. More joined the circle. She got back up, finding Cloudpaw and dragging her to her side. They were surrounded within the snap of two fingers. Or... whatever cats can do with their toes.

"Oh look, scouts." One sneered. She looked familiar, but Stormynight couldn't think of her name at the time.

"What should we do with them?" A tom asked with a sly smile.

"Kill them!" A small apprentice-sized tom exclaimed, his fur bristling.

"Are you kidding me? That's your answer for everything." Stormynight remembered this one, Leopard. "I think we should take them in and keep them as prisoners. They're Clans will get even more frightened. We can torture them however we please, however. Just don't kill them. We need live bait for their Clans." She ordered the others. Stormynight thought of her as a deputy like cat. Stormynight turned her head to a low growl, to see Clawtooth hunched over.

"You won't take us!" He hissed, leaping to Leopard. She fell over in surprise, and Clawtooth landed a mark on her neck. She flipped him off of her and landed a heavy blow to his head. "Get them!" She hissed.

Stormynight saw a flash of many different colors leap before her eyes. She spun around in a daze, trying to comprehend what was going on. She saw Ravenwing fall to the ground with blood coming from his head, and when she turned around, Cloudpaw was being thrown across the clearing. Stormynight flipped around, and a calm gaze met hers. "Good night." Leopard smiled before raising her paw and landing a sharp blow on Stormynight's head.

The world turned sideways as Stormynight fell over. Moonray remained, fighting for her life between all ten or eleven cats. She roared as a cat dug his claws in her back and dragged her down. The others tackled her, as if it was a football game. That was sweapt away when someone landed a blow to Moonray's head. She collapsed to the ground, her eyes closed. Darkness dragged at her eyes, but Stormynight fought it as she tried to watch. She watched as they picked up Moonray and began to drag her away. Others grabbed Clawtooth, and she saw Ravenwing being dragged as if he was a piece of prey. Lastly, she saw Cloudpaw being dragged with blood seeping from her head. When the cats grabbed her own body, the darkness succeeded in taking her over, and she gave way.

* * *

><p><strong>Not as long as my other chapters, but that's okay. This one is still good. I looked back at my first few chapters and I want to revise them. Maybe. I don't know, this story still has a ways to go before it ends. Summer is here! Since... friday X3. I was lazy, I know, but now that I have more free time I'll be writing more, I can promise you that. <strong>

**I want to give a big thank you to EVERYONE reviewing! Especially Starlight, since her reviews are so long. But, you all are SO amazing!**

**Those of you who didn't get tired of this story in the end, I will give a big shoutout to each of you XD**

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	43. Prisoners

Stephanie was dizzy.

The bed she lay on was comfortable, and the pillows were soft. She blinked, and saw colors around the room she was in. She sat up with ease, feeling a slight chill on her bare arms. Her tanktop straps were tight, and she could feel her shorts shift as she sat up. The room was chilly, and she let out a soft shiver. Where was she?

A ticking clock in the room made her look at it. The weird part was, she couldn't tell what time it was. She was in a daze, looking around. Everything seemed echoy, or blurred. Her eyes landed on someone who was not blurred like the background.

That someone was her mother.

"Mom!" Stephanie threw the covers aside, and then spotted her little brother. "Jacob!" She threw herself out of the bed and gasped. Caroline and, yes, even Tiffany were there too. They were all smiling at her, welcoming her into this place. She took three steps forward, her arms outstretched. "Guys!" She cried, tears of joy stained on her cheeks.

She landed her arms around the group, only to find them go right through them. She gasped, backing up a pace. They rippled as if she had just thrown a pebble in water. She took a step back. Their smiles were still glued on their faces. "Guys?"

The scene changed, and she was thrown forward. When her eyes adjusted, she was standing above a cleft, with darkness at the bottom, and no telling how far it went. Her mother, brother, and friends were gone. Something stabbed her back, and she was thrown forwards. Her feet slipped, and she began to fall. Farther and farther into the shadows, she screamed. Her eyes felt cold from the wind pressing against her face, and she scrambled around, trying to find something, anything, anyone, to help her. She yelled out, desperate for an answer.

She cried out, opening her eyes.

"Wake up!" A voice said, an impatient tone in his voice. She squirmed, feeling something sharp on her back. She looked up to see the blood-thirsty eyes of a GrassClan cat, his claws sinking deeper into her back. "Wake up, you ignorant piece of fox-dung." He growled. Stormynight hissed in pain, scrambling away from him. He lifted up his paw with satisfction.

"Good, they're awake." A voice mewed. Stormynight lifted her head groggily. Clawtooth's mouth dripped blood, but he was awake. He blinked in pain, and Stormynight wondered what they had done to him while she was sleeping.

While she was dreaming.

She took a moment to grasp hold of her life, trying to remember how it felt to walk on two legs, how it felt to have arms, a furless body, and the ability to embrace her loved ones. It was only a blur, the abyss she had fallen into had shaken her up. She traveled her gaze to the right. Ravenwing was partially awake, his eyes vacant, but he seemed to be trying to focus. She desperately looked around until she saw Cloudpaw's white fluffy pelt behind her. She breathed a sigh of relif that the apprentice was alive and well. She was scared, but reassured now that Stormynight was awake. She paused. Where was Moonray?

"Now that you're listening, we'll make an agreement." He spoke with authority, glaring down at the four cats. Stormynight flattened her ears and whipped around to face him. "You tell us your Clans' strengths and weaknesses, and lead us to your camp, you will be freed."

"And if we don't?" Clawtooth growled, and Stormynight looked at him. His gaze was full of courage, and Stormynight admired it. She took a second to take in her surroundings. It looked like a camp-like place, with trees surrounding it. Many cats were gathered in the clearing, surrounding the three prisoners.

"If you do not, you will remain our prisoners, and you better believe there will be bloodshed." He lifted his paw menacingly, unsheathing his blood-coated claws. "But we'll keep you alive, unlike your little friend." He smiled a devilish smile.

"What have you done with Moonray?" Clawtooth demanded, obviously intimidated. His voice shook.

"She's... in a better place unfortunately." He sighed irritably, and Clawtooth's eyes became as thick as glass. He gasped, his eyes willing it not to be true. "She fought back, and my warriors were forced to kill her."

"You call them warriors." Ravenwing muttered. His eyes were dark. "I call them murdurers."

"The Clans will know we're here, and they'll rescue us!" Stormynight claimed, wanting to say something. She wanted to be brave. She thought of Moonscar, and her heart sank. She promised she'd be careful.

The cat smirked. "I doubt they even think you're alive." Stormynight took the time to scan her surroundings. Cats were gathered, and she looked at each one. Almost every cat had severe injuries. Maybe their victory wasn't as easy as she had thought. She traveled until she landed on an amber gaze. It was Cloak. His expression was a priceless fear, and her heart sank. To her, that meant she should be very worried.

Two cats she didn't see were Cloverseed and Blueshine.

She looked back, and she could tell Cloudpaw was searching as well. Her expression was downcast.

"And your answer?" The evil cat mewed, smiling.

"Never." Clawtooth spoke for his companions, letting out a low growl.

"I knew you'd say that. Leopard?"

The brown cat smiled with pleasure and leaped viciously onto Clawtooth. She sank her claws into his pelt and he let out a caterwhaul of pain. Blood soaked out of his wounds, and Leopard pulled away. Clawtooth gasped, his eyes wide.

"And what are your answers?" He turned to Stormynight, Ravenwing, and Cloudpaw.

Ravenwing lifted his head, and Stormynigh joined his expression. "We will never do what you say." He growled.

"And you agree with this?" The cat coyed, his eye bubbled with excitement. Stormynight nodded heartedly. "Fantastic. Leopard, go ahead." He waved his paw, and she beconed another warrior to join her. The deouty leaped onto Ravenwing and the warrior lept onto Stormynight. Stormynight yowled in pure agony as claws sliced through her pelt, and she struggled to fight back. When the claws were removed, she breathed out. What did she do to deserve being thrown into this world?

"And what about you, small one?"

Cloudpaw trembled.

"Leave her alone." Stormynight hissed with what little strength she had left. She struggled forwards to block th youn cat. "Let her go." She growled. "Free her."

"Now dear, we can't do that now, can we? We don't want the little scrap running and tattle telling on us, hmm?" He unsheathed a claw, placing it on Cloudpaw's neck. "Let he answer alone. Do you agree to my terms?"

The young she-cat trembled. Stormnight flinched to help her but Leopard barreled her down. "Move and she dies." The deputy threatened, and she froze. Cloudpaw's eyes grew wide.

Stormynight's apprentice took a gulp.

"I will never be lotal to anything other than my Clan." She vowed. She grew in a breath, awaitin the claws to meet her throat. They never did. Instead, the GrassClan leader was laughing.

"You have bravery, I will tell you that, piece of scrap." He lifted his paw and slashed her ear. She winced in pain, and he bit into her pelt. She yelled out, tears streaming down her face. He let go with a devilish smile. "I'll let you live. For now." He left the apprentice to her suffering and turned away. "It' getting late, send out moon patrols and gather the rest to their dens. Leopard, post two guards to watch them."

"Yes Shard."

* * *

><p><strong>I can almost garuntee there will be mistakes. This is my first time typing my story on my IPhone. I keep spellcheck off because of warrior names and clan names and stuff. I'm almost certain there will be mistakes. If there will be too many, I'll fix it on a computer or something.<strong>

**I am so slow. I finally noticed the thing where we can make covers for our stories or something. Not really sure what that's about yet. But if it means I can make a title page and a picture for the story, YES! I CAN USE MY OWN FANART 8D**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that I figured out how to write on my IPhone, I'll be updating more often.**

**So, eheh, thanks for the reviews, keep them up!**

**~Stormy:D**


	44. Decisions, Decisions

Stormynight let out a groan, stumbling to her paws. The two guards immediatly stood, hackles raised. "I just need to make dirt!" She hissed, impatience in her mew. The guards exchanged glances. One beconed to the other, and they nodded. She scoffed, walking towards the dirtplace. Unfortunately, she heard the paw steps of one of the guards following her. He even went in first and blocked off the area go to into the woods. Boy, they were getting smarter.

As she made dirt she tried to think. In many mystery books, the main protagonist would get captured and guarded. Depending on the situation, they created a plan to free themselves.

That's all Stormynight needed to do.

Maybe when Cloak, or possibly Cloverseed or Blueshine, though she doubted it, was put on guard duty they'd let them escape? She didn't know. She scraped away the dirt and scanned around some. She finally turned and slid back into the open, obediently limping towards the shady spot beneath the stone where she was being held. Thebother guard followed silently. She lay down and pulled a shivering Cloudpaw to her side. Wrapping her in what little warmth she had, Cloudpaw buried herself in her mentor's fur.

"What's gonna happen to us?" She murmured, her eyes glazed over. Her white pelt was stained with blood, but she did not seem in pain.

Stormynight licked her ear. "We'll be okay. They're... they won't last much longer. StarClan is on our side." She mewed, grooming her apprentice with soothing licks. Cloudpaw seemed assured, and closed her eyes to sleep. Stormynight shivered, laying her head down. Sleep came much faster than she had thought.

"Get up lousy DarkClan cat." Teeth sank into Stormynight's shoulder and she awoke with a jolt. Pain shot through her body. "Your coming with us."

Awaking to the bright sun, she squinted her eyes. How many days has it been? She wasn't sure how long she was knocked out the first day, and yesterday counted as a day, she guessed about three days. She hissed as she was thrown to her paws. Cloudpaw jumped up, Stormynight's warmth quickly leaving her.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Stormynight growled with force, but she was violently shaking.

The cat that had shoved her had laughed. He hit her, sending her into another cat. She felt the warm fur and slumped to the ground. She was hungry, and weak. She looked up to see who the second cat was. Just another cat with the same bloodlust in the first cat's eyes.

"C'mon. Sunhigh patrols come around this time, and you'll be very useful." She was shoved forwards. Her belly growled, but the other cats did not comment, nor did they care. She turned her head with flattned ears.

"What about WaterClan's borders?" She inquired.

"Mind your own buisness, that's not our job." Being forced inbetween the two cats, she began to walk unwillingly out of the camp entrance. She was faced with a GrassClan hunting patrol, returning to camp with prey in their jaws. Cloak was among them, and he looked up with a flicker of worry. Normally, she would have looked into his eyes with hatred. But after that night with him, her point of view was changed completely. She gave him a longing look, and he blinked sympathetically. She could practically read his thoughts. _Be safe. Don't let them harm you. _

She blinked, hoping he could hear her own thoughts. She reluctantly slid around the hunting patrol and followed the cats on each side. She stumbled, and the others shoved her. "Stay standing, you pathetic-"

Stormynight grabbed his neck with her jaws and threw him against the ground. Her paws were slow, an the blow he landed on his muzzle did no damage. The other cat tore her off of him and pinned her down. His claws dig into her neck and she yowled out.

"Try one more thing and we'll kill you. Got that?" The crazy voice threatened behind her ear. She gulped, nodding feebly. "Good. Jargo, get up. You're fine."

The black cat rose to his paws and licked his neck. "The stupid scrap of fur bit my neck half open!"

"Stop complaining, you're fine." He growled. "And get over here."

"But she'll bite me!" He hissed.

"Act like this and she will." He hissed. Stormynight couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Her whiskers twitched in amusement until he clawed her flank. "Keep your whiskers still. We could still kill you." He threatened.

She followed them in silence, heading towards her border. She wanted to run, but knew any movement against them would cause her death. Her movements would be feeble due to her hunger. When her Clan's line trees appeared, she wamted to jump up and run. The wind picked up and she shivered. Even so, newleaf was coming soon, and she was thankful. Even a few flowers began to sprout beneath her paws.

"Hey you!"

Her head snapped upwards at Jargo, who was yowling at the trees in front of them. After taking a moment, she realized she was already at the border. Four cats' eyes flickered towards hi call, and they seemed to gasp in disbelif.

"Stormynight!" She recognized Coalwing's voice at once. It was welcoming, and shefelt as i she could bathe in her voice, and berid the scars that she bore.

Mousenose and Blackpaw where there was well, along with Jaggedclaw.

Coalwing made a motion towards the border, but the two GrassClan cats had shoved Stormynight intothe ground, pinning her by her neck. "Make another move and she dies."

In a situation like this, Coalwin would uually trust Stormynight to handle the two guards. There were only two of them. Surely they would be no challenge? But when Coalwing locked gazes with her friend, she could sense the hurt and hunger that weakened her. She took a pace back, and the paw was lifted off of her neck.

"Now then. We have this poor excuse or a warrior and a smart-mouth apprentice at our camp." The first cat grinned.

"Cloudpaw." Jaggedclaw whispered.

"Right-oh! We know the Clan wouldn't want the pour souls to die when they could so something to save them..." He gave a wicked purr.

Mousenose, attempting to take control of the situation, stepped forward with ears flat. "What do you want us to do to spare their lives?" His tone was wary. Stormynight again thought about Thornrose. More or less, she imagined Tiffany. Her long blonde hair, her purple tank top, whoch was to be compared to Caroline's gray T-shirt. She remembered a photo of the three, standing outside the school. They were grinning like idiots, Their eyes shining without a care in the world. Neither of them knew that Tiffany would die within her sophmore year.

Were they sophmores now? She had lost track of the days. So much had passed, school seemed to be the last thing on her mind.

"You flee from your terriory, surrendering it to us, and you will get these lives back safely." Jargo spoke up with a purr. He raised his paw and scored Stormynight in the ear. It left a scratch mark, and she hissed.

"Is there any other option?" Mousenosemewed, his eyes narrowing.

"No." The first cat grinned again, his ears flicking. "Meet in this spot with two other warriors and your leader with your answer at sunhigh tomorrow. If you bring more warriors, they die. If your leader does not show herself, they die. If you refuse, they die. Understand?" He lifted a paw and licked it, a if he had the advantage. Which he did. Stormynight would call it 'having all the cards'.

She was wrenched away without further thought, her head slamming against a tree. They didn't seem to care, and shoved her onwards. Her Clan couldn't possibly give up their territory just for her and her apprentice. There was no way.

She was dreaming. She had to be. It was a nightmare gone on long enough. But as she padded between the two GrassClan warriors, she knew this was all too real.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. I'm here with another update. <strong>

**Does this seem to be dragging out too long? I'm sorry, I love lengthy things.**

**I feel like I'm losing reviewers. I have no clue why though.**

**If there are mistakes, I apologize. Again, this was written on my IPhone.**

**Please review, my followers! XD It means the world to me that people still care about this story.**

**I'm going to bed now :P**

**~Stormy:D**


	45. Truth Be Told, Lies Saved your Life

**Oh Starlight. Starlight, Starlight, Starlight. You have given me a great idea. Even though you put it in a way you didn't want to see, it just gave me a great idea.**

**In other words, you better be a bit scared XD**

* * *

><p>Stormynight opened her eyes for the third time in the camp. GrassClan's camp was similar to her own camp, except each den was for each cat. Mothers slept in their dens with their kittens, and mates sleep in the same den. Cloak, being mateless with a GrassClan warrior, slept alone.<p>

She saw him now, squeezing out of his den. He casted his gaze towards her and she gave a small indication that she was okay. He seemed to slightly relax, but he knew any contact with the prisoners would cause punishment. He turned and faced Leopard, who was organizing patrols.

Stormynight huffed, her eyes dull. She was really hungry. Their fresh-kill pile was far left of where they were, and the prey sat there, teasing and taunting her.

It would be one of those times where a character would say "Today I will escape" Or something in her books. She felt nothing that could suggest escape.

Two warriors turned and began to pad towards the group. Cloudpaw was curled up beside her.

Another cat followed the two, his eyes full of excitement. "Today is the last day our prisoners will be in our captivity." He said aloud, an as if it were a signal, cats began to gather. "And we GrassClan are a Clan of our word, are we not?"

The Clan started muttering, wondering what kind of question it was. When they took too long to answer, Shard huffed. He went on again. "But we have one too many cats with us. Where is that white little she-cat?"

When Stormynight glanced at the bundle of fur beside her, she saw Cloudpaw's blue eyes stretched wide. Stormynight draped a paw over her. "You won't touch her." She hissed.

"Take your paw off of that apprentice or you will die too." Shard hissed, landing a blow to her shoulder. Stormynight hissed in pain, drawing her paw back. Clawtooth and Ravenwing tried to reach forward, but Shard landed clawmarks to their necks and kicked them away. Shard grabbed Cloudpaw's scruff and hauled her across the camp. She slammed into the root of a tree and slumped to the ground. Stormynight watched in horror.

"She is of no use to us." Shard sad simply, standing straight and tall. He relaxed his face, as if he had no worry.

"Cloak, kill her."

Stormynight gasped, her eyes stretching wide, and she dig her claws ino the earth. She whipped around to Cloak's brown form, where he stood in terror. "M-me?" He stuttered.

"Yes you! Prove to us that you belong here, and kill her." He demanded.

Cloak looked at Stormynight, who was shaking. She slowly began to lift herself up. Her legs shook, but she could stand. Her belly protested, but was ignored. She began to limp across the camp. Ravenwing and Clawtooth had done the same, which gave her hope. "We won't let you touch her." Ravenwing hissed feebly, turning to stand over the she-cat.

"Cloak, this should be easy!" Leopard shoved him. "You know how to attack them!" She seemed to have a sense of worry, and Stormynight wondered why for a small second.

_"I would never harm and injured cat."_

Stormynight remembered his first words to her. He wouldn't have the heart to harm them. Stormynight flattened her ears at Shard, avoiding Cloak's gaze.

"Cloak, Kill her!" Shard spat.

Under the pressure, the brown tom leapt forward, landing on Ravenwing. The black tom collapsed to the gound in the instant, his eyes flashed with pain. Stormynight landed light blows to him, keeping her claws sheathed. Cloudpaw sat, huddled with fright. Cloak flipped around to the little she-cat and she squealed. He froze, staring at her with pained eyes.

_He wouldn't!_

_Would_ he?

Stormynight watched him back away, his tail low in defeat. "I can't." He muttered.

"What did you say?" Shard hissed, glaring at the brown tom with raged eyes.

"I can't." He spat, flipping around. "I'm done with this. I can't kill. I never was able to. You cats make me sick!" He growled. "Enjoying taking someone's life so you can pleasure your bloodlust. You make me sick." He whipped around to Shard, and Stormynight had to keep from dropping her jaw. When had this side of him come out? "You're not running a Clan! You're running a gang of murdurers! GrassClan was fine living where we were, you didn't have to come here. It's your fault cats are dying, and the Clans are breaking apart. You think you're doing good for your Clan, when all you're raising are rouges." He spat the last word. unsheathing his claws into the dirt.

Shard, raged with anger, leaped forward and tackled the tom. He clawed his neck, and slit his underbelly. Cloak flipped over, pinning his leader and grabbing his neck in his jaws. Shard lamded a blow to his eye, and Cloak reared up. Shard kicked him, sending him to the ground, and pinned him.

"Cloak, you are banished!" He spat, marking his ear. "If we ever see you on territory again you _will_ be killed." He got up, and Cloak leaped to his feet. The brown tom was not foolish, for he turned and walked out of the camp, his head held high. He limped slightly, and blood was stained in his fur, but he walked away with dignity. Stormynight stared, feeling as if her eyes betray her. Cloudpaw ran to Stormynight, pressing into her side.

"He was a nice cat." Cloudpaw whispered.

"Yes he was, Cloudpaw. He was very brave." Stormynight whispered back, proud of him.

Shard growled, looking at the sun. "It is almost sunhigh. You are lucky, apprentice." He spat.

"I'm not lucky." Cloudpaw retorted, flattening her ears. "The will of StarClan is on my side!"

"Big words for someone so small." Shard replied, lifting his head. "Lets get the prisoners. We will let the apprentice live. Leopard, Jargo, Shim, and Dutch come with me to take these two. Harm, Kiloh, Thorn and Gordon take the WaterClan cat. Arrow, Mask, Magma, and Poppy take the ForestClan cat." He gave out any order like a leader would. But Stormynight had to remind herself, he was not fit to be leader.

She was pushed to her paws by those he had called, and Cloudpaw was pulled away from her. Stormynight had an urge to find Cloak soon, though she knew her Clan wanted to hear why happened, and if she had any information to give. She casted a sollumn look, and then glanced at Cloudpaw. She was scared, but confident. Striding across the lands of old ForestClan territory, Stormynight audibly sighed. What would her Clan's answer be anyway? She may not even get a chance to speak if they say they're staying. But they can't leave, not now.

When they reached the border, sure enough, Rainstar, Moonscar, and Mousenose stood patiently. Though, Stormynight saw their claws dug into the earth with anticipation. When they spotted the two and the guards, they stood immediatly.

"What is your answer?" Shard demanded.

"We have agreed as a Clan to leave." Rainstar andwered.

Stormynight gasped, her eyes widening. "No, no Rainstar we can't leave!"

"The safety of my Clan comes first, young Stormynight." Rainstar mrrowed. "If we leave, we may continue to be a Clan, and there will be no more bloodshed."

Stormynight looked at Cloudpaw, who's jaw was dropped. "But..." She muttered.

"Relax Cloudpaw. All will be okay." Stormynight's leader seemed very relaxed by her decision. Almost too relaxed to compare to her state a few days earlier.

Shard seemed satisfied with her answer, and ordered his warriors to shove the two forward. Both were greeted with nose-touches and weloming purrs. Moonscar seemed most afraid, and licked Stormynight's ear.

"Your Clan must be gone before sundown." Shard ordered.

"But, we have so much to say goodbye to. This was our home for seasons upon seasons-" Mousenose started. "Could we have two days to spend our last moments in our home?"

Neither Rainstar nor Moonscar stoppe the tom from speaking out so freely.

Shard stared at the tom as if he'd gone mad. "I spare your lives and you ask for more?" He hissed. "Very well. Two days. No more." He spat, lashing his tail in irritation. He turned and slowly left the border, his warriors following him closely.

"You can't leave!" Cloudpaw yowled urgently. "This is DarkClan's home! It always has been and always will be! How could you just-"

"Cloudpaw, relax." Moonscar mewed slowly. "We're not leaving."

Stormynight let the words sink in, and then drew in a deep breath. Relieved, she let her fur lie flat.

"But-" Cloudpaw mewed, still not understanding. "You mean..." She then let out a purr, excitement bubbling. "Cool!"

"Now let's get you two home. I'm sure you're starving!" Moonscar flicked her tail humorously, with a twinkle in her eye. Stormynight never thought food would be what she wanted the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Scared ya, didn't I? XD I'm attatched to writing the chapters on my Iphone, even though I make so many mistakes on it.<strong>

**Thanks so much! The reviews are so amazing, I love reading each one :) **

**So, a lot happened here. Cloak went psycho and told off the leader for being a bloodthirsty maniac, Cloudpaw doesn't die, and apparently Rainstar is super calm when she lies. **

**...lol**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	46. Home

The taste of a fat rabbit never satisfied Stormynight more in her life. She lingered on each bite, tugging in the taste that she would reject as a human. Cloudpaw was beside her, eating a thrush. Their cuts were treated earlier by Shadeleaf. It was discovered that while they were gone a fox had killed Sagewhisker while she was collecting herbs. Stormynight was heartbroken to the news, and she could tell Shadeleaf was distrought.

Shadeleaf could be seen working now, gently organizing the herbs that she didn't use, and slowly nosing through things. Stormynight was reminded of Jayfeather, imagining how he'd act at a situation like this. His mentor didn't die like Shadeleaf's.

On Cloudpaw's other side, Briarpaw sat grooming his sister around the matted cobwebs. He was muttering words of encouragement and purring in relif that his sister returned.

Stormynight lifted her head. Where was Coalwing? Surely she'd want to sit with he best friend? As if on cue, Redclaw, Coalwing, and Jaggedclaw appeared, carrying spring prey. No, not spring, newleaf. Even after being with the Clans for over a hear, there were things her human mind wouldn't let go of.

"Stormynight!" Coalwing gasped, racing towards her friend. "Thank goodness you're alright!" She began to rub against Stormynight, who purred to see her. "I thought-"

"Let all cats old enough to hunt their prey join here beneath the highstone."

Once Rainstar's voice rang out, Cloudpaw shouted "It's time!" And leapt to her paws. Se let out a hiss of pain, and stood for a moment to catch herself. Her wounds still hurt.

"Whoo!" Briarpaw bounced, excitement in his amber eyes. He glance at his sister and frowned with worry.

"Slow down Cloudpaw, you'll be okay." Stormynight smiled. "Come on." She nosed her apprentice's shoulder and she began to walk slowly towards the highstone. Cloudpaw began to bounce with excitement, her tail raised high. She waited patiently until Rainstar ordered her to step forward, which she did with light, careful steps. Briarpaw did the same, his eyes raised.

"Naming new warriors representa the life of our Clan, and ongoing strength." Rainstar began. "Stormynight, Branchleaf, are you satisfied your apprentices are ready to become warriors?"

"I am." Stormynight mewed enthusiastically. She casted a glance at Branchpelt, who merely shrugged.

"I am." Branchpelt sighed. Briarpaw's tail slightly lowered.

"I, Rainstar, leader of DarkClan, call upon our warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understan your noble code, and I commend them to warriors in their turn.

"Briarpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Briarpaw's eyes were in full focused, his voice a daze. He was anticipating this moment for a long time.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Briarpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Briarthorn. StarClan honours your enthusiasm and skill, and we welcome you a full warrior to DarkClan." Briarthorn lifted his head with pride, his eyes shining. Stormynight felt a stab in her heart at the word Thorn.

"Cloudpaw." Rainstar began. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She mewed, her head raised. The cobwebs blended into her furry white pelt.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cloudpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Cloudfrost. StarClan honours your loyalty and courage, and we welcome you a full member to DarkClan."

"Briarthorn! Cloudfrost! Briarthorn! Cloudfrost!" Stormynight joined in the Clan's chanting, purring at her apprentice. The brother an sister were ducking their heads in embarrasment and pride, though Stormynight could tell they were wishing Ashpaw could have joined them. Whitepaw and Blackpaw were muttering to each other.

"That'll be us next." Whitepaw purred.

"Yeah." Blackpaw smiled, flicking her tail.

"Soon." Redclaw smiled, drawing his paw over his kits. He licked each of them on the head and they drew away.

"Do not forget your vigil." Rainstar reminded. "Moonscar, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Moonscar mewed with a nod.

Stormynight trotted over to her former apprentice, purring. "Cloudfrost, congradulations." She licked her ear, and the white apprentice giggled.

"Thank you Stormynight." She purred. "You were a great mentor." She looked over at Briarthorn, who was padding up to Branchpelt. Stormynight angled her ears, and saw Cloudpaw do the same.

"Are you proud of me?" Briarthorn mewed excitedly to his mentor.

The she-cat rolled her eyes. "Proud? There are many things you still have to practice, and your hunting skills are still horroble."

Briarthorn flattened his ears, distrought. "But you said I was ready..."

"No mentor has ever told a leader their apprentice wasn't ready." Branchpelt reminded. "Why should I be first?"

"You lied?"

"You're a warrior now, aren't you? You don't have to talk to me any longer." She turned away, leaving Briarthorn sitting alone. Cloudfrost left Stormynight's side and joined her brother, pressing against his side and muttering words to him.

Stormynight was already feeling anger towards Branchpelt. She lashed her tail, growling at the back of her throat.

"She's something, isn't she." Suncloud's voice met her drawn ears as he joined her side. "It's a miracle Briarpaw didn't- I mean Briarthorn didn't snap." Stormynight turned her head and their eyes locked. "You did well training Cloudfrost."

"Thanks." Stormynight sighed, turning back to the new warriors.

"I hope I do just as well training Whitepaw." He flicked his ears. "He's a handful though."

"You'll do fine." Stormynight assured. "You and Mousenose can train the apprentices together or something."

"You okay?" The question caught her by surprise. Was she okay? She had wounds that, if the teeth got any deeper, might have killed her. Her best friend died, and Cloudfrost almost died. Her mother is dead, Cloak is gone, and she'll never be human again.

"No." She replied, sighing.

Suncloud leaned over to groom her fur, but she drew away. He frowned. "Is there a problem with us?"

"Us?" Stormynight mewed. "There never was an us."

Suncloud flattened his ears, sadly swishing his tail. Stormynight sighed again. "I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way."

He looked away. "Who do you like then?" He murmered.

She let her mind seep to Cloak. Where was he? Would he come back to her? Would he leave the drama, and chaos? He told her he loved her. She would keep his word in her heart.

"No one."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, more recent updating chapters :D<strong>

**I am having the worst of writers block on everything but this story. **

**Rawr.**

**So, enjoy the chapter. I know I am enjoying the whole story :D**

**Please review!**

**~Stormy:D**


	47. Prepare for Attack

"DarkClan, I have news concerning the other Clans. This is important, so listen closely."

Stormynight exchanged a glance at Coalwing. What was this about? She glanced at Cloudfrost, who was sitting beside Briarthorn. Rainstar and Moonscar exchanged glances, and Moonscar nodded.

"We have spoken with the other Clans about tomorrow. We have decided to fight GrassClan once more, for our territory."

Shocked gasps spread across the group of cats, and they began to mutter. Stormynight looked at Coalwing, and they shared the same face. "We can't fight them again!" Coalwing whispered with horror. "None of us are ready!"

Stormynight glanced around. Coalwing was only half right. Many of the cats bore wounds, but they were healing well, and they were growing stronger by the day. Stormynight shook her head at Coalwing. "No, we are ready." She admitted sadly. "It's the only way to keep our home."

"You mean their home!" Coalwing hissed quietly. She looked around and lowered her voice. "A year ago we thought it would be the best thing to be in a Clan. Well, we are now, but we still belong in the real world, as humans."

Jaggedclaw, overhearing, padded towards their group. "Caroline's right, Steph. I want to go home. Warriors are cool, but it's not where we belong."

Stormynight glared at her brother for bumping in without asking. She looked up, realizing Rainstar was waiting for the commotion to settle down. Stomynight faced her leader once again, listening closely.

Once it got quiet, Rainstar began again.

"We have decided to fight them tomorrow. ForestClan have agreed to fight with us."

"And WaterClan?" Mousenose spoke up.

"WaterClan has also accepted, under Fawnstar's new leadership. Both Blackshade and Silentstar were killed in the battle a few moons ago."

A random thought occured to Stormynight. "Do you know if Clawtooth and Ravenwing returned to their Clans safely?" She called out.

Rainstar locked eyes with Stormynight. "Clawtooth made it safely. Ravenwing was killed to get WaterClan to leave." She replied sadly, flicking her ear.

Stormynight felt her heart break. He was a true hero to his Clan. She glanced at Cloudfrost, who's reaction was the same as hers. Rainstar continued.

"They'll be meeting us at StoneClearing to make sure we leave." She leapt to the ground and extended a claw. "Moonscar and I have created a plan."

The cats gathered closely to see, watching her draw a circle in the dirt. "Say this is StoneClearing. We'll have warriors in the trees, shadows, and in the front. We'll need a small group to come with Moonscar and I to make it look like we're surrendering. They won't believe it will be all of our Clan, so those hiding will have to be fast. ForestClan will be on the other side, behind them, and WaterClan will wait in the river around the Clearing. As we fight, they'll be plucking warriors from the fight and drowning them in the water." She motioned each thing she said with a mark of her claw. Stormynight had to admit, it was a good plan.

"With us fighting so many cats, we'll need as many fighters as possible." She physically gulped. "Eaglekit, Stonekit, and Leafkit. You are ready to become apprentices."

Leafkit gasped, jumping to her paws from the back of the crowd. "Really?" She mewed.

"Really." Rainstar forced a purr. "Come forward, my children."

The three stepped forward, tails risen with excitement. "Leafkit." Rainstar began. "From this moment on, you will be known as Leafpaw. Lilyfall, you will be Leafpaw's mentor. Teach her the ways of our Clan, and aid her into understanding StarClan's noble code.

"Eaglekit. From this moment on, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Cloudfrost, you will be Eaglepaw's mentor. Teach him the ways of our Clan, and aid him in understanding StarClan's noble code.

"Stonekit. From this moment on, you will be known as Stonepaw. Your mentor will be Redcaw. Redclaw, teach him the ways of our Clan and aid him in understanding StarClan's noble code."

The three touched noses with their mentors with excitement. Stormynight couldn't pay attention. She was deep in thought, zoning out.

When she zoned back in, she noticed the others were going to their dens. Even so, she knew it would be a restless night. It all seemed so well planned, but there was something important missing. Something that, without it, would change the entire battle. She turned her head, nearly jumping at Shadowsong's presence. Her blue eyes said nothing, but they spoke a thousand words.

"Go find him." She said aloud.

Stormynight didn't reply, or ask anything of the elder. She didn't stop to wonder how she knew, or when she found out. She turned, and ran out of the camp, in pursuit of Cloak, knowing he was one of the only ways the Clans would win. How, she had yet to know. But without him, the Clans would be doomed.

* * *

><p>The she-cat locked eyes with shard, his voice growing commanding. "Well? Why is your reason for meeting me at a time like this?" His mew was impatient, but the she-cat did not seem to regret her decision.<p>

"The Clans are not leaving." She mewed.

He hesitated before giving a chuckle.

"This is serious! They're planning an attack at StoneClearing when you're supposed to meet them."

"Branchpelt, I believe you. It's a surprise those cowards are fighting in their place of peace. But anyway, we will prepare the necessary plans." He licked his claws. "Is anyone aware of your meeting me?"

"No, Shard." She replied.

"Good. Now tell me what the Clans are planning."

Branchpelt went into detail of the plans, and Shard listened with deep interest. Once she finished, he grinned devilishly.

"Perfect." He replied, admiring his claws. "Now, I need to make sure this word doesn't get spread." He glared at the she-cat.

Branchpelt raised her head. "I swear to you and GrassClan, I won't speak a word of this. Nothing happened tonight."

"I don't need you to keep your word." Shard replied with a growl. "I need your mouth shut. Permanently."

Before Branchpelt could register, claws sank into her back and drew her to her paws. Shard merely raised lazily and walked towards her. Claws siezed her back, but she could not see who was holding her still. Shard didn't seem to mind. "You've been a value, Branchpelt, believe me. But I believe this is where you are no longer needed."

"What about your promise! You promised to make me a leader!"

He ignored her, puttin his paw to her neck. "See you in the Dark Forest." His claws raked her neck, deep enough to tear it fataly. The claws released her, and her body crumpled to the ground. The cat in the shadows stepped out. "Leopard, make the arrangements." He ordered.

"Yes Shard." Was her reply. She grabbed the carcass, dragging it away. Shard turned, a deep pur in his throat. The Clans would never know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Enjoy! Oh, and review please :)<strong>

**~Stormy**


	48. Hide

Rainstar hushed the surrounding warriors, cutting them off from speaking. All eyes turned intently towards her. The three new apprentices bounced with excitement. Rainstar casted a frightened gaze towards them before speaking.

She scanned the faces before her. "Where is Stormynight?"

No one answered. Instead, they began to mutter again. She hushed them again. "We'll have to go on without her. Everyone, take to the shadows. Moonscar, Jaggedclaw, Redclaw, Suncloud, Mousenose, and Whiteblaze, stay with me." Whiteblaze had been made a warrior the day before, along with his sister Blackstreak.

As cats began to sperate for the oncoming battle, Coalwing sat in the shadows, purely afraid of Stormynight's dissapearance. She kept her eyes on Jaggedclaw, while thinking. If Stormynight wouldn't do it, she would protect who was left.

ForestClan approached soon enough. Without speaking to DarkClan, they began to seperate into the trees. They slithered through the branches, positioning themselves to easily leap off when the time came. It took Coalwing a few minutes to realize WaterClan's presence in the river surrounding the clearing. The leaders, their deputies, and a handful of warriors remained on the island, awaiting GrassClan to come.

* * *

><p>Srormynight tripped, crashing into the brambles in deafening snaps. She tumbled forward, attempting to untangle herself in the briars. She struggled, the vines tightening on her pelt as she wriggled. "Fox-dung!" She spat.<p>

She was still in pursit of Cloak. She had ventured far, following Cloak's faint scent. She didn't dare think about if anyone noticed she had vanished. She was well out of the Clan territory. The woods she walked among was eerie and unfamiliar.

Nearby footsteps made her stiffen. "Stormynight?" Came a very familiar voice.

"Cloak!" Stormynight exclaimed, breathing out. "I didn't think it would be that easy to-"

"What are you doing here? How are the Clans?" He asked in panic, reaching down and tearing the vines with his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Stormynight's heart began to race at his tone. Wasn't he happy to see her?

"GrassClan knows about the Clan's attacks!" Cloak hissed loudly, his claws sheathing and unsheathing. "They're going to strike back before the Clans can make a move!"

_"What?!" _Stormynight exclaimed.

"I'll explain more on the way." He said, breaking one last vine to untangle Stormynight. without hesitation, he took off towards the Clan territory. Stormynight leapt up and followed. She caught up beaide him, running as fast as she could to keep up.

Before she could ask, he sprang in. "I overheard... Shard... talking with Branchpelt." He said, finding it hard to run and speak at the same time.

"Branchpelt? I knew she couldn't.. be trusted." She panted.

"She told him everything. About the plans... to defeat them at StoneClearing."

"That... traitor!" Stormynight hissed.

"We need to get there and stop them... before GrassClan gets there."

Without another word, the two cats took off into the woods. Neither of them knew that chaos was already broken, and war had begun.

* * *

><p>Jaggedclaw stiffened, the aroma of the three Clans mingling in the air. The sun was only now rising, casting rays through the treetops, and spreading warmth throughout StoneClearing. Jaggedclaw always hated this time of day when he was Jacob. It made his skin swell up from the sudden heat. But now, as a cat, he felt it comforting.<p>

He was convinced he would die.

Had there ever been a battle like this in the books? Probably. He hadn't read but a few chapters of the first book. He wondered why he came here in such a rush, like he was needed.

He already understood Stephanie's stress. He was about to go into battle for a Clan he didn't know a lot about. But he knew Tiffanny was dead from this GrassClan. There was no way he wouldn't help defeat them.

He wouldn't dare show his sister that he cared.

Jaggedclaw stood beside Mousenose, standing at a small distance from the three leaders. They were speaking low, in quiet words. The tom strained to hear, but failed.

A new scent was approaching. He watched as cat's tails began to fluff up, and their hackles begin to raise. They forced to flatten their fur as GrassClan approached. Their slow walking made Jaggedclaw edgy, and he mentally gulped.

GrassClan entered StoneClearing, seeming completely unaware of the eyes watching their every move. The three leaders stepped towards Shard.

"Have you had enough time?" Shard began before any other cat could speak. "Because if you're here to ask for more time, it won't be granted."

"We are not here to request time." Fawnstar mewed.

"We are here by your order, so that you may watch us depart." Echostar mewed, twitching her tail in frustration.

"Well, I'm glad you see things our way." He grinned devilishly. "But beore you say clever words, and order your warriors to attack, I would look twice." He raised his paw, and Jaggedclaw looked up.

In the trees, ForestClan warriors were pinned down. They struggled, some breaking loose and fighting. The trees were filled with the caterwhauls and hisses of a war. Those on the ground merely stood in shock.

Jaggedclaw gulped. This time, audibly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Dies* I am. So sorry. For fail chapter.<strong>

**But, I'm back! That's a good thing... right?**

**I don't know what it is, but this chapter sucks. Battle scene coming soon! But more needs to be revealed soon. This is chapter 47 despite it saying 48. I had reposted a chapter. So that means, 3 more chapters and this story is done with.**

**Good. **

**Don't worry, I've enjoyed this story a LOT, and all the reviewers, followers, and favorites are very appreciated. Without those, this story woul have stopped long ago.**

**I will be writing a story as soon as this one finishes. And guess what? It's got DarkClan, GrassClan, all that stuff. Before GrassClan ran off DX **

**Enough about my other story.**

**You're still reading me?**

**My gosh.**

**I'm back from my break, so the next three chapters won't each take a month like the past few DX I just needed a break is all.**

**Anyway, Please review C:**

**~Stormy:D**


	49. Home Seems a Million Miles Away

Stormynight paused at the edge of StoneClearing, her paws at the very edge of the overlooking cliff. Cloak was by her side, drawing deep breaths of air into his lungs with force. "We're too late." He breathed out. He was right.

The two warriors could hear StoneClearing before they saw it. The air was full of caterwhauls and screams, met with the furious spitting against enemies. The world had become war within moments of coming into earshot. Stormynight felt a cold tremble shake her shoulders, her instincts begging for her to flee. To not continue to the battle. Instead, she had to do just that. Cloak audibly gulped, his gaze scanning the clearing. "I never could have imagined..." He didn't finish his sentence, but the gray she-cat at his side knew what he meant.

Stormynight said nothing.

Hesitation clawed at their pelts, and for a brief moment, they considered retreat. Besides, what could two warriors do to make a difference in a battle as bloody as such? Her paws tingled. It couldn't be that bad, could it? They exchanged an uncertain glance. The two leaped into StoneClearing, and reality bluntly hit them. The thick grass that stretched out was clattered and blanketed with bodies, bleeding their hearts into the ground. Few had breaths sucking into their mouths, their eyes wide with horror as their lives slowly ebbed. The gray warrior had no idea who the heck was winning. The only thing that ran through her mind was the amount of death that revealed itself to her eyes within mere seconds.

A flash out of the corner of her eye warned her instincts to duck. Leopard leaped over her gracefully, turning and facing the two with a hiss. With a shocked grunt, Stormynight took a step back, only for Leopard to pounce once more, landing a strong blow to her shoulder. Cloak took a step back by surprise, his eyes widening by the sudden attack. Stormynight swiped her paw around, trying to catch a claw on the brown she-cat. Leopard managed to kick her, bringing her to the blood-stained ground and pinning her to the grass. She raised her claws, unhesitant in her final strike.

Stormynight had closed her eyes, so the next part had confused her. The weight had been suddenly lifted, taken from her and giving her room to stand. She found Cloak with his teeth in Leopard's neck, pulling her back. She withered and hissed, breaking from his grasp. Unfortunate for her, he merely re-attacked. He bit her shoulder, and she drew away in alarm. "Cloak!" She hissed, meeting the recognizable face with her own eyes.

"Not happy to see me?" He gave a fake purr before attacking again. Stormynight came to his side, leaping at the she-cat and managing to get her teeth around her paw. She twisted, trying to take the she-cat to the ground. Leopard let out a hiss of determination, spinning and rolling Stormynight to the dirt.

"You're finished." She hissed, clamping her jaws around Stormynight's throat. The pain was only quick, for the weight was lifted once more. She turned her head. Cloak and Coalwing were tearing the she-cat off now. Caroline! Stormynight scrambled around, panting for the breath she had lost, and then leaped onto the enemy with the other two. With their combined strength, Stormynight landed a strong bite to Leopard's neck, taking the enemy's life. The she-cat siezed in pain for a moment, her eyes flashing with horror before growing still.

Stormynight panted, the fresh scars stinging on her already sore body. She breathed slowly, flattening her ears as she calmed down her thudding heart. "Stormynight!" Coalwing hissed with such urgency, that Stormynight's head snapped up without a second thought. Coalwing didn't hesitate to report her knowledge. "Leopard attacked Jaggedclaw."

"Alone?" Stormynight caught her breath, her eyes widening with terror. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Coalwing turned her head away, her ears flattening. She lowered her words to a whisper. "He's dead, Steph."

The reality shot through the gray warrior like lightning, and her paws trembled. This was too much. Too much blood was being shed, too many lives were being taken. Too many lives that she truly cared about. The war continued on mere feet away, but she blocked the noise out. She held her breath, trembling. B_a-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ She could hear her own heart. It pounded in her chest. "Where is he?" She whispered at last, looking up at her best friend with a lost gaze.

Coalwing took her to Jaggedclaw's body with much sadness, bounding around the battle going on in the peaceful gathering home. They found his body soon enough, much to their own dismay. He lay on his side, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. He lay on his side, his legs sprawled out as if he were running. He showed no sign of life. His eyes were dull and empty, and it broke the warrior standing over him. Stormynight choked, attempting to hold back tears. "This is all my fault..." She murmured softly, her eyes watering. Cloak pressed against her side in attempt to comfort her.

"No, no, no." Coalwing soothed, pressing against her other side. "It's not your fault."

The war continued on, the noise shaking back into Stormynight's ears. She raised her head to the war, her eyes adjusting. They had to protect who remained. There was nothing else that could be done outside of the war here, and she felt her heart thud loudly at the thought. She might even die. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she must fight for her Clan. It was the last thing left in her life that meant anything.

Cloudfrost, Shadeleaf, Clawtooth, Rainstar, only beginning to name the fallen. Each empty gaze that came into Stormynight's sight made her hold back a sob. She loved these cats. How could this happen? When she wanted the life of a warrior, many many moons ago, she hadn't intended for her to lose everyone. She unsheathed and sheathed her claws into the dirt, her mind racing. It came to her like the thunder after lightning, making her hold her breath. She thought it out, racing over her ideas. There weren't anymore options anyway, right? This was the only way. "Cloak, we need to break them apart." She spoke strongly, her voice recovering as she began to turn towards the fight.

Cloak replied with a shocked gaze. "How on earth..."

"Just trust me!" She hissed, leaping into the war. She let out a long, ear-piercing wail throughout the battle. It hadn't done much at first, and all cats continued their fighting. She continued to let it ring out. It wasn't working! She avoided a blow aimed at her neck, leaping backwards and facing her enemy. There wasn't time for this! She leaped over her opponent and raced for the Great Stones. Leaping onto the nearest one, she dug her claws into the crevices and carried her weight to the top. She raised her yowl again, letting it ring out throughout the battle. Cats raised their heads to her, beginning to break apart. _There... there we go. _She thought, hoping this was worth it. The cats began to break up, backing away from their opponents. This was similar to how warriors would react to their leaders when they fought at gatherings. The survivors backed away and sided on each side of the clearing, regrouping with their own Clans. They shot hostile glares at each other, hissing and spitting with rage.

"Stop!" Stormynight hissed, leaping onto the ground and facing the side of the three Clans that inhabited the home. Cloak made his way to the she-cat, standing on her opposite side and facing GrassClan with a hostile glare. The Clans had successfully regrouped. They could resume fighting at any moment they wanted.

But they didn't.

Stormynight hissed once more so the Clans would keep their distance. She now had their full attention, and she reminded herself not to blow this. She took a deep breath, her wounds stinging once more. She ignored them. It was time to act like a leader. "Don't you all see how ridiculous this is?" She spat loudly, facing her own Clans. "You're fighting for territory that GrassClan lost a long time ago. You're fighting us for something we had no control over." She lashed her tail.

A GrassClan warrior scoffed behind her. "The other Clans refused to give GrassClan aid. They're heartless, and we're taking what we deserve.."

"Do you really think that they'd give up territory that kept their own Clan alive?" Stormynight retorted. "If all three Clans lost their homes, would you divide your territory so that they may have enough to keep themselves alive?" Silence. "I thought so!"

Cloak stiffened against her. She turned around, finding Shard standing before the brown cat with burning eyes. His claws unsheathed into the dirt as he spoke. "I told you to leave long ago, little pest." He seethed, a growl rumbling in his throat. His claws ripped the earth as he paced towards Cloak. "What on earth convinced you to return?" He asked with such gentleness. It shook Stormynight to the bone.

The Clans were looking at Cloak with confusion. Stormynight lashed her tail, breathing heavier. She had forgotten, the Clans didn't know Cloak was once of GrassClan blood. The brown cat at her side took no notice to the stares however, and only focused on the tall leader before him. "I've returned to defend the honor of the Warrior Code. I'm here to help bring peace to the Clans who rightfully own these lands."

Shard continued to glare. Coalwing made her way over to them, pressing against Stormynight's side for support as she cautiously watched the two stare into each other's eyes. If looks could kill, Cloak might be dead by now. She felt her heart continue to thud. The silence continued for agonizing seconds, seeming like seasons. The sky above their heads grew dark, pushing a cold breeze through the air that made Stormynight and Coalwing shiver.

"Leopard." Shard growled at last, breaking the silence. "Get these pests out of my way so I may... _speak..._ to my exiled warrior." He turned his head, expecting his trusted warrior to carry out his law. No cat moved behind him. Four seconds passed before Shard gave up. "Fine. Jack, get over here and get these two out of my way."

A black cat leaped out of the crowds, tackling Stormynight and Coalwing away from the others. Coalwing landed a good blow to his side with quick paws, but he brougt his claws around, digging them into the back of Coalwing's neck. The she-cat yowled in pain, her paws scrambling for movement. This was unmistakably a deathblow. Stormynight caught her balance, turning to attack the one called Jack. But before she gathered her muscles, she froze with a broken heart. He released his claws, letting her best friend fall against the earth with a sickening thud. She didn't move. The world began to spin, her words caught in her throat. She dug her claws into the earth as her motion remained in jagged horror.

Only two heartbeats had passed. It felt like two years. She stared at her best friend, anger bubbling inside of her.

"No!" Stormynight hissed loudly, leaping at the black cat. He ducked, sending her to the ground on his other side. Regaining her balance quickly, she re-struck, lashing out with heavy claws. Her right paw managed to catch his side, drawing a long scar across his pelt. He staggered, turning and kicking Stormynight's jaw. Dazed, she stepped backwards. He leaped again, throwing his weight against her with a powerful maneuver. A warrior move rang through her mind, and she stuck her paws out, catching the warrior and turning him to the ground. Once she had the tom pinned, she reached down for a deathbite. But before her teeth even made contact, she heard the seizing grunt of a cat in pain, followed by a heavy thud against the ground. When she raised her head, her eyes found Cloak on the ground, unmoving.

She was in a trance again. Darkness swam around her as her mind willed her to flee._ Run from this place of death! Your heart is weak here, and your mind is scarred for all eternity! _She dug her claws into the ground, voices swimming through her mind. She felt like a radio station; emotions channeling into her mind all at once. Jack attacked her once more, but she lifted her paw and sank her claws into his neck. She threw him on the ground and puffed out with new strength.

This new strength felt powerful. As if she had breathed a whiff of StarClan's own stars. She knew then, what she must do. She turned to the leader standing over Cloak, her eyes now trained on him.

"From the words of ancient warriors log ago..."

Power began to surge within her veins. She could sense cats begin to stiffen. Her tears dried away on their own, and she felt her power intensify. Words spilled from her mouth that she had no control over. It was all to the newly found strength.

"And from the prophecy foretold moons ago."

She dug her claws in, suddenly seized with the power. It was intense. She felt ready to burst on the spot, but the words continue to tumble from her whiskers.

"The Storm will be called for unity among all.

"The Clans shall be reminded.

"Of what was told long ago."

She felt like she was having a heart attack. She shivered from the force. The dark sky above continued to shimmer with stars, but the trauma inside her body felt like the world was crumbling around her. It was as if all of StarClan's inhabitants entered her body, breaking the physical skin, yet strengthening her mind.

"Unite."

She opened her eyes. The power was ready to be released.

"Or die!"

She wasn't sure what happened next. She remembered the strength tumbling out of her all at once, sending a powerful burst of light throughout the clearing. She had to dig her claws into the dirt again as she let all the energy spill from her. How on earth had she been able to harness such power? She had no clue. She opened her eyes once her body felt renewed, and she scanned the battlefield before her. The GrassClan cats had backed away, eyes wide with horror.

"Retreat!" Shard yelled out, his voice cracking amongst the terror.

_I... I did it. Whatever I did._ As Stormynight watched the fleeing enemies, she let her gaze travel over the cats around her. She bent her head, emotions overtaking her body again as she sighed in pain. This night was indeed a victory, though her new family had fallen around her.

Something made her look back up. A light glow had flown around the bodies, and up rose their spirits. Their eyes glowed with a star-like shine, and she caught her breath in her throat. Cloudfrost, Rainstar, Whitestreak, and many others in an atmosphere of stars as they stood. Their gazes turned to Stormynight, all affixed with respected gazes. She let her gaze travel around, watching with wonder. When she turned excitedly to Coalwing, her body was still, with no ghost in her place. Something tore at her heart. Surely Coalwing was fit to enter StarClan? Where else would she go? Jaggedclaw remained still as well. And when she landed on Cloak, her heart felt ripped to shreds. There was no reason he should be stuck on the ground. He was as fit as any honorable warrior to walk among StarClan.

The risen warriors took off towards the sky, following their ancestors within one motion as if a command had been given. Stormynight let a tear escape her eye as she bowed her head. Another glow caught her eye, causing her head to lift. Coalwing's still body began to glow with a soft light. Her hopes risen, she stepped forward. Jaggedclaw's body began to shine like the stars as well, and finally, Cloak's spirit stood. They would walk among the skies.

"I-I-" Stormynight began, shock written across her face. There were so many things she wanted to say before she said goodbye. This couldn't be it, could it? She gulped. Coalwing and Jaggedclaw seemed to glitch, and they began to fade before Stormynight could say another word. Shocked and startled, she grew panicked. "Wait! Don't go!" She leaped forward, too afraid to let her best friend and brother go so soon.

But they were not leaving. Instead, they now stood as the two-legs they once were, long ago. They looked down at their refreshed bodies, studying their arms and legs. They hadn't seen their limbs in a year now. When Stormynight looked down at herself, she realized she was no longer a cat. Instead, she was staring at her sneakers and dark blue jeans. Her long brown hair trailed down her shoulders.

She was no longer Stormynight. Her warrior body had shed, leaving behind her refreshed self.

Loud gasps spread throughout the Clans as they took a long look at the once gray she-cat. Cloak's ghost only stared, with an expression unreadable. Stormynight leaned down, though she still towered over him. There wasn't a way she could get to his eyelevel without laying down. The cats seemed so much smaller from where she crouched now.

"I don't get it. What does this mean?" He asked her, his eyes locking with hers.

She stroked his head with her hand. He did not purr in return, and only continued to stare at her. Her fingers danced through his fur, and she drew in a deep breath. "I'm not a cat." She answered with a soft tone, trying to make the situation seem like it was fine. Though really, she felt embarrassed that all the cat's gazes were trained upon her new body. "Never from the beginning. I have always been a two-leg."

Cloak's starry pelt shed with each touch. Her fingers tingled from the radiant light. "You lied to me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes with another unreadable gesture.

"You would never have understood." She sighed, taking her hand back and resting it on her crouched knee.

He hesitated, suddenly revealing his self-conscious look. "...You were right." He looked at the sky. "About StarClan."

She smiled. "In my world, it's heaven." She answered simply.

"Will you ever return?" He asked hopefully.

Stephanie frowned. "I don't know." She stood up, her eyes looking down at the brown cat. He didn't look like the cat she had seen him as earlier. He now looked like a normal forest cat that would stray near her window sometimes. "It's been fun, huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I guess this is goodbye."

She nodded slowly. She turned to the Clans, who had been listening on each word, lingering with discomfort. But their shocked gazes had transformed within the few seconds of their conversation. She turned back to Cloak.

And he was gone.

She let out a long, overdue sigh. She turned to Caroline and Jacob. They raced towards her, showing off a group-hug to the cats below. They only watched. "I love you guys." She spoke, tightening their grip on them. "I'm sorry this ever happened to us."

They said nothing. They only lingered in her embrace. She drew away and looked down at the grass, catching a gaze watching her. Suncloud was watching her with sadness. She leaned down, stroking him. "You have been a great friend, Suncloud." She said, feeling the need to say a few words. He just blinked slowly in return, his gaze blank. "Forgive me for all the times I've been mean?"

He didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course." He answered.

She stood and turned away, leaving the golden cat to return to the side of his Clan. Her eyes widened as her mother and Tiffany stepped towards her out of nowhere. She put her hand to her mouth, shocked and saddened at their presence. "Guys..." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Tiffany gave a soft smile, and Stephanie didn't hesitate to embrace her. Tears were spilling out of her eyes now. She sniffled, whipping her cheeks and stepping away. She faced her mother. Embracing her parent, she buried her head in her mother's arms. "It's time for you to go home." Her mother said, stroking Stephanie's hair in her fingers, catching locks between her knuckles. Stephanie took a pace backwards and turned her gaze to the Clans. Their ears were pricked, and their tails waved with a silent farewell.

_I... I'm going home. _She thought. Such thought was an impossible dream. It had been that way for a long time. But now, with her mother's hand on her shoulder, she felt a small power ebb into her. She was going home. She closed her eyes, feeling darkness begin to take her over. A new peace would dawn upon the Clans, and she would return to her rightful home. It was over.


	50. Unite

Stormynight paused at the edge of StoneClearing, her paws at the very edge of the overlooking cliff. Cloak was by her side, drawing deep breaths of air into his lungs with force. "We're too late." He breathed out. He was right.

The two warriors could hear StoneClearing before they saw it. The air was full of caterwhauls and screams, met with the furious spitting against enemies. The world had become war within moments of coming into earshot. Stormynight felt a cold tremble shake her shoulders, her instincts begging for her to flee. To not continue to the battle. Instead, she had to do just that. Cloak audibly gulped, his gaze scanning the clearing. "I never could have imagined..." He didn't finish his sentence, but the gray she-cat at his side knew what he meant.

Stormynight said nothing.

Hesitation clawed at their pelts, and for a brief moment, they considered retreat. Besides, what could two warriors do to make a difference in a battle as bloody as such? Her paws tingled. It couldn't be that bad, could it? They exchanged an uncertain glance. The two leaped into StoneClearing, and reality bluntly hit them. The thick grass that stretched out was clattered and blanketed with bodies, bleeding their hearts into the ground. Few had breaths sucking into their mouths, their eyes wide with horror as their lives slowly ebbed. The gray warrior had no idea who the heck was winning. The only thing that ran through her mind was the amount of death that revealed itself to her eyes within mere seconds.

A flash out of the corner of her eye warned her instincts to duck. Leopard leaped over her gracefully, turning and facing the two with a hiss. With a shocked grunt, Stormynight took a step back, only for Leopard to pounce once more, landing a strong blow to her shoulder. Cloak took a step back by surprise, his eyes widening by the sudden attack. Stormynight swiped her paw around, trying to catch a claw on the brown she-cat. Leopard managed to kick her, bringing her to the blood-stained ground and pinning her to the grass. She raised her claws, unhesitant in her final strike.

Stormynight had closed her eyes, so the next part had confused her. The weight had been suddenly lifted, taken from her and giving her room to stand. She found Cloak with his teeth in Leopard's neck, pulling her back. She withered and hissed, breaking from his grasp. Unfortunate for her, he merely re-attacked. He bit her shoulder, and she drew away in alarm. "Cloak!" She hissed, meeting the recognizable face with her own eyes.

"Not happy to see me?" He gave a fake purr before attacking again. Stormynight came to his side, leaping at the she-cat and managing to get her teeth around her paw. She twisted, trying to take the she-cat to the ground. Leopard let out a hiss of determination, spinning and rolling Stormynight to the dirt.

"You're finished." She hissed, clamping her jaws around Stormynight's throat. The pain was only quick, for the weight was lifted once more. She turned her head. Cloak and Coalwing were tearing the she-cat off now. Caroline! Stormynight scrambled around, panting for the breath she had lost, and then leaped onto the enemy with the other two. With their combined strength, Stormynight landed a strong bite to Leopard's neck, taking the enemy's life. The she-cat siezed in pain for a moment, her eyes flashing with horror before growing still.

Stormynight panted, the fresh scars stinging on her already sore body. She breathed slowly, flattening her ears as she calmed down her thudding heart. "Stormynight!" Coalwing hissed with such urgency, that Stormynight's head snapped up without a second thought. Coalwing didn't hesitate to report her knowledge. "Leopard attacked Jaggedclaw."

"Alone?" Stormynight caught her breath, her eyes widening with terror. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Coalwing turned her head away, her ears flattening. She lowered her words to a whisper. "He's dead, Steph."

The reality shot through the gray warrior like lightning, and her paws trembled. This was too much. Too much blood was being shed, too many lives were being taken. Too many lives that she truly cared about. The war continued on mere feet away, but she blocked the noise out. She held her breath, trembling. B_a-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._ She could hear her own heart. It pounded in her chest. "Where is he?" She whispered at last, looking up at her best friend with a lost gaze.

Coalwing took her to Jaggedclaw's body with much sadness, bounding around the battle going on in the peaceful gathering home. They found his body soon enough, much to their own dismay. He lay on his side, his breathing coming in shallow gasps. He lay on his side, his legs sprawled out as if he were running. He showed no sign of life. His eyes were dull and empty, and it broke the warrior standing over him. Stormynight choked, attempting to hold back tears. "This is all my fault..." She murmured softly, her eyes watering. Cloak pressed against her side in attempt to comfort her.

"No, no, no." Coalwing soothed, pressing against her other side. "It's not your fault."

The war continued on, the noise shaking back into Stormynight's ears. She raised her head to the war, her eyes adjusting. They had to protect who remained. There was nothing else that could be done outside of the war here, and she felt her heart thud loudly at the thought. She might even die. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she must fight for her Clan. It was the last thing left in her life that meant anything.

Cloudfrost, Shadeleaf, Clawtooth, Rainstar, only beginning to name the fallen. Each empty gaze that came into Stormynight's sight made her hold back a sob. She loved these cats. How could this happen? When she wanted the life of a warrior, many many moons ago, she hadn't intended for her to lose everyone. She unsheathed and sheathed her claws into the dirt, her mind racing. It came to her like the thunder after lightning, making her hold her breath. She thought it out, racing over her ideas. There weren't anymore options anyway, right? This was the only way. "Cloak, we need to break them apart." She spoke strongly, her voice recovering as she began to turn towards the fight.

Cloak replied with a shocked gaze. "How on earth..."

"Just trust me!" She hissed, leaping into the war. She let out a long, ear-piercing wail throughout the battle. It hadn't done much at first, and all cats continued their fighting. She continued to let it ring out. It wasn't working! She avoided a blow aimed at her neck, leaping backwards and facing her enemy. There wasn't time for this! She leaped over her opponent and raced for the Great Stones. Leaping onto the nearest one, she dug her claws into the crevices and carried her weight to the top. She raised her yowl again, letting it ring out throughout the battle. Cats raised their heads to her, beginning to break apart. _There... there we go. _She thought, hoping this was worth it. The cats began to break up, backing away from their opponents. This was similar to how warriors would react to their leaders when they fought at gatherings. The survivors backed away and sided on each side of the clearing, regrouping with their own Clans. They shot hostile glares at each other, hissing and spitting with rage.

"Stop!" Stormynight hissed, leaping onto the ground and facing the side of the three Clans that inhabited the home. Cloak made his way to the she-cat, standing on her opposite side and facing GrassClan with a hostile glare. The Clans had successfully regrouped. They could resume fighting at any moment they wanted.

But they didn't.

Stormynight hissed once more so the Clans would keep their distance. She now had their full attention, and she reminded herself not to blow this. She took a deep breath, her wounds stinging once more. She ignored them. It was time to act like a leader. "Don't you all see how ridiculous this is?" She spat loudly, facing her own Clans. "You're fighting for territory that GrassClan lost a long time ago. You're fighting us for something we had no control over." She lashed her tail.

A GrassClan warrior scoffed behind her. "The other Clans refused to give GrassClan aid. They're heartless, and we're taking what we deserve.."

"Do you really think that they'd give up territory that kept their own Clan alive?" Stormynight retorted. "If all three Clans lost their homes, would you divide your territory so that they may have enough to keep themselves alive?" Silence. "I thought so!"

Cloak stiffened against her. She turned around, finding Shard standing before the brown cat with burning eyes. His claws unsheathed into the dirt as he spoke. "I told you to leave long ago, little pest." He seethed, a growl rumbling in his throat. His claws ripped the earth as he paced towards Cloak. "What on earth convinced you to return?" He asked with such gentleness. It shook Stormynight to the bone.

The Clans were looking at Cloak with confusion. Stormynight lashed her tail, breathing heavier. She had forgotten, the Clans didn't know Cloak was once of GrassClan blood. The brown cat at her side took no notice to the stares however, and only focused on the tall leader before him. "I've returned to defend the honor of the Warrior Code. I'm here to help bring peace to the Clans who rightfully own these lands."

Shard continued to glare. Coalwing made her way over to them, pressing against Stormynight's side for support as she cautiously watched the two stare into each other's eyes. If looks could kill, Cloak might be dead by now. She felt her heart continue to thud. The silence continued for agonizing seconds, seeming like seasons. The sky above their heads grew dark, pushing a cold breeze through the air that made Stormynight and Coalwing shiver.

"Leopard." Shard growled at last, breaking the silence. "Get these pests out of my way so I may... _speak..._ to my exiled warrior." He turned his head, expecting his trusted warrior to carry out his law. No cat moved behind him. Four seconds passed before Shard gave up. "Fine. Jack, get over here and get these two out of my way."

A black cat leaped out of the crowds, tackling Stormynight and Coalwing away from the others. Coalwing landed a good blow to his side with quick paws, but he brougt his claws around, digging them into the back of Coalwing's neck. The she-cat yowled in pain, her paws scrambling for movement. This was unmistakably a deathblow. Stormynight caught her balance, turning to attack the one called Jack. But before she gathered her muscles, she froze with a broken heart. He released his claws, letting her best friend fall against the earth with a sickening thud. She didn't move. The world began to spin, her words caught in her throat. She dug her claws into the earth as her motion remained in jagged horror.

Only two heartbeats had passed. It felt like two years. She stared at her best friend, anger bubbling inside of her.

"No!" Stormynight hissed loudly, leaping at the black cat. He ducked, sending her to the ground on his other side. Regaining her balance quickly, she re-struck, lashing out with heavy claws. Her right paw managed to catch his side, drawing a long scar across his pelt. He staggered, turning and kicking Stormynight's jaw. Dazed, she stepped backwards. He leaped again, throwing his weight against her with a powerful maneuver. A warrior move rang through her mind, and she stuck her paws out, catching the warrior and turning him to the ground. Once she had the tom pinned, she reached down for a deathbite. But before her teeth even made contact, she heard the seizing grunt of a cat in pain, followed by a heavy thud against the ground. When she raised her head, her eyes found Cloak on the ground, unmoving.

She was in a trance again. Darkness swam around her as her mind willed her to flee._ Run from this place of death! Your heart is weak here, and your mind is scarred for all eternity! _She dug her claws into the ground, voices swimming through her mind. She felt like a radio station; emotions channeling into her mind all at once. Jack attacked her once more, but she lifted her paw and sank her claws into his neck. She threw him on the ground and puffed out with new strength.

This new strength felt powerful. As if she had breathed a whiff of StarClan's own stars. She knew then, what she must do. She turned to the leader standing over Cloak, her eyes now trained on him.

"From the words of ancient warriors log ago..."

Power began to surge within her veins. She could sense cats begin to stiffen. Her tears dried away on their own, and she felt her power intensify. Words spilled from her mouth that she had no control over. It was all to the newly found strength.

"And from the prophecy foretold moons ago."

She dug her claws in, suddenly seized with the power. It was intense. She felt ready to burst on the spot, but the words continue to tumble from her whiskers.

"The Storm will be called for unity among all.

"The Clans shall be reminded.

"Of what was told long ago."

She felt like she was having a heart attack. She shivered from the force. The dark sky above continued to shimmer with stars, but the trauma inside her body felt like the world was crumbling around her. It was as if all of StarClan's inhabitants entered her body, breaking the physical skin, yet strengthening her mind.

"Unite."

She opened her eyes. The power was ready to be released.

"Or die!"

She wasn't sure what happened next. She remembered the strength tumbling out of her all at once, sending a powerful burst of light throughout the clearing. She had to dig her claws into the dirt again as she let all the energy spill from her. How on earth had she been able to harness such power? She had no clue. She opened her eyes once her body felt renewed, and she scanned the battlefield before her. The GrassClan cats had backed away, eyes wide with horror.

"Retreat!" Shard yelled out, his voice cracking amongst the terror.

_I... I did it. Whatever I did._ As Stormynight watched the fleeing enemies, she let her gaze travel over the cats around her. She bent her head, emotions overtaking her body again as she sighed in pain. This night was indeed a victory, though her new family had fallen around her.

Something made her look back up. A light glow had flown around the bodies, and up rose their spirits. Their eyes glowed with a star-like shine, and she caught her breath in her throat. Cloudfrost, Rainstar, Whitestreak, and many others in an atmosphere of stars as they stood. Their gazes turned to Stormynight, all affixed with respected gazes. She let her gaze travel around, watching with wonder. When she turned excitedly to Coalwing, her body was still, with no ghost in her place. Something tore at her heart. Surely Coalwing was fit to enter StarClan? Where else would she go? Jaggedclaw remained still as well. And when she landed on Cloak, her heart felt ripped to shreds. There was no reason he should be stuck on the ground. He was as fit as any honorable warrior to walk among StarClan.

The risen warriors took off towards the sky, following their ancestors within one motion as if a command had been given. Stormynight let a tear escape her eye as she bowed her head. Another glow caught her eye, causing her head to lift. Coalwing's still body began to glow with a soft light. Her hopes risen, she stepped forward. Jaggedclaw's body began to shine like the stars as well, and finally, Cloak's spirit stood. They would walk among the skies.

"I-I-" Stormynight began, shock written across her face. There were so many things she wanted to say before she said goodbye. This couldn't be it, could it? She gulped. Coalwing and Jaggedclaw seemed to glitch, and they began to fade before Stormynight could say another word. Shocked and startled, she grew panicked. "Wait! Don't go!" She leaped forward, too afraid to let her best friend and brother go so soon.

But they were not leaving. Instead, they now stood as the two-legs they once were, long ago. They looked down at their refreshed bodies, studying their arms and legs. They hadn't seen their limbs in a year now. When Stormynight looked down at herself, she realized she was no longer a cat. Instead, she was staring at her sneakers and dark blue jeans. Her long brown hair trailed down her shoulders.

She was no longer Stormynight. Her warrior body had shed, leaving behind her refreshed self.

Loud gasps spread throughout the Clans as they took a long look at the once gray she-cat. Cloak's ghost only stared, with an expression unreadable. Stormynight leaned down, though she still towered over him. There wasn't a way she could get to his eyelevel without laying down. The cats seemed so much smaller from where she crouched now.

"I don't get it. What does this mean?" He asked her, his eyes locking with hers.

She stroked his head with her hand. He did not purr in return, and only continued to stare at her. Her fingers danced through his fur, and she drew in a deep breath. "I'm not a cat." She answered with a soft tone, trying to make the situation seem like it was fine. Though really, she felt embarrassed that all the cat's gazes were trained upon her new body. "Never from the beginning. I have always been a two-leg."

Cloak's starry pelt shed with each touch. Her fingers tingled from the radiant light. "You lied to me?" He asked, narrowing his eyes with another unreadable gesture.

"You would never have understood." She sighed, taking her hand back and resting it on her crouched knee.

He hesitated, suddenly revealing his self-conscious look. "...You were right." He looked at the sky. "About StarClan."

She smiled. "In my world, it's heaven." She answered simply.

"Will you ever return?" He asked hopefully.

Stephanie frowned. "I don't know." She stood up, her eyes looking down at the brown cat. He didn't look like the cat she had seen him as earlier. He now looked like a normal forest cat that would stray near her window sometimes. "It's been fun, huh?"

"Yeah." He agreed. "I guess this is goodbye."

She nodded slowly. She turned to the Clans, who had been listening on each word, lingering with discomfort. But their shocked gazes had transformed within the few seconds of their conversation. She turned back to Cloak.

And he was gone.

She let out a long, overdue sigh. She turned to Caroline and Jacob. They raced towards her, showing off a group-hug to the cats below. They only watched. "I love you guys." She spoke, tightening their grip on them. "I'm sorry this ever happened to us."

They said nothing. They only lingered in her embrace. She drew away and looked down at the grass, catching a gaze watching her. Suncloud was watching her with sadness. She leaned down, stroking him. "You have been a great friend, Suncloud." She said, feeling the need to say a few words. He just blinked slowly in return, his gaze blank. "Forgive me for all the times I've been mean?"

He didn't hesitate to nod. "Of course." He answered.

She stood and turned away, leaving the golden cat to return to the side of his Clan. Her eyes widened as her mother and Tiffany stepped towards her out of nowhere. She put her hand to her mouth, shocked and saddened at their presence. "Guys..." She whispered, tears brimming her eyes.

Tiffany gave a soft smile, and Stephanie didn't hesitate to embrace her. Tears were spilling out of her eyes now. She sniffled, whipping her cheeks and stepping away. She faced her mother. Embracing her parent, she buried her head in her mother's arms. "It's time for you to go home." Her mother said, stroking Stephanie's hair in her fingers, catching locks between her knuckles. Stephanie took a pace backwards and turned her gaze to the Clans. Their ears were pricked, and their tails waved with a silent farewell.

_I... I'm going home. _She thought. Such thought was an impossible dream. It had been that way for a long time. But now, with her mother's hand on her shoulder, she felt a small power ebb into her. She was going home. She closed her eyes, feeling darkness begin to take her over. A new peace would dawn upon the Clans, and she would return to her rightful home. It was over.


	51. Last AN and Sneak Peak of new story

**...That was it people. Go home. And read a book. Just go home, and read a Gosh-darnit book.**

**/ShotforCOTWreference**

**What I meant in my AU: People thought chapter 49 was the last chapter. So I said "Noooo, this story still has one more chapter..." And I was invisibly pointing to the chapter under the AU. That was it.**

**Now, I've decided against writing an epilouge. Only because... well... I'll keep that a secret.**

**MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS THROUGHOUT THE 8 MONTHS OF THIS STORY. FOR STICKING THROUGH IT SO LONG, YOU GET...**

**A COOKIE!**

**-gives-**

**Annyway. Yup, that was it. But I will tell you a few things.**

**-Moonscar is now Moonstar and took on Mousenose as her deputy.**

**-Of all Rainstar's kits, Stonepaw survived. When he becomes a warrior, he will be Stoneheart.**

**-Cloak lives in StarClan now, but he can never cross into Stephanie's world**

**-It may not be the last time you'll see Stormynight.**

**Yeah, I just went there.**

**KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEXT BIG-TIME STORY:**

**Unmasked**

**Summary: A clanborn kit is the symbol of new life in ForestClan, showing the lives of the Clan shall live on in many generations to come. Unfortunately, the birth of Maskkit falls short of the expectations of glory. Lead by an anger which shrivels his heart, he begins to lose control of himself. His heart of fire disgraces his warrior name as his true self begins to unmask, and his claws begin to unsheathe.**


	52. You guys deserve so much better

**I hope you're wondering why I've gathered you wonderful people here today. Well, I wanted to make it up to you guys. You have been such an awesome audience for this story, and I feel so bad. I legitimately crapped the ending, just so I could get it over with. Well, I wanted to make it up to you guys because you deserve such a better-written ending! I did change some of the stuff in it, so it's not like I just went back and added detail. I mean, I did do that, but I also changed the ending up a little bit so it made more sense.**

**I hope you guys like it, and I hope y'all can forgive me. I redid Chapter 50 (Not the very last chapter, I might fix that up another time. No, I'm talking about the chapter with the battle. But, me being stupid, I accidentally screwed everything up and erased the last chapter. I'll.. get to it :/).**

**.3.**

**So, thanks for being an awesome audience for this story in the past. **

**~Stormy**


	53. Home is Where the Heart Is

Stephanie breathed.

The hospital around her was comfortable, much to her own surprise. Excluding the gown they had fit her in, which was itchy and loose-fitting, the sheets and blankets were comfy. And then she had to wonder... they really kept her alive this long? She went this long in a coma? Steph wondered how much that had cost her family's savings. Though she lived in an orphanage... so she wasn't certain on how that worked.

The ceiling above her had a few cracks in it, and she counted them in her head. The battle... the light... her friends and family... the prophecy had been fulfilled. She realized it later, as she lay in the bed, that the prophecy needed her especially because she knew so much about the clans from the inside out. She knew so much that even the leaders of the Clans hadn't known. In fact, with the space of two lives in her mind, she was merely a vessel for power, and unlocked the barrier between life and Star Clan, even if it was temporary. She opened the power of Star Clan. And, to non-believers, it's power had harmed and scared them.

That is why she was called to the world of the Warriors.

The doctors, at some point, had entered her room and moved about frantically in the news of her awakening.

She wanted to ask them questions, but she realized that the first question that came to her mind was... not a good question.

But she was in such a daze that she asked it anyway. "Where's Jacob? And Tiffany? And-"

None of them were listening. Steph felt hot tears running down her cheeks before she could stop them, and then she was crying. Sobbing. Wailing at the top of her lungs as she gripped the bedsheets she lay on. Dead. They were dead. They were gone. She awoke alone.

Time passed and eventually she was brought food. She didn't feel hungry, despite being tube-fed for about a year now, but tried to eat anyway. When she had settled down, she had just started picking at it, eating it bit by bit in dead silence.

The door opened.

It creaked as it did so, unusual since the doctors just seemed to barge in and out of the place, and Stephanie glanced up.

Jacob.

In the doorway, there the boy stood. No immature grins, no greasy-faced annoying pest, but a true, shy expression peeked at her through the doorway, as if he were scared to enter.

"Jacob?"

He hesitated, and then stepped foot inside.

Behind him, the twins appeared, casting shadows into the room from the hallway lights. Steph was frozen, terrified, watching them as they neared her.

For the second time that day, her eyes filled up with tears, and then they surrounded her bed, arms reaching to embrace one another in a tight embrace.

They cried together, quiet, intimate, and full of relief and sorrow. No words, just hugs and sniffles and everyone was okay, everyone was okay.

"I don't understand." Stephanie had said with a hoarse voice, as the others in the room sat on the sides of her bed. "When mom died, she died for real. So how... how did you survive?"

"A cat named Snowfeather explained." Tiffany said, putting a hand on the edge of Steph's bed. "When the link between our worlds broke, we all fell into comas in real life. When I died as a warrior, I awoke here because both bodies weren't linked physically. All that did was transport my soul back into my body after I could no longer stay as Thornrose."

Stephanie frowned. "You mean, if we died sooner we would have come back home sooner?"

"Well, yes." Caroline nodded. "But you had a prophecy to fulfil, which is why you were there in the first place."

"But why were you there too?"

The three of them exchanged glances, and then they shrugged. "Maybe they didn't want you to take on the task alone."

Again, the teenager frowned. "But you mean, StarClan just had the power to do that? To link both worlds?"

"I guess they're more powerful than we realized." Caroline said.

Stephanie shook her head, exhausted beyond belief. "So, what do we do now? Go back to school after an ordeal like that? I don't know if I could do it."

The others shook their heads.

"Well," Stephanie closed her eyes. "We'll have to try. We've faced worse, right?"

Mutual nods and agreements, and then no one moved. All stayed still, unwilling to leave one another. The battle left them mentally drained, and the relief of being home once more gave them the security they needed to rest.

None were aware of the snowy white she-cat standing on the ledge of the windowsill, her pelt shimmering with a thousand stars. Beside her, a brown cat with fewer stars padded up to her, his tail low and his ears flickering.

"This is her true life." Snowfeather told him, gesturing with her tail, and Cloak watched Stephanie with an intense sadness.

"Will I ever see her again?"

The snowy cat turned to him, and he sighed, figuring her answer. "Why did you bring me here, then?" He asked, ears flat.

"To show you that she is alive and well, and perhaps, just this once, you may walk in her dreams tonight to say your final goodbyes."

His head perked up. "What, really?"

She nodded, a purr rumbling through her throat.

And walk in her dreams he did, waiting impatiently until night fell and he could step into her thoughts, his tail shimmering with stars. When he found her, she was Stormynight for probably the last time.

There was a field, wind dancing through the grass blades, a small pool of water shimmering beside where a she-cat with gray fur awoke, getting to her paws and looking into the water.

"Don't tell me..." She had whined once she looked down at herself, but it was then that Cloak approached her.

"Stormynight."

Her head snapped up, her ears perking. "Cloak?"

They touched noses in welcome when they neared, and then each pulled away sadly. "I just wanted to say goodbye." He told her, and she nodded in understanding.

"I couldn't have fulfilled the prophecy without you." Stormynight told him, and truly meant it. Cloak's ears fell.

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again." He told her, and then locked gazes with her. The air was completely silent.

The she-cat pressed her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Cloak, for everything." She said, and he buried his furry head in her own shoulder. Together, they sat like this, in dead silence, unable to speak or even breath.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Goodbye."

And then, Stormynight vanished.

Cloak jerked away from where she had once sat, ears pressed flat. Snowfeather approached him in the moor, her tail waving. Several seconds of hard, agonizing silence followed, as Cloak sat in mourning for the loss of his friend. But Snowfeather left him no time to grieve. "Come, I want you to meet your GrassClan ancestors."

He nodded and then turned away, stepping out of Stephanie's dream with heavy steps and a reluctant heart. But as the two starry warriors stepped into the skies, he looked back once, unable to stop himself, only to catch the brief smile on Stephanie's face as she lay in the hospital bed, her friends asleep in the chairs surrounding her.

Stephanie was home.

And when he soon touched noses with some of the most noble warriors of his ancient Clan, who lived so long ago before bloodlust and revenge tained his old family, he realized that this was his own rightful place to be.

That was what it felt like to be home.

At last.

**And that's how you end a story.**

**I want to take a second to thank those of you who followed this story so many years ago, and watched it progress and snowball into the tale it told. While I look back on it with disgust, I decided to treat you guys to this epilogue I promised to write but never did.**

**Thank you guys so much.**

**~Stormy**


End file.
